


Nightmares for two

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, And beastly, And very important, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Bad Puns, Beasttale - AU, Bomberboy, Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone is so tol, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Flashbacks from war reader, Fluff and Angst, Gift for get-rammed, Gun fights, Heavy Angst, Injury Recovery, Knotting, Lots of back Plot, Lots of it, Mad max vibe, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Past Torture, Past Violence, Past military, Plot Twists, Psychological Drama, Puns & Word Play, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Snas man is badass is here, So so tol, Society splits, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Stubborn Reader, Three wards, War, War Era, Wasteland, Zombies, beasttale, cumming, knotting kink, radiation, sans is kinda an ass, smut in later chapters, wink - Freeform, wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: **Explicit for violence and mild themes of trauma for reader insert and sexual content in later chapters**You! (The reader) were ambushed and tortured and left for dead, thanks to a certain sweet skeleton brother to finding you, he takes you to Alphys for medical attention.Now as you are missing an arm and also left to fend for yourself in the most dangerous ward you have the monster society to have your back.Soon you learn the worst enemies, horrible truths that the government hides and you start the rebellion against the people who trained you with new friends and truces. Taking down one ward at a time...





	1. Pools of memories no one wants to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Get-rammed on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Get-rammed+on+tumblr).



> Wow, just wow. This is a fic I'm really excited about. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do writing it!
> 
> Check out Beasttale by Get-Rammed!!
> 
> http://get-rammed.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit : 3/5/17 Went over any mistakes, now that I have a laptop to really go over it! You can read it again if you want to see the changes, but nothing in the story generally has changed.

_It all happened so fast, I don't think anybody saw what could have happened...  
We were on a mission, a mission to watch the enemy's movements out ahead. I, as the sniper and my team moving in... _

It was your 8th night out in the lower class world of Second. It was shocking, how much difference there was from your high tech world of the First Ward- to theirs.  
The grass was in patches let alone scarce. The vegetation was wild and unruly, hiding the Predators Within. This was the second ward.

Taking out a pair of binoculars, you scan the area with care. The broken down buildings surrounding the objective were eerily quiet. You could feel your heartbeat below you deep in your chest as your stomach turned in unease and your instincts told you to leave now before it was too late. Your team was down below on the ground, moving in on the objective building.

They make their way in, busting down the door with their heavy boot. Sounds of glass breaking sounded struggles as gun shots were fired. You put down the binoculars and reach for your sniper, placing the mantle between your collar bone and shoulder. Your eyes looking through the tempered focused glass. 

"Come on..." Sweat beaded down your forehead as you watched, the sun was cover by thick clouds and the humid moisture stuck to your body, making your apparel stick to your skin uncomfortably, you hear footsteps behind you. You couldn't just leave your team to fend for themselves, but if you died here you'd leave them for good. So you grabbed the knife under the brick below where your gun was being held up by the concrete cinder-block and rolled from your spot. A slender male body, brown eyes staring intensely into your (E/C) ones. Jumped on top of your form, in his hands was a taser with sparks of electricity flying in the wind. Your face meeting his in a battle of just pure brute strength and endurance as he pushed harder and harder towards you, your gun fell over and clattered to the floor. Getting a good look at the man as he let a wicked smile show on his face, revealing a chipped front left tooth, a nasty scar that littered over where his chipped tooth is on his upper and lower lips, reaching from his temple down to his chin. Dark black hair that was probably slicked back, was now wild and an unruly mess of wet sweat covered strands. A wild and blood thirsty look in his eyes as a crazed laugh left his chest. 

"Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be bitch!" His voice rasped out and you sneered. His taser becoming more apparent in your view until he let up on his attack but grabbed your crossed arms.

'Fuck!..' He raised you up and then slammed you down head first on the cinder-block and the world went black for a second before blurring back to a dizzying reality.

"Stubborn eh?" His eyes were filled with mirth as he lifted you again and slammed you down once more, the world spinning as you slightly forget where you are for a moment. You were then hit with the spark entering the main vein in your neck and you were out.

\---------------------------------

You awoke to your arms above you. Dangling in the air and your team also in the same predicament around you. They all had faces of panic as your lids fluttered open, making you realize to severity of the situation you are in now.

"Are we rolling?" You recognized that voice behind you and it only made you want to dry heave. 

"Rolling!" 

Your hair pulled from the back of your head and you clenched your teeth tight to hold in the pained cry. Only a growl escaping your chest.

"Commander (L/N). Right?" He chuckled as your eyes blazed with defiance, "Well. It doesn't matter now. You won't be much of a commander without your team... Would you...?" The man who was speaking was the same one who assaulted you earlier with the taser, "Tell you what. Your little high class people give us supplies and ammunition and we'll let you go back to whatever you guys were doing. If not..." He snapped and 5 other men appear, stepping out from the shadows.

"What kind of supplies?" You indignantly spat out as your eyes never left his.

"Oh you know..." He spun **your** knife in his hand, "Guns... Food... Medical needs. The necessities really!.. We plan to run this town. The only problem is, is that we use more than we can reap." The knife stopped and pointed at your neck.

"You can _kiss my ass_ on the guns. I can help you with medical supplies."

He gave a dry and insane laugh as he turned away, his fingers playing with the sharp edge, "No no... You see... We need those. **And if not..?** " He turned quickly and threw your knife directly into one of your teammates chest. Their eyes went wide before their head slumped down.

He turned his head towards you once more and you let the saliva form in your mouth to spit on his fucking face, **_"Kiss. My. Ass."_**

He wiped off the abhorrent fluid from his cheek and with a fierce flick of his fingers it dropped to the floor, "Sorry girly."

He turned and pointed to your team members, "Start with the first one." 

One of the newest of your crew members that was a female screamed as one man held her chains....

What happened that night you never forgot. You lost every team member in front of you. 

Since you still wouldn't give out the information contained on your small base hidden from people like these, you lost your arm and quite a few brain cells. Your mouth was puffy and swollen along with your eyes. Blood dripped down from your nose and into your mouth... The world was growing dim as you hear, "Dump her." 

Then blackness...

\----------------------------------

It was a normal day, Papyrus doing his normal scouting routines and hunting along the way. As he was stalking a rather large lizard, his black sockets focused... He caught a scent of something... Familiar... Rust? 

Metal? 

He followed the scent trail as the forgotten animal scattered from panic of the large skeletal monster.

It was close to the wards wall, the large metal wall that kept most monsters and humans out and yet at the same time in. 

Straight down the dirt path there laid a body, a puddle of blood forming around it. Dirt was still settling around it as if it was just dropped. Red stained the wall like it dragged on it's way down.

Papyrus looked around, trusting his instincts that this wasn't just some trap but a disposal. 

He slinked up to the body, their chest rose and fell slowly and it made his Soul seem to drop at the sight.

'Poor human...'

He mentally rejoiced that they were still alive but now panicked as the pool of blood was growing from their missing arm and their skin was starting to look sickly. Ripping off his shirt he tied it around their bleeding shoulder and hauled them in his arms bridal style and ran to Alphys. 

She's a doctor! She could help them!

\--------------------------------------------

"ALPHYS!" Papyrus loudly busted through the doors and ran to the tall dinosaur woman who had just started to put in another video of mew mew kissy cutie. Her face blanched to smelling and seeing what was in Papyrus' arms, "ALPHYS YOU HAVE TO HELP THEM! THEY ARE DYING! SOMEONE DROPPED THEM FROM THE TOP OF THE WALL!" 

"F-from the wall?" She pushed her glasses back and guided the flustered skeleton to the medical room. She cleared a medical examination table and her muzzle scrunched from the smell of rotting flesh as she unwrapped Papyrus' handiwork.  
"P-papyrus, c-could you wait outside the b-building until I could get her p-patched up?" 

Papyrus nodded and quickly made his leave, "I LEAVE THEM IN YOUR CARE DOCTOR!" He proudly announced and Alphys quickly went to work.

\--------------------------------

It was bright, so so bright... You squint and try to move your hand to block it and came up short....

You couldn't feel your hand let alone your arm at all...

"N-now don't p-panic... I know this m-may be alarming f-for you b-but please, d-don't panic." You didn't know this voice and you scramble up from the plush bedding below you to come into eye contact with a giant lizard monster that reminded you of a Velociraptor.

You gulped as you eyed her sharp tooth maw and took a second to look yourself over. Your face felt awfully swollen and you were missing your right arm...

Holy fuck.

Your arm.

YOUR ARM!!!

"Breathe. B-breathe with me now." She probably saw your reaction as plain as day and made a move towards you quickly, placing a hand on your shoulder gently and reenacting breathing back at a normal pace.

"I-its gone..!" You rasped.

There was a loud bang and shouting and memories flooded your senses, making you recoil back and fall of the bed, whimpering as you were brought back to the night.

"U-undyne! P-please! She n-needs space! She's still re-recovering and you need t-to be less intense right now!" You hear the voice of the woman before and it pulls you back to reality quickly.

"I had to check on you Alphys! Make sure this human isn't doing anything shifty like the last one you helped!" You could hear the distrust in her voice and it makes a chill go up your spine.

You couldn't blame them though. Humans now and days... Even yourself...

"She saved my life, and I can't really do much without my dominant arm anyways." Your eyes met Undyne's black slit pupil, her left eye covered by a black eye patch. Completing the scary monster look. She looked you over from head to toe and her face softened slightly.

"Where did this human even come from?" Undyne turned to Alphys, confusion easing her hard look.

"P-papyrus found her... Says s-she was d-dropped from t-the wall! Left for dead..." Her gaze turned to her feet and Undyne looked over to you again.

"What happened to you Punk? Betray your little group of people? Leave astray thinking 'you've got this' only to be horridly wrong?" She lifted you up by your good arm, her fingers leaving a bruising grip.

You wince and she leads you back to the bed, she sits back on her heels as she crouches to eye level with you, "No... I am part of a squadron up on 2nd floor. We were on a mission only to find out they expected us... They wanted to start a war by taking our supplies from our base but I never gave them the coordinates. They weren't so happy about that..." You look away and Undyne grimanced.

"So you're a soldier huh? You live up on 3rd then..." You nodded in response. She stood up once more, "I'm going to talk to Toriel. Until then, make yourself comfortable human."

She took her leave and Alphys, now knowing more about you, took her seat next to you, "A-A soldier huh?" She sounded pleased to this and it made you smirk, "W-what do you g-guys do mostly? A-aren't you afraid?"

You shook your head and turned your head to look at her, "We just take care of the bad guys. Make sure peace is evenly for everyone and not just for one group."

"W-what did you d-do in your team?" She looked over your nonexistent arm.

"I am- or I was a sniper. Also a field medic, if someone got hurt I would give them temporary treatment until we got them to base. I had 5 of my squad members with me. The last 3 must be worried at base..." The thought of your squad bruised up with a smile that you came to their rescue made your heart squeeze.

"T-thats horrible! T-they're gone?! O-oh g-gosh, I'm so so s-sorry..." She placed a hand on your shoulder, you flinch but soon ease into her attempt at comfort, "I'm s-sorry you lost your f-friends. B-but I'm sure t-thats t-they would want y-you to l-live j-just as m-much as you let t-them out in t-the field." 

You wanted to agree, but mostly to ease the feeling around you and the monster... But you couldn't bring yourself to do it...

Alphys took her hand off your shoulder and got up from the bed, walking over to a large monitor, "Y-you know y-you remind m-me of someone." She shuffles behind it and you couldn't see her anymore, "C-could you m-maybe give a c-chance to r-reading it?" She comes back with a couple books between her long clawed fingers.

Are those mangas?

You nodded, "Uh yeah. I'll give them a try..." She took quick strides over to you with a giggle and handed them to you.

Before you could have them in your grasp she retracted her hand with them, "B-be sure to b-be c-careful with them p-please. They are one of m-my f-favorites and those a-are the o-only ones I've f-found." You nodded and she finally placed them in your awaiting hand.

'Mew mew kissy cutie: the kissening..?'

It was volumes 1-5 and pretty thick at that. It was a good read you imagined.

After going through about 15 pages and Alphys was somewhere above, you assumed there was a second floor, Undyne bursted through the door once more. You practically jump from your seat on the bed but no flash back this time.

You mentally thanked your brain.

You see another and WAY bigger than even Undyne figure walk in. She looked to be a goat, her small yet sharp horns atop her head and long droopy ears, but what threw you off was the tusks that grew from her muzzle and made you stare in awe. Her purple robe with the monsters insignia on it was amazing and well woven.

"This is the soldier Papyrus found yesterday morning Toriel. The rest I've already told you... Uhh, Human, this is Our Queen, Toriel." Said monster watched you with deep interest in her brown eyes as she walked closer. Your gaze turning wider and wider in being introduced to the Queen of Monster kind.

You've seen her on TV before with an even larger male version of her. It was amazing really.

"What is your name human?" 

You put down the books on the bed and rose to your feet quickly. You go to raise your- your OTHER HAND to your forehead in a salute, "(Y/N) ma'am." 

She had a frown and placed a gentle paw on your upper arm, pulling your hand down, "I hoped it wasn't... Please. Spare me the formalities. I appreciate the effort though." She looked over your missing arm and frowned, "It is a shame that you lost your arm... I contacted your superiors... I'm afraid to inform you but they do not need you any longer due to it... You were dismissed." 

"... What?" 

No... This can't be happening...

"You are free to stay with us. But only under a couple of conditions for this IS our community." 

You could hear her words but you were still processing the information that was given to you.

"Hey punk! Pay attention." You feel a hand pat your back firmly and it made the train of thought come back to the station.

"S-sorry." You blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"As I was saying, you are free to stay here in our community. But as being a part of a community you must do your part. I have an order for parts that could come from another establishment coming in and with that order, Alphys will be making you an arm. Only if you accept this deal. Do you wish to hear it?" 

You nodded quickly and she smiled, showing her rows of sharp teeth.

"Good, you will help with shipments with Sans. All you have to do is make sure the shipments get to their points in good condition. Also to scout and hunt with Papyrus. This was his own request due to wanting to get to know the human he saved." She had a happy glimmer in her eyes and you couldn't help but smile yourself, "I also think it would be good for you in both recovering and once you have your arm in how humans say 'learning new tricks'." She snickered to that and your smile hasn't left your lips in a real smile, "Do you accept (Y/N)?" 

Your chest squeezed, you probably wouldn't have another opportunity like this. You were sure any other community would throw you to the wolves. 

You nodded, "I accept Miss Toriel." 

She grinned once more, "I assure you we're not so Ba-a-a-aad." 

This made the both of you giggle and Undyne groan.

Alphys came down from the stairs and handed Toriel a piece of paper, "T-this is all I'll n-need for h-her arm." 

"Thank you Alphys." She took the paper and put it in her pocket of her purple robe. Her gaze turned back to you and she winked, "I'll rush this to Sans before he leaves. I'm sure we'll see each other again (Y/N)." 

You nodded and watched her take her leave with Undyne in tow. Alphys next to you was wringing her scaley hands together.

She turned her glance to you and gave a snort, "Making your arm is going to be so fun." She went back up the stairs and came back with a thick blue paper, she set it on the bed and you could only stare in awe once more.

There it was, a blue print for your arm. It didn't seem too clunky and the tubing looked like muscle itself, "It'll be c-charged by the m-magic around you. The s-stronger the m-monster you are around the s-stronger y-your arm is. And if you'll b-be with Sans then you c-could be able to many many things," she snorted again in excitement and pushed up her glasses, "L-Let alone it w-will let you use our m-magic based weapons that n-normal humans can't use. C-Cool isn't it? It's just a b-blue print for now but the p-progress to make this baby is going to be so fun." 

You knew by now, this was going to be a wild ride.


	2. Wanna head to Grillby's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Sans and Alphys starts working on your arm! 
> 
> Sans also takes you to Grillbys and fills you in on how he feels about your situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOH! So I totally noticed that the story made it into drafts and not posting, I am so SO terribly sorry.
> 
> BUT 
> 
> HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER.
> 
> (Thank stars I noticed)

About two days have passed of Alphys undressing and redressing your wound and finally your parts came.  
Only of course you didn't know, until just now a new monster came in with a wooden crate floating next to him in an eeire glow of green and yellow.

It was a skeleton, and once again the monster was taller than you! WHY IS EVERYONE SO FUCKING TALL??? 

You pout and the pin prick of lights in his eye sockets fall to you, "You must be (Y/N)." He crossed his arms and you could see something flicker in your line of sight where his hips are briefly. It happened once more and you catch sight of a boney tail.

"You must be-" 

"S-sans! Oh I'm sorry, I d-didnt hear you come in..." She came down from what you learned was her room up above and he set the box down on a desk next to her monitor. 

As he came more into your view you could get a good look at him, he wore beige cargo shorts and a black tank top, both of them looked dusty and torn from use. Scratches lined on his pearlescent bones. His Maw had Sharp teeth that looked like it could do some damage if used on someone like yourself. A crack between his right canine and tooth, black eye sockets with only 1 pinprick of light in each that you assumed were his eyes. He looked bored honestly, and honestly you were too. Having gone through the mangas that Alphys let you read at least twice. Thankfully you felt better than you did when you initially woke up on the first day. It was probably the help from the meds that Alphys has been feeding you.

He walked over to you and bent over to meet your eyes as Alphys sorted through the contents of the crate, "So you're the human everyone has been talking about..." He looked you over, as if judging how tiny you were to him, "Well, hopefully Alphys can get your arm constructed soon so I could get some help on the truck. You look like you haven't been outside for a while." 

You look at your already paling skin, your glorious dirt tan now gone from Alphys making sure you were clean from your wound.

"Yeah... I've seen better days if that's what you mean." You shrugged and his eyes filled with mirth as he chuckled.

"I'm sure, you probably give Alphys a pretty good 'hand-le' on your situation." His smirk twitched as you groan.

'Oh no...' You press your fingers to you temple with your left hand and sigh.

"Well I can't say it's been 'All right'." Your eyes glinted as you make eye contact and he held in a snort.

"I think we'll get along just fine..." He straightened and walked back over to Alphys.

"S-sans these c-clothes are a little s-small for m-me don't you t-think?" She pulled out a pair of shorts and a loose crop top.

"You're right, they're for the human anyways." 

"O-oh!" She placed them both on the table and took the rest of the smaller parts out. Once she did so she grabbed the clothes and walked over to you, placing them on your bed, "S-sorry about that." Her face dusted red in embarrassment and she went back to the desk and grabbed the handful of parts in her arms and made her way up the stairs again, "I'll h-have it done in maybe a c-couple of d-days. I-Its a matter of t-trial and error." Her voice echoed on the tiled floors as you hear the parts clatter on a hard surface.

Sans chuckled and looked towards you, "Ya hungry?" 

When you were about to nod Alphys intervened, "S-she can't go o-out yet. She w-won't be able to pr-protect herself if s-something were to happen." She poked her head over the overhang from above. The pale feathers that lined the back of her neck lowered as she frowned. 

Sans scoffed, "She'll be fine with me. She needs to get to know the locals anyways if she's going to work with me." He tapped his animal like bone toes on the tile below him as his brow bone raised.

Alphys whined under his hard stare and rubbed her face with her claws hands under glasses, "F-Fine... B-but if an-anything goes wrong, b-bring her r-right back." She muttered under her breath of how 'Undyne is going to be upset not seeing her on the bed and going where stars know where.'

Sans pulled his head back in a 'come on' motion, "Get changed and let's go." 

You gave a quick nod and grabbed the clothes in front of you, rushing into the bathroom to go change. As you pass Sans, you REALLY notice how small you are to the taller monster and gulp, hoping to what ever is out there that nothing goes wrong. 

But if something does, that Sans is quick to respond.

As you lay out the clothes you take a better look at them, they looked second hand but it was no problem for you. The problem was how revealing it was...

As you face the trivial trial of putting on clothes with one hand, you look in the mirror and you grimanced. The pale pink crop top had faded script words on it of 'Live Fast' on it, showing slightly your black bra underneath- let alone through it slightly from the thin loose fabric. It didn't help as it would slump to the side from your stumped shoulder. The shorts were black and were slightly above mid thigh, making you want to pull them down lower but end up showing more of your stomach so you end up in a cycle of pulling them back up and back down, 'Ugh this is going to be a pain in the ass I just know it...' You put your calf high combat boots back on and feel at least a little comfort from them, 'At least these are broken in...' You try to fold your dry bloodied tank top and cargo pants as best as you could. Once you felt it was good enough you grabbed them and face the door. Taking in a deep breath to settle your nerves you open the bathroom door with your wrist.

Begrudgingly you slowly step out from the bathroom and ignore the staring skeleton as you place the clothes on your newly acquired bed and face him finally to see him sizing you up again.

"It's... Quite the outfit. They didn't have much for humans in The Underground so that was all they really could spare that would fit the weather here comfortably." He watched you fidget with the bottom of your shorts uncomfortably as you pull them down, only for a small tucked skin hole to show on your belly. He chuckled and in doing so your face grew red, "Come on, let's go."

You follow him quickly, your fast pace holding up with his slow but long stride.

As you exit the doors, you were overcome with a sudden heat wave that was worse than the 1st and 2nd ward combined. Making your clothes seems to stick to your skin from the humidity. Now actually grateful for the thin clothing.

It was practically dirt in the encampment. Little small patches of yellow grass growing on the lower ends of small shops, showing where trafficking was often, palm trees randomly growing around were mostly sitting areas for the monsters trying to escape the heat. Little shops that were open along these pathways looked to be like dingys of scrap metal, only a few establishments looking to be up by cement like Alphys' home behind you. You notice thick fencing around the whole establishment from one side of the ward wall to the other and only two ways out with huge and heavily weaponed guards at each gate. Some monsters glanced but for the most part ignored you as they tried to sell their wares, others looked at you with either disgust or mild curiosity, the rest just openly watched you out of boredom as Sans waited for you to take in your surroundings.

"What do you think pipsqueak?" 

You looked up to him in a defiant glare, "I may be smaller than you but I'm actually taller than the average human woman thank-you-very-much." You huffed and out of habit try to cross your arms but... So you just hold your waist instead, your gaze softened as did your figure, "It's different though... I'm still getting used to how this is going to be my life now..."

He watched with a new glint in his eyes, he almost half expected you to walk back inside to forget the whole idea of food all together and surely wait for Undyne to take you a platter.  
But instead you unfurl your arm from your waist and look up to meet his gaze, "Let's get going ya?"

He hummed and lead the way to a wooden shack, he held the door open briefly from entering until you pushed with your own hand. 

The harsh smell of polish, cooking beef and hard alcohol filled your nostrils. You follow him into a bar. Of course a fucking bar, of all fucking places!

The stares that were even closer and more disgusted made the hair on your neck stand on end. The pack of dogs to your left sniffing at you eerily.

The big skeleman acted as if nothing was wrong and sat in one of the seats easily at the high top and you looked at the irregularly higher high chair. 

'Fucking shit..' Your inner mind started to become more colorful the more you were getting irritated at not being able to use your dominant arm as you try to pull yourself up with your left.

The skeleton only watched you with amusement as you struggled. His elbow leaning on the bar and his palm holding his skull, "Technical difficulties?" 

"I got this..!" You strained out as you got halfway there, you elbow bent and palm on the cushion top as your toes were losing contact on the metal bar that kept it to the ground.

What you didn't notice was his eye glowing briefly as you started to easily get yourself up now. You looked up at him when you plopped your bottom down and gave a shit eating grin, "See?! I can do it!" 

He chuckled and gave a wink, "Never doubted ya." 

Fire then came into your view, and not just any fire. It had glasses and a bartender outfit on it too. Then you notice it's a monster and stare in awe.

'Thats one way to sure beat the HEAT.' You giggle mentally and give a smile. Whiter dots behind glasses glanced over to you and back at the skeleton.

"She's my new shipment buddy." Sans clarified and the fire man tilted his head, "Not yet. Alph is making her a bionic arm. The gov' dropped her cause she failed her mission." The fire man started to clean a glass that he retrieved from below the bar, "Some new community jumped her team, killed them and cut her arm off and dropped her off their wall for us to deal with." The fire guy placed the glass on the counter and poured Sans some brown liquid from an unlabeled bottle, "Papyrus found her and took her here." 

You didn't notice the bar was dead silent now as Sans explained to the fire guy before you and soon he too took out a glass and poured you some as well. The glass was like a shot for Sans. To you though? It was a decent sized CUP.

"A soldier failing their mission? How pathetic!" A black slick like monster cackled from one of the booths, "I don't think she woul' be right for the job as important as shipment Sans. Don't cha think?" He had large wide eyes with long slits as pupils, two jagged horns atop his head and a long black tail like a rats flicking on the beaten leather of his seat.

"Well then why haven't you signed up for the job Hamell?" Sans quips before you could say anything in your own defense.

He guffawed and his pitch black maw opened to show yellow sharp teeth, "As if I could eva' do somethin' like that! Do I look like a monster tha lift weights often?!" He gave a shrill laugh and the rest of the bar mates gave their own chorus.

"So do I perhaps look like I do?" Sans plasters a shit eating grin and the bar chorused more laughter, "Well to the best of my knowledge, it seems as if the mission was a set up don't you think?" The fire man poured another shot for Sans and he downed that one too before facing his back to the bar top. Leaning his elbows on it casually, "Just think, a base that has been there for years. Mission, upon mission, upon mission and suddenly- oh? The enemy knows where they are? Even the sniper? Sounds a little water under the bridge kind of deal to me."

You listened to him intently, sipping on your drink. The drink you came to learn as whiskey. 

Sans had a point, and you weren't going to deny that you haven't thought about it either. 

"That's quite tha statement there Sans, but how woul' ya really know the sniper wasn't in on it either?" The monster Hamell had a glint in his pearly eyes and you took that moment to speak.

"That's because I was the sniper." 

There was a mix of growls and gasps in the bar when you spoke and you became well aware of the quick glare that Sans shot you.

"It was sunset, and we were on our way to crack down on a case that we were chasing for over a month. Chasing a rag tail gang that killed innocents for their homes and food, to gain territory really. After our 8th time of tracking the head leader we surrounded as much area as we could and went in to take down the arising problem. But soon the worst came quickly and we were ambushed and taken to their camp to be tortured and slaughtered... I don't know what angle they were playing when they dropped me, but I'm sure they thought I'd either be dead... Or broken for the rest of my life. If that isn't enough for you to believe me, then go ahead. Just know I'm going to keep on doing what I need to do and that is to live. Some god out there either has a sick sense of humor or giving me a new path to take." You drank the rest of your drink and turn back to the bar top. The fire man filling it back up but you stop him halfway. He nods to you in understanding and pulls away, letting you sip once more on the drink.

The room filled with quiet mummers and whispers and you didn't hear anymore from Hamell in his small peanut gallery. Sans turned back around, "Grillby, a burger for two if you could." 

The fire guy, Grillby, nodded and left you and Sans to yourselves.

After a good moment of awkward silence between you two you finally will yourself another topic from your mind.

"Who is Papyrus?" 

He let out a deep breath with a smile, "My younger brother." 

"Wow. Is he a overly large skeleton like yourself?" You smirk as you sip again, you start to feel heat gather on your cheeks.

"Taller than even me, heh." He glanced at you and clinked his glass to yours, "Let me introduce myself. Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"(F/N). (F/N) the human." He chuckled at that and you both down the rest of your drinks.

Grillby came back with your burgers and the smell alone made you drool. It sure beat having plain venison or dune lizard! You quickly went in for the kill and Sans chuckled.

"So modest." He said in pure sarcasm and you hummed eagerly in agreement as you looked up at Grillby with pure adoration.

"Ish-Tho gewd!" You try to pocket your food in the side of your cheek and cover your mouth as you compliment Grillby's cooking.

What you assumed were his cheeks blazed white as he seemed to crackle like popping coals.

Sans only barked with laughter at Grillby and then braced himself on the counter with his elbow, his burger in his left hand as a fist came up to his toothy jaws, holding in his raucous laughter. It seemed to only make Grillby crackle more as he turned and left to go busy himself with other things.

Swallowing your mouthful of food finally you tilt your head to the skeleton monster, "Did I say something wrong?" 

Sans simply waved his hand at you and gulped his own food down, "Nah, nah, don' worry 'bout it pipsqueak." A large grin not leaving his face the rest of the time at the bar.

\---------------------------

You both left the bar quite satisfied, your belly was fuller than it ever has been in months. You could definitely say that was the best damn burger you've ever had in your entire life!

Soon the both of you came back to Alphys home and the sun was beginning to duck under the tall wall.

"Guess I'll see you again when your arm is ready to go." You nod and turned to him.

"That was fun Sans. I look forward to working with you." You push your (H/C) hair back and out of your face and block sand from your eyes as a brief but brute wind kicked up streams of sand with it.

"Ditto. You ain't so bad yourself squirt." He placed a hand on top of your head and ruffled your hair, you try your best to push his large boney phalanges away, "Stay strong, just how you are now." 

You nodded and he pulled his hand back finally and stepped off and walked away. You took your turn to walk into Alphys home and announced your arrival of "I'm home!" 

You didn't get a response bit heard Alphys hard at work up stairs. You never really went up there but did so by choice, not wanting to flood all of her space.

You drop onto the bed ungracefully with a deep sigh and stare at the grey concrete ceiling.

The sound of tweeking and building of Alphys lulling you to a deep sleep with no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slap a Kudo or a comment! Maybe even both! 
> 
> Your comments help me on my writing. Any constructive criticism? Go ahead, I love to learn new things!


	3. Is it ready yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets her arm and trains with Undyne, Sans finally is back but she's not allowed to see him???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long update time, but my phone dropped in the toilet and had to write this whole chapter out again!
> 
> Whew!
> 
> But I finally finished it and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It's been a week and three days since Sans took you to Grillbys. You wondered how long shipments took and when you'll see him again. You'll have to ask Alphys later....

As usual she was upstairs, it's been more quiet than usual and it honestly made you very curious how your arm is coming along. You've seen it a couple weeks ago when it was the basic rotating disc on joints and to see the fingers move. She asked if that was a good base and you replied you wouldn't know but you were happy at how it was coming along.   
She nodded to that and pushed up her glasses and decided to explain the many things she could apply to it but it would probably take longer than it has already and would first like to see you get attuned to it first. She then explained the magic influxer that uses the magic from neighboring monsters around you. It made you worried that you were just sucking the energy from them and she gratefully explained that it is excess energy that comes off of monsters and it will use that instead of a main source. She also explained that it only feeds off of stronger monsters like Sans or Undyne for example. 

You asked if her too and she simply waved her clawed hand and shyly disagreed saying she wasn't so strong to give off energy like that.

It then made you wonder what Sans was really capable of.

She also mentioned that the arm was electronically powered with out the magic for basic movements. Solar powered metal that took in the radiation from the sun and made it into the energy you needed that lasted for at least 24 hours at maximum capacity, explaining to you that being on the job with Sans, you will be exposed to the sun A LOT from outside the wall. That it is filled with many different climates including deserts to indeginous areas covered in green plant life. Humidity that was overbearing even.

"B-but knowing what k-kind of jobs are more r-requested you'll be out in t-the desert areas m-more." She made her ways back up the stairs and you went back to her manga stash.

 

You noticed the longer you stayed there that Undyne and her were definitely a thing and you were happy for them, they were definitely different from each other which made it all the cuter.

Undyne would tease you about seeing how your arm was coming and that it was pretty awesome. Sometimes she would wrestle with you to help you stay on your A game with getting out of tight situations. Like how to take the knife or other dangerous content from your attackers hands. You knew a thing or two on it already so it wasn't new but it still helped to practice.

A slap to your bare shoulder shook you from your thoughts and almost fell to the tile floor if you didn't press your foot in time to the floor in reflex.

"What's up (Y/N)?!" You turned to look up to Undyne's toothy grin and you smile back.

When did she come in?!?

You mentally shrug it off and patted her arm firmly "Hey Undyne!" 

You hear a loud clatter upstairs and a scattering, you look up to see Alphys looking over the overhang and sweat, "U-Undyne! I-I-I didn't know y-you were c-coming today!" Her glasses were slightly fogged closer to where her muzzle was and she pulled back from the overhang. 

As you hear steps trace to the stairs nearby Undyne grinned more, "Yeah, the queen wanted me to come and check on how her arm is coming along. Sans is headed this way and once he gets here he'll be staying until the arm is done. I guess there's a shipment planned for the abandoned city and they won't do business unless there's proof that there's a human amongst us." Alphys came to Undyne's side and pressed her snout to Undyne's cheek, "It's going to the ref camp anyways- so I don't really see the problem..." She rubbed the back of her neck and hummed an irritated growl.

"I-Its so d-dangerous at the city..." She tangled her claws together and twiddled nervously as her pink tongue licked at her lips and her brown eyes flicked to you and back to Undyne.

"She'll be okay, if anything she'll have the arm you're making. Let alone Sans too." Undyne leaned on her left leg and placed her hand on her hip, showing her ripped arm muscles and battle scars easily with her black tank top, "I'm also in charge of training her once the arm is finished. Toriel made it very clear since monsters fight differently than humans." 

You tilted your head as you watched them converse, "They do?" 

Both of their gazes went to you and Alphys was first to speak, "W-well n-no one r-really messes with Sans b-because they feel his LV." 

Before you could ask what 'LV' stood for Undyne continued what Alphys was saying, "But since you are a human, let alone feeding off his energy, I don't think many monsters would understand how strong you are since you can't really see your LV."

"Before we get really into this, what the heck is LV?" Your eyes flicked to both of them individually as they both fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Errr..." Alphys looked to Undyne and said fish monster sighed heavily.

"LV is... Well. In short stands for 'Level of violence'. You see... Monsters, when they kill, we get EXP, which stands for Execution Points... The more EXP you have- the higher LV you are." 

"So... What you're saying is he has killed lots of people? I mean, come on, take my background for instance..." You look to the ground below you as your gaze saddened, "I of all people know how that goes..."

"Y-yeah..." Alphys twiddled her thumbs even more nervously and stared at the wall. While Undyne's hard stare wouldn't leave yours.

"I believe you. Some of us had to do things we had to, so it's really hard to justify some things." Undyne had a sympathetic look on her face as she patted your shoulder.

"S-sans though c-can feel even h-humans LV. S-so far all w-we know is t-that he is the only m-monster that can r-read human LV's." She tilted her head slightly and the feathers on her head suddenly rose, "O-o-oh goodness! I forgot!" She ran up the stairs in a daze and Undyne watched her leave. Once out of sight she looked to you.

"Hey don't look so grim Punk." She playfully pushed your arm and you smirked.

"I never knew about all of these things and it's very... Disturbing? To have that kind of power though. I mean, I bet it's helpful, but I'm sure it's disheartening and make you have your doubts when you haven't even met them either." 

Undyne went to respond but Alphys called her from upstairs, so she smirked, "Why not ask him yourself when he gets here?" She made her way up the steps and you heard muffled muttering you couldn't decipher except when she initially went up with a 'whoa cool!'

You look at the closed front door and sighed, 'Guess so huh?'

You decide to do some push ups to pass the time and finally both came down together once you hit 50 and in Alphys hands was your arm. The tubing looked like muscles snaking around, a green like flow going through them fluxing in and out.

"She finally got it!" Undyne had a excited look on her face and Alphys was blushing madly from who knows why but you were excited yourself with a huge smile on your face.

"W-w-well let's get it on!" She guided you to a metal examination table nearby and you sat on it. She placed the arm next to you and blushed even deeper, "U-uhhh I'm g-going y-you h-have y-you a-a-ask you to... T-take of y-your shirt...?" The end came off as a question that made you blush as well, "I-I-I need full access t-to y-your arm so... P-please..." 

You embarrassingly shrugged off your crop top shirt and Undyne took her leave before you took off your bra. Soon Alphys did a health check up and hooked you up to a heart monitor and laid you to the table, "It's g-going t-to hurt. L-like a lot. Do you w-want to be p-put u-under to s-sleep?" 

You felt a shiver crawl up your spine and nervousness curdle in your stomach, "Y-yeah. I think that would be for the best..." Alphys left you for a moment to come back with a couple seal tight closed blue bags that held the syringe, an IV and IV connector and smaller needle. A bottle of a translucent orange liquid in another hand. 

"G-go ahead and try to r-relax, you'll probably b-be sore when y-you wake up, b-but you'll have your a-arm!" She gave you a reassuring smile and her feather stood proudly, "I-I'll take c-care of y-you I p-promise."

You nodded and closed your eyes. She grasped your bare shoulder lightly and you feel a cold wetness go over it quickly and firmly. You hear her go to your other side and she carefully grasped your atm with grace, you feel the cold wetness go over where your arm bends and soon you feel a prick, "D-do you have a-any allergies?" 

"No..." You were starting to feel drowsy now.

"G-good." Her voice echoed in your head and soon you were out.

~*~❤❤~*~

The sound of dripping echoed in your ears. Blackness uncovering your eyes like a cloth and you were face to face back into what you know as hell.

Your teammates.  
Their uniforms bloodied.  
Their bodies tagged and disformed....  
You couldn't move.  
Black pits like their eyes were pulled out and blood continuously trailing out and dripping from their jaws.

"You failed us..." Your first officer, the female voiced out. Her brown hair matted with blood, some patches missing and showing bruises on the side of her skull. A gapping and torn hole from her clavicle to her upper hips, flesh worn in both directions. You wanted to throw up.

"You had one job..." Another voice you see your second in command say, half of his face and part of his shoulder burnt and crisped. Long parallel gashes across his chest gnarly and rotted purple.

"Where were you when we needed you?!" Another voice yelled and you turn your head again to see another teammate, he was missing his left leg, the bone fractured and splintered. Blood gushing from it and pooling on the floor, "I HAVE KIDS!!!" He screamed and the others also yelled more and you closed your eyes.

"I had a family!"

"We trusted you!"

"How can you act so normal!?" 

"Wake up!"

"All you can do is run?!"

"Failing is what you're good at!"

No..! 

"Wake up!!"

"You deserve to die for letting us down!"

NO!!! 

"Wake up!!!" 

"NO!!" You screamed out and you came face to face with Undyne and a startled Alphys behind the queen Toriel as you glance over the fish woman's shoulder.

"You were having a night terror again." Undyne brushed her clawed fingers through your hair to help ground you again as you couldn't control your quick and yet strangling breath, "It's okay, you're safe (Y/N). It's not your fault. It's okay."

You couldn't control it anymore and began to cry into her chest hard. 

She Pat your back carefully and rubbed it soothingly as she shushed quietly.

"You gave us quite the frighten my dear." You hear Toriel and feel another warmth embrace you.

After a while you finally let it all out and pull away slowly from the two. You wipe your cheek and were met with cold metal and look at the arm now attached to your shoulder. You were sore, but you were happy to see it. The skin around the metal on your shoulder was wrapped around it precisely and carefully and almost seemed to meld into it.

You touched the skin in amazement, "Queen T-Toriel's m-magic healed the s-skin there and helped it to m-manage to s-stay there. P-Pretty c-cool huh?" Alphys looked so proud in her and Toriels' work as she spoke.

"Y-yeah..." Your voice was raspy and you swiped your tongue over dry lips, "How long was I out?" 

"About a day. That's it." Undyne shrugged and you nodded, "Thirsty?" 

You nodded and she pulled a canteen from her back pocket in her cargo shorts.

You gratefully took it and helped yourself to three gulps of water after opening it and closed it back up and gave it back to her. She placed it back in her back pocket and you took the chance to look at the arm again. You noticed the green and violet colors swim inside the tubing together, never really mixing together but dancing and swirling with each other. It was hypnotic the more you stared, "So that's the magic?"

"Y-Yep!" Alphys giggled and you grinned.

"This is so cool..." 

"So." Undyne's voice brought your attention to her and you lock eyes to eye with her, "What do you say we train tonight yeah?" 

You grin widely and nod, "Hell yeah." 

"Sweet!" Undyne barked out a laugh and did a proud pose with it and it made you giggle as well.

"I think you're in good hands my dear." You feel Toriel's huge paw engulf your head as she pushed your hair out of your face.

You nodded enthusiastically which in turn made her chuckle, "Alright, I should head out and make it to the gate to be in time for Sans with the shipment of food and metal. We took in a few monster/human couples the other night and they need help building their homes before the storm hits." All three of you said your goodbyes and the Queen took her leave. Which you then took in the sight of the orange red glow of the outside. Also that you were in your bed now. With your bra on.

Whew.

"Go ahead and get your shirt on Punk, it's going to get dark soon. I'll give you an old sweater that I think you'll fit in..." She pondered over that while she went upstairs.

You look to Alphys as she twiddled her thumbs and stared at the floor, "Thank you Alphys. This is really awesome. I appreciate it." She seemed a little perplexed to you saying this and she jumped slightly. You grab your shirt that was on the table next to your bed and slide it on. It wasn't so weird anymore but yet after not having an arm for such a while it was foreign when it rested on the metal and skin.

"Y-y-yes! I'm happy you like it..." You grinned and soon Undyne came tumbling down the stairs with an army print jacket.

"This fit me when I was a kid, but I'm sure you'll fit it!" She handed it to you and you easily slipped it on. It went over your hands slightly but you just pulled the cuffs to your wrists easily. The fabric was a cozy cotton that felt great on your skin. You look at the cool metal fingers of your right hand and opened and closed it easily.

Alphys watched closely as you did so, "A-Any p-pain at all? T-the j-joints b-bending smoothly?" 

You bend your elbow and roll your shoulder and give her jazz hands, "No pain, just like you said, soreness. It's like a normal arm. Just... Mechanical. Like those cool Mechas you would see in your animes!" You both giggle to that and Undyne grins widely to the both of your interactions.

"Ready Punk?" Undyne proudly asks and you grinned with a nod.

"Yup!" You stood slowly and the both of you start to walk out.

"I'm going to take her to the Grove Al! I'll bring her back in a couple hours." Undyne announced before we take our leave, Alphys confirmed before the door closed.

You breathed in the not so fresh but good enough air. Vigor coursing through your veins and left you feeling giddy as you followed the fish monster.

If people weren't staring before, they were now. Your arm bright green in the sun setting, leaving the place in a dark shadow from the wall, the sky making a dark orange and reds over the area.

There were some whispers and muttering around the both of you and Undyne's mood seemed to dampen the closer you and her got to the front gate.

The dog like monsters stopped the two of you and she growled, "I have permission from the Queen. Don't start with me Dogamy." 

Opposite of said dog monster Dogamy whined, "We were just making sure Undyne. Can't really trust humans out here ya know?" It was a feminine like voice and dark brown eyes with long lashes flicked to you and back to Undyne.

"Yeah, I understand. But she's fine. She works with Sans and his brother Papyrus now." She crossed her arms. Her web like ears turning down as her lip twitched in irritation.

"Papyrus?? How can...?! But Sans never trusts any human around his brother!" 

You tilted your head and looked to Undyne. 

"Yeah well I guess that says something doesn't it?" She grumbled out and turned to you, grabbed your wrist and pulled you through the gate, "Come on, let's go." She led the way and soon it turned slightly damp and humid. There was more grass instead of dirt and more palm and sun loving trees instead of bristle bushes.

You hear water running and soon came to a clearing. 

"This is the Grove!" 

A small waterfall ran into a little pond, small fish swam inside and you walked over to it. Behind you was a large patch of dirt surrounded by grass and next to the pond was a large boulder.

That also had a large skeleton sitting on it and you didn't notice til now and fell back on your rump in surprise.

Said skeleton looked up and into your direction and seemed to swoon with a cry of happiness, "HUMAN!? YOU ARE ALIVE FINALLY AND HAVE AN ARM!" He quickly came to your side and you noticed the size and facial features that were very different than Sans's. You knew who this was...

"A-are you Papyrus?" He scooped you up under your arms and set you back on your feet.

"YES! I AM THE COOLEST AND THE GREATEST PAPYRUS! ALSO THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU HERE!" He sounded so proud of himself and you couldn't blame him. He DID save your life. 

You instantly pull him into a hug, that really just ended up to you pulling yourself to his legs and hugging them cause he's so big, "Thank you very much. I owe you one." 

"NYHOOHOOHOO OH MY GOODNESS! HOW WONDERFUL! MY VERY FIRST FAN!" You giggled to this and agreed to this.

"Sorry to break the heartfelt moment but you can join Papyrus! We're going to be doing some training!" Undyne chirped out and you have now attached yourself to the skelemans lower leg bone.

"OH YEAH! TRAINING WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU HUMAN!" His loud but so innocent voice made you squeeze harder and curl your legs around it.

"(Y/N)?" Undyne tilted her head in confusion.

You stared back with a dead pan look, "Nu." 

You like the feeling of Papyrus's magic around you and the way the orange flickered in and out of the tubes. Like a magnet you latched on and didn't want to let go.

Undyne barked out a laugh and Papyrus just had a goofy toothy grin, "BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO TRAIN IF YOU ARE HUGGING MY LEG? NYHEHEHEH!"

You smiled and nodded, "Okay, okay I'll let go." You release the poor skelly monster and frown when the magic went back to the green of Undyne's. It wasn't bad or anything, just static like. Energetic.

"Come on Punk, over here." She led you to the bare dirt patch and took a battle stance at the edge of the field.

You did so yourself and Papyrus laughed, "ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU'VE HAD SOMEONE ELSE TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE!" 

"Heck yes! I'm pumped!" She made her move and in just a few steps closed the distance, she sent her fist down and you rolled under her and kicked the back of her knee, making it buckle and she was sent kneeling. Her hand braced herself on the floor and swooped her leg low, making you trip over and roll once more for recovery.

You quickly dodge the fist that was sent to you at head height and ducked back so low your hands caught you and so you used the leverage to send your feet up and kicked under her chin and clicking her teeth together pretty hard.

"Damn! You're pretty good Punk!" 

You smirked and once again you were circling each other again.

"Right back at ya Undyne."

This time you took the first move and charged for the fish woman she took a dump pose, spreading her legs and arms at her side and before she could clap you between two webbed hands, you slid to your knees and slid on the dirt under her. Once far enough you go on both hands and kick out both your feet and successfully pushing her forward by her butt.

"Shit!" She fell forwards and onto her face.

A cloud of dust puffed out from her fall and took a bit to settle as you walked over, "Eat dirt?" You say in the most innocent voice and chuckle when Undyne raises a hand, face still in the ground. You grasp her hand and help her up and she sits up and pulls you into a choke hold in her elbow and gives you a noogie, "You little Punk!!!" She let out a cackling laughter and you struggled to get out of her strangling grasp.

She finally let you go of her death noogie and the three of you went back to camp. Being outside really helped you unwind, let alone the session with Undyne. 

After a couple houses later, Papyrus left the group to go to his own home, leaving you and Undyne alone together.

It was very desolate on the dirt path as the both of you walked side by side. No one except the occasional pitter patter here and there.

"Just so you know, you're going to be okay (Y/N)." She kept her gaze ahead on the path, her yellow eye scanning the area.

"What do you mean Undyne?" You looked to her eye and to see if her ear was giving off any of her emotions, but it kept at a neutral.

"Well. Let's just say, I know what it feels like to lose something important to you." She looked to you and pointed to her eye patch and you pursed your lips and nodded. You could feel her continued stare on you and it didn't make you uncomfortable really... Just sadness.

"Sans. He knows too. But also someone important too. He doesn't like to be away from his brother much so when he asked you to go to Grillby's with him, I was actually surprised. Usually he's spending his off time with his younger brother." Her grin turned something you didn't want to decipher and felt a chill run up your spine.

"Well, of course he would want to get to know the person he's going to work with." You shrug and you hear her giggle.

"Yeah okay." She said with sarcasm you didn't even WANT to comment on. You both went inside and see Alphys glued to the huge TV and watching to what you came to learn was Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. You've never seen this one though and decided to sit next to her and Undyne sat on her other side.

She jumped, startled from the sudden bodies next to her and then scrunched her muzzle, "Y-you g-guys smell! G-Go shower!" You chuckle and Undyne hooked an arm over her shoulders and you joined in laughing.

"But we love you Babe!" Undyne hollered and Alphys squealed under her and tried to pull away from the sweaty stench of fish monster and human.

"N-nooooo!" You swore if she had an emoji it would be the cry face as you pull away and get up to hit the shower first. 

~*~❤~*~

Once you were finished you exit out and walk into a conversation unnoticed of your presence.

"So he's downstairs in containment again? Man heat is rough for him... Good thing it hit with him coming back then." Undyne stole some popcorn from the basket Alphys had filled.

"Y-Yeah, he w-was in P-Pretty b-bad shape." You wipe the towel some more on your hair as you listen, "He h-had half o-of his horns a-already. H-he almost escaped l-last month w-when I w-went t-to feed h-him some food."

You shuddered to the thought and looked at the elevator to your right. Alphys said to never go down there and you respected it. But now your mind said other wise and you did your best to ignore it.

"How long do you think this would last?" Undyne sprawled out her legs on the floor as the main character saved his damsel in distress from the fire on the screen.

"W-well. It t-took three a-and a half weeks last t-time, but I think s-since he c-came a week late he'll be in c-containment for at l-least a w-week for his heat." 

You took this moment to walk over and plop yourself down next to them, "What's a heat?" You grab some popcorn from the two seem to be frozen bodies next to you.

"U-u-u-uhhh....." Alphys kept stammering with a red face so Undyne sighed.

"How much did you hear Punk?" Undyne didn't sound upset so you told her the truth.

"The part where Sans was downstairs and in heat. Other than that not much." You drop two more pieces of popcorn in your mouth and turn your vision to the movie once more. The damsel found out the main character has another lover and dramatically cries into her chair.

"Well... Uhh... Heat is like... Well... Crap."

You turned your head to watch them both stammer and blush like crazy, you raise a brow and munch some more.

"Heat is the want to breed, I guess you could say. They want to mate with their significant other and procreate. Sans on the other hand, even with out a mate, his magic spurs it like how humans get their periods?" She looks to Alphys for confirmation and she quickly nods, "So yeah. Uh, to keep from things happening to humans that smell good to Sans, Alphys keeps him locked up until he just kind let's all this extra magic out..?" She looks to her again and Alphys nods quickly again.

You blushed and looked at the rest of your popcorn, "You don't think it's dangerous for me to be here?" 

Alphys nervously chuckled and waved, "N-no way. If i-it was- I would h-have to t-transfer you to the r-refugee camp quite m-more than a c-couple k-kilometers from here." 

Whew.

"Ah okay." You couldn't help but the feel curious about it but decided to not ask more about it anymore. 

Once the movie ended Alphys turned on the lights and went into the kitchen, she came back out with a platter of food and went to the elevator door, "I-I'm going to G-Go d-drop this f-food off t-to him. B-be right b-back." The door opened and she entered and she was gone.

"Wait, isn't she putting herself in danger of going down there?" You looked to Undyne.

"Uhh, no? I guess he only likes humans, so he's not interested in monsters. Like I could go down there but he'll more or less ignore me and Alphys and still be whining for his mate." She scratched the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Oh so he has a mate? Why doesn't she help him pass it quicker? I mean it's supposed to discharge magic right? Kind of like energy for humans." You got up and went into the kitchen for water and Undyne follows you.

"No on all of those." You pass her a cup and take one out for yourself, "He doesn't have a mate. Just a lot of magic that collects and really messes with his physical form. Heat is to breed, so it turns into that for him and he finds himself a mate. I mean. It wouldn't be much of a problem if he didn't completely destroy the mate in this time." 

"Destroy?" You pour the water from a pitcher you retrieved from the fridge.

"Mutilate." She took a sip and you almost drop your cup.

"Holy shit." You drink the cupful and pour another to take to your bedside table.

"Yeah. So stay up here okay?" She watched you leave with a concerned eye and you wave to her good night.

You sit on your bed and think it over, it must be really hard for him to have to deal with that. Poor guy...

Taking one more gulp you place it on the table and lay back to go to sleep. Hearing small echos of groans and growls from the vent next to you. The sound of a nose sniffing from the vent and whines.

It made you wonder why he mutilated his mates but also wondered if it was on purpose for a thing he likes or just on accident.

Honestly you were glad he was locked somewhere safe so he doesn't kill anyone and stays safe all at the same time.

The elevator door opens again and the smell of stale sweat and old books wafted over to you and it made you purse your lips and stuff your nose into your pillow.

You were also sure he himself wasn't that big of a fan of it...

Finally your brain was starting to dip into dreamland and next you saw nothing but black in your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slap a Kudo down below and maybe send a comment, if there are any mistakes let me know! I accept constructive criticism so I can be a better writer!


	4. Attempted Escape, but didn't get so far...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys finds the containment area a mess and fixes what she can and tries to temporarily fix the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys once again! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

The next couple of days were filled with training with Undyne. A lot of times she would win but sometimes you would and have a small celebration for yourself.

A couple times Papyrus would join in and you would feel a rush of adrenaline pumping through your veins from the feeling of magic coursing through your body. It was electrifying and sent goosebumps rising over your skin.

It was then that a tube came apart at your shoulder and a flurry of orange and green magic forced it's way out and sprays against your face. You cry out in pain and fall back, the ground looking blurry and your sight going dizzy. Your head pulsed and you felt like you couldn't breathe, "H-HELP!" You cry out and felt the two come at your side, Undyne closing the tube with putting her webbed hand over both openings. Everything seemed to have a red tint to it and just opening your eyes hurt and made your head pulse more.

"We need to take her to Alphys, come on. We'll guide you back okay?" Undyne sounded so worried and you only nodded, if someone knew what to do, it would be Alphys.

They guided you quickly back and before you knew it you were sitting on your bed, "I-I-I need s-some p-p-privacy!" and a clawed hand took off your shirt quickly, "I-I-I t-taped up the r-ripped t-tube, I n-need you to o-open your eyes p-please." 

"It hurts!" Tears started to form and even those hurt, like they were overly sensitive.

"P-please (Y/N)! I-I need you t-to work with m-me." A clawed hand took your cheeks and pinched them together lightly, "I-if you don't I can't heal you!" 

You hear a growl rumbled through the vents of something he was saying but couldn't quite hear it to your left and recognized it as Sans, "W-WHAT?!?" She muttered under her breath some things, "W-we n-need the Queen! Undyne g-go g-get Toriel p-please!" 

"On it!" All their voices rang inside your head and just made you feel dizzier.

"S-stay with me, c-calm down." You heard some more dark words from the vent, "Y-you're n-not even s-supposed t-to be t-talking through there! It c-could really e-effect you!" 

"Dear child!" You hear quick heavy footfalls to you side and the hair on your body stood on end. No one was touching you and you had a hard time staying up on your own.

"S-SANS!" The feeling left you and you feel warm paws take a hold of your face, "S-she has a-a case of h-high ma-magic poisoning. D-during training with Undyne the t-tube ripped. I-I'll have t-to re-replace them." 

"(Y/N)? I need you to open your eyes dearest." 

You tried too but could only get it slightly, catching sight of pink fur in a dark purple dress, you knew that as Toriel. 

"Try again, you did so well." Her voice was wavering but strong and caring.

You tried once more and get them halfway open, "Good, good... Keep it there." You see a low orange and white glow. The feeling of warmth over you soothing the pain and discomfort. Letting you open your eyes wider but the red tint was still there.

"U-Undyne? C-can you g-get me a rag and a-a small b-bowl of w-warm water?" You hear Alphys and Undyne's footsteps leave the room.

"W-where's Papyrus?" You hoarsed out.

"He's waiting outside Dear." Toriel answered and eased your mind. You felt her paw on your chest lightly push you down to your bed. 

"H-here's the water Tori." 

"Thank you Alphys." You then feel the warm, wet rag upon your face. Wiping away the slick on your head. The feeling soothing and lulling you to sleep.

~*~❤~*~

You awoke to the sounds of hard scratching against metal in the vent. It was dark in here so you knew it was still night time.  
Your head hurt but you could see now, the red tint was from the tubing snapping and hitting your face.

You hear the scratching again and face the vent, the feeling of your blood pulsing in your head as you slide off the bed carefully and grow closer and touch the grate, "Hello?" You waited for an answer and all the noises stopped, "Sans?" You then hear an echoed whine, "Are you okay?" 

"Kitten..." The pet name sounded so stressed and hissed out, it made your face red and the hair on your neck stand.

"No..." You smile slightly and lean your back on the tiled wall, "This isn't your kitten Sans. It's just me, (Y/N)." 

Another whine that sounded sad and mournful made you grimace, "I smelled blood earlier, was it yours?"

"Yeah... Had a little accident training with Undyne. Alphys is switching the plastic tubing to a metal enforced type in the morning..." You look at the metal arm and see the taped together tubes.

He growled slightly to that, "You need to be more careful."

"Well I can't just sit around. Let alone I'm glad it happened here, not while we're out side of the walls." 

Silence settled between the two of you and you hear a low growl, "Let me see you..."

"I'm not allowed to go down there Sans. So I have to decline." You watch as a blue and green flicker of magic runs through the tubes.

It was quiet for a moment once more and you soon hear a groan, he sounded like he needed a distraction, "Remember when you took me to Grillby's?" You glance to the vent and hear a small grunt in answer, "That was the best burger I've ever had. Zone one and Zone two has nothing on Grillby." You chuckle and hear him let out a snort.

"You could definitely say they were on fire." 

Another snort from him and maybe a small chuckle could be heard from deep in the vent and soon silence overcame again. Only sounds of short and bated breathing filling it. It was a comfortable but also slightly awkward quiet.

"It's pretty heated down here for me already." 

You smile and chuckle slightly to his pun back, you wanted to help ground him like how Undyne does for you when you have a day terror or dream terror. Being cramped up down there you sure it made anyone crazy. You didn't really know how a heat felt or how it went, but you had a good gist of it by what Undyne told you previously.

Either that or he's just insanely bored.

A deep and gutteral groan then sounded from the vent and it made goosebumps rise on your arms and up to your neck. Some more sniffing and a wet noise. 

"Fuck..." A loud crack sounded and the sounds of steps away from the vent. Something being knocked over and more whines.

"Sans?" 

A loud bang sounded and it made you jump up from the wall to your feet and fall back. Your heart raced in your chest as more scratching noises sounded.

A low growl sounded, "Kitten..." It sounded almost demonic like and you scooted back from the wall on your butt.

It then left the vent slinking out, not so gracefully sounding either.

A pained whine sounded and you crawled back over to the vent.

"You're scent is such a tease... So sweet..." Your face went red once more as the same demonic like voice sounded, "Like honey. I want it... I want it..." 

"Sans." You raise your brows, "Come back big guy." You quickly tried to filter through your head of what to ground him back with, "You know I met your brother finally..."

"Papyrus?" His voice sounded normal once more but a tint of strain.

"He is very nice. Just like you, I feel so comfortable around him." 

He scoffed, and was quiet for a while until you heard some shuffling and a low thud, "I'm sure he was glad to see you not bleeding out anymore."

"Yeah, the arm is pretty cool. I can't wait for you to see it." You looked at the arm and see a slight blue and light green wisp around in the tubing once more, "What color is your magic Sans?" 

"Blue and green. Mostly the green." His breathing you could hear as haggard and you couldn't help the chuckle escape you.

"What's so funny?" 

"Just get better soon okay Sans? I need to go back to bed. It's probably late." 

"Please don't go..." You hear a whine and couldn't get yourself to get up hearing it.

You sigh and sit there, staring into the darkness in front of you. Trying to decide whether or not to get up.

You finally stood but grab your pillow and blanket and set it by where you sat and lay your chest on the pillow, "Well, I need to get some rest. I'm sure Alphys is going to wake me up pretty early."

It was quiet, and you wondered if he was still there.

"Sans? You still there?" 

"Yeah..." 

You settled into the pillow and tiredly stared at the vent grate.

"This is going to be a long two weeks..." He groaned, "We have so much to do... And 'this' happens..." 

"Yeah, Toriel and Undyne told me. Not going to lie, I'm a little nervous." 

"What part made you nervous? That we have to go to the city? Or that I go into heat?"

"Both. But also that Alphys says the city is dangerous..."

A low but loud growl rumbled from the vent, "I won't let them touch you." 

"I believe it." You pull the blanket over your body and hug the pillow under you.

"Then what are you so nervous about?" His voice was wavering between a neutral and whine.

"It's new. Places I don't know. I'm excited but nervous at the same time. Do you get any problems out there?" 

"Sometimes, but mostly it's just bandits. Easy fish to take out of waters." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well. Fish need water to breathe right?" 

You purse your lips as you get the idea and hum lightly in response. It was a lighter way to say such a dark action, but understood either way.

"So Undyne told me about LV today." He growled lowly to this, "Wait-wait-wait..!" You whispered loudly and shushed him, "I just wanted to ask... Why did you defend me at the bar? I'm sure you've seen my LV." 

"Well... You have a lot of EXP. You know what that is right?" 

"Yeah."

"You have a lot of EXP, but your LVL. It's only a two. With how much EXP is on you, you should be a higher LV... But you don't. I don't understand it, but I guess we'll find out later on then won't we?" 

"I guess so..." Your eyes started to droop as exhaustion started to kick in.

"Good night (Y/N)." 

"Good night Sans..." You mumbled and your mind dipped into dreamland.

~*~❤~*~

It was a rather loud morning of Alphys barating your ear about sleeping near the vent like that.   
She told you she went to give Sans some food last night and saw the vent broken open and dents inside when she went to investigate.   
She also added that he was to large to fit through, but the more he gets into his heat, the more senseless he gets and maybe would try to get through and more than likely hurt himself or use his magic to bring you down to him.

That later suggestion brought a scary image to your brain.

So she took it upon herself to cover your vent by the bed with a thick layers of multiple plastic sheets duct taped to the wall. She then went downstairs and came back up a little irate but otherwise fine.

She then told you to follow her.

You followed her upstairs and you see many posters of different animes, figures of all sorts on dressers and shelves and a bed to the far right corner. A metal table in the middle with three chairs around it, "I-I-I need to s-switch out the t-tubes, s-so if you c-could, pl-please sit at the metal t-table." 

You walked over and took your seat. She went by her bed and pulled out a tool box from under it and a cardboard box and made her way back to you at the table, "I-I've had these for a w-while. So I-I'm happy t-to use them." She pulled out a silver tubing, silver swirled around a thick screen like grating, "T-the screen w-would help it c-cool d-down and help it not c-come apart s-so easily whether it's f-from over heating, the t-type of m-magic, or just from b-battle wear in g-general. L-let alone t-the silver will h-help it attract m-more energy for off magic use."

As she went to work you could hear the sounds of growls and things breaking and ripping. Alphys paused for a moment to look at the vent and then started back to what she was doing removing the plastic tubing and replacing them.

More noises sounded below and you started to feel a little uncomfortable, she noticed as you tense up, "H-he's just m-mad I sealed his v-vent th-that leads to your b-bed down stairs."

Oh... 

"He called me kitten last night."

This made her drop the screwdriver and it bounced off her table to the floor, "W-WHAT?! O-o-oh no. Wh-what d-did you t-tell him??" She licked her maw nervously as her own eyes flicked between the two of yours.

"I told him I wasn't his Kitten..." You blushed, "Then I told him about my training and stuff, but that's it."

She looked a little nervous but bent down and fished for her screwdriver from under the seat.

"U-usually we d-don't have humans a-at this c-camp site just in c-case he b-breaks out. I-I-I have no o-other choice b-but to t-tell Undyne what happened. Y-you might g-get a t-temporary t-transfer..." She grasped her screwdriver and started back to working on your arm once more and glanced the indifferent look on your face, "I-It's for b-both of your s-safety. J-just thinking o-of the situation, and t-the fact w-we don't know i-if c-cross breeding is a-a thing between m-monsters and h-humans, and i-if you would s-survive his h-heat." 

"What happens? Like is he just violent or something?" 

She shook her head, "H-he just g-grows... B-bigger. V-very animal like. He b-bites and h-his claws... L-lets just say h-he needs to s-stay here until i-it's over." 

It was quite for a while and you couldn't help but feel antsy as she worked.

"W-why are y-you so c-curious if I m-may ask?" She has half of the tubing done at this point and you couldn't help but feel on the hot spot.

"I-I'm just curious is all. I've never seen a monster heat before. My first time hearing it last night." You scratch your head with your other arm shyly.

"Hmm..." She hummed questionably, and you sighed. 

"Does it hurt him?" 

"T-the heat?"she glanced up at your eyes for a moment before looking back at what she's doing.

"Yeah."

"Uuuh no? I m-mean, m-maybe? As p-painful as h-humping p-pillows get really..." 

This made the blood rush to your cheeks and ears so you watch her work on the last 8 tubes.

"What do you know about the abandoned city?" 

"Uuhmm, W-well there a-are actually a-a lot of a-abandoned cities. T-this one in p-particular has m-many resources a-and we need t-those for our o-other sites we have. L-like our r-refugee camp and t-the mountain." There was now only five more left, "W-we have o-other drivers. B-but they a-are o-on safer and s-shorter routes. Not a lot o-of monsters a-and h-humans want t-the job."

"I could understand." That would explain what Sans was talking about to the other monster at the bar.

"T-the m-many territories are o-owned by g-gangs or are j-just small c-communities. B-be VERY c-careful at the f-forest though. Only s-sometimes do w-we have to g-go there b-but we need food s-somehow. S-since the B-bomb dropped, t-there isn't much p-plant life f-forest animals t-to be. S-so everyone goes t-to the f-forest." You nodded to this information and filed it in your mind for later use if you and Sans ever went there. She finally finished your arm and puts down her screwdriver and scoops up the plastic tubes and puts them in the cardboard box, "I-if you are ever s-stuck out there a-and Sans starts t-to grow horns... I made a-a-a mod on his t-truck a-and you can h-hide in there un-until his heat i-is done. I-it's where the c-cargo is a-and in the f-far back t-to your left. H-he's usually very g-good at getting b-back before t-then. B-but it pays to b-be careful." 

You agree to this and stretch out your fingers. Hopefully it never comes to that and you get back safely. 

All the lights suddenly go black and Alphys let's out a small squeal, "T-that's normal, b-but not good t-timing..." She rushes down the stairs and you follow behind her. She opens a closet in the kitchen and pulls out what you recognized as an old generator from before the bomb.

She acts fast and hooks it up but the lights stayed off, "I-it's for his 'containment area'. D-don't want it u-unlocking on us n-now d-do we?" She nervously asked with a chuckle and you kind of laughed but really didn't either.

There was then another crash downstairs and you see Alphys sweat, "L-lets get you out o-of the b-building now sh-shall we?" 

"Please." 

You've watched enough scary movies to know where any of those noises lead and happily leave with the dinosaur woman and let her lead the way outside.

It was busy as usual in the day time and people seemed to have accepted you by now. Or at least ignored you by now.

"I-I'm going to have y-you be w-with Undyne for t-tonight." She wrung her hands nervously, her pace quickening and you jogged to keep up with her, "P-power o-outages are not g-good. I-I don't e-even know w-what caused it since i-it's so sunny!"

You both finally made it to Undyne's place and much to your dismay Alphys explained what happened and wanted to take extra measures to make sure you were safe. 

So here you are, sitting on the couch inside, and watching a darkness overcome the whole city... Wait... You peek upwards and see storm clouds, "Uh oh..." 

The ground stained black and brown with heavy rain and the rest of the monsters scattered to their places or under cover.

The rain here was anything but as it used to be... Ever since the explosion that caused such disarray with humans and monsters alike, nothing has really.

Now the rain stained black in their skies tears from radiation. New equipment helps filter the water thanks to monsters for the invention and they had the biggest radiation cleanser in all the Zones.

The mountain. 

It's where most of the monsters got their money. 

Anyone would know from just their history books now and days. 

Once Alphys leaves with an black umbrella over her self Undyne places her hand on her hip and lean on her left leg as she looks at you, "You know, now that he has smelled your scent, this might really fuck with his head." 

"I didn't know!" You lean your elbows on your knees while you lean forward and cover your face with your hands.

"This is just too much I swear..." She sighed and ran her webbed fingers through her up done in a ponytail hair.

"You're telling me..." You mumbled under your hands.

"Try not to worry too much. If anything he'll probably just be more obligated to protect you..?" The way she rose her voice at the end made it sound like a question as she took a seat on the couch next to you, "Worst comes to worse- I might have to drive you out of town tonight if Alphys doesn't call me later." 

You groan and hope it doesn't come to that. You didn't want to leave the people you came to love and enjoy already.

She slapped your back with a chuckle, "Don't look so bummed. It would only be until Sans has to pick you up and you both head to the city anyways."

"I just... Don't really want to leave. That's all." You rest your head on the cool palm of your metal arm.

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it (Y/N)." You look at her with a raised eyebrow, "What I mean is that you guys are going to be doing may be a hard job but it keeps our camps alive. You agreed to do it and we really do need your help to get this alliance with this community. They aren't the nicest people but they have what we need for the ref camp on the outside wall. It's almost like everyday we run out of more and more space there because people's places are getting torn to the ground or we saved them from enslavement." 

She explained that being a shipment carrier doesn't consist of just supplies, but people too. Taking them with you on the way to a safe place for them to be.

"I already know that someday... We're going to have to expand to another location. But we don't really know where. Everything, everyone, and everyplace just seems so... Dangerous...." The pitter patter of the rain filled the silence between the both of you, unsettling in your stomach, "But I guess that's why we're here. To help people have a little hope..." 

You look over at her direction and see her smirk at you.

"Both of you have a big responsibility. Sans has already taken it, all we need is you."

~*~❤~*~ 

You ended up agreeing to her small speech and hugged it out in the end. You told her you were afraid of accepting such a big responsibility since you noticed how much people depended on the two of you. 

And here you are, already messing with your coworker probably having sexual fantasies about you in an enclosed space far underground.

Yup, starting out just great.

But it was also that you were afraid of messing up again. One slip up and it could cost you the pains of over hundreds of people you didn't even know.

It made you feel sick that you couldn't even protect four of them...

Ad you laid on the couch, clutching the thin blanket close to your chest and tossing and turning. You finally gave up on sleep and just stared out the window. The beaten up velvet faux leather couch seemed to engulf your body with its plushness. The speckled black dots forming on the window glass and sliding down to stain the wooden panes below it.

You then see the blinding flash of lightning and the loud crack of thunder and hide your head in the plush. The sound of hard winds blowing on the metal panel walls.

The place was pretty sturdy so you weren't nervous about that. It's just the noise... You couldn't chance a night terror right now.

As time seemed to pass on forever the lightning and thunder lightened up and moved onto the next Zone, but the rain stayed. You counted to 287 to try your best to stay grounded. It became a thing that helped when you were by yourself in times like this.

Soon the sun set broke through the sky and you closed your eyes and tried some breathing relaxation techniques that your higher up taught your team. It really helped in times like this...

After a while of breath in... Breath out... Your mind took over for another dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slap a Kudo or comment! Maybe both! I hope you have an awesome day and/or night ❤


	5. The hunt is on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving more into the story! 
> 
> And also Sans is better ;I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late night post, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter delves more into the story line and I might post the next chapter early on in the week :)

A week passed easily and you stayed with Undyne the whole time. Alphys says that Sans has been less prone to tantrums now that you're not teasing him with your scent lingering around.   
During your stay Undyne helped you with training and tips for cooking outside the Zones. For the nights when you don't have an oven, she showed you how to make a camp fire. How to identify different plants of whether they were edible, poisonous, or you just don't downright eat them. 

She walked you a couple miles away from the camp and already the pads of your feet could feel the heat of the slightly blackened dirt below you. She guided you to a small plant growing out of the ground. The long green stems growing out, small leaves poking out every inch and the top dotted with small yellow flowers with other smaller green buds, "This is called mustard seed. It's edible, and the taste, like mustard, is very bitter and tangy." She then demonstrated how to take it apart for consumption and gave you the piece of the flower. You put it your mouth and your lips curled, it wasn't bad tasting, you just didn't like that bitter taste that was in it.

"Great. Awesome. I'll keep it in mind for when I'm starving..." 

She howled in laughter, "You're such a Dork!" She guided you back and you see a truck go by the two of you. It was quite rugged six wheeler. It had an open cape to hold people in the back and you see a couple monsters inside and stare at you as they go on ahead.

"More people? I thought we were full?" Undyne mumbled mostly to herself but couldn't help but to ask her in curiosity.

"What do you mean by 'full'? Can't you guys expand to the grounds?" You keep walking side by side with her and soon the sight of the gate came to.

"We could, but the we would need more soldiers for look out. We are already lacking a lot since most of the people who come here are to pussy foot to stop up to this shit we are in now..." She scoffs, "Yet they all want to talk about doing something... It's annoying." You think back to the monster at Grillby's and nod in slight understanding, she then paused for a moment and you pause with her. She then sighs and plops her butt down in the dirt. The wind that blew by was nice and cold and picked up her red hair that was tied into a ponytail, her ears drooped down as she picked up a stray stick and dug into the ground, "Don't get me wrong... This little area is a good place and we actually do have a lot of soldiers."

"Where are they then?" You sat next to her and glace at the guard dogs at the gate.

"A lot of them fight for the refugee camp west of here. We have Dogamy, Dogaressa, and Greater Dog and Lesser Dog. They do a great job too. But if we need a strong community, then we need people who actually want to work on it. Not just a bunch of people who want to hide cause they thing the Zones will make it all better." She drew what looked like the three circular walls of the Zones, and to the right of just outside the third wall was a small rectangle. She then drew what you knew as Mt.Ebbott east west from the gate. Two circles far north from the wall, "The rectangle is the camp." She pointed to the rectangle, "This is Ebbott." She pointed to the large weirdly formed circle east west, "These two are very important to your mission and also where we get our scrap metals." She pointed to the one that was straight north, "This is the city. It's owned by head Rebel Damon. He has a whole community of just humans. He's not all great towards monsters either. We've told him about the mixed refugee camp and he told us to bring a human with us when we can make the trade. We asked our camp and none came forward. At all." She sighed heavily and sweat beaded at her forehead and looked to you, "Then you came along..." She smiled and you scratched the back of your head, "It was just a huge thing that you just came all of a sudden and your help was the best that could happen, so thanks... I guess... I was really stressed there for a minute before you came along." 

"So sappy!" You playfully punched her shoulder and she chuckled, her ears rising once more, "But it's cool. I really like it here with you all. Sure I don't know many people, but I think it's okay cause I know the right people, and that's all I need." 

Undyne nodded to this with a chuckle and leaned over and took her canteen out from her back pocket, unscrewing the lid and taking a swig. She then passed it to you and you took a small gulp and handed it back.

She screwed it back up and placed it back in her pocket, "But that's not the only reason either. If we get in good graces of the city then we could get access to their highway. Their highway without their permission is VERY dangerous. Leading to the highway is the scrapyard. Where we get all our metals from Mike and Sarah." She pointed to the circle next to the city circle, "It's one of the reasons why the city is so dangerous. They're the scrapyards favorite customer!" She chuckled and shook her head, "Mike and Sarah are awesome, but they are multi sellers. So they sell to anyone and everyone so long as they get the money. They have workers go to the bomb site and excavate there, picking out what they can find, melt it down, and make whatever order there is." 

"Well, just like what they say, it is what it is?" 

"Heh, yeah I guess so." She smirked, "It would be a lot better then taking the route through the forest. It's nicknamed 'Hollowed Death' for a reason. Sans is the only one who goes to the scrapyard because he's strong enough to make it there alive." 

You gulped, "And if we are in good graces but we still can't use the highway?" 

Sensing your unease she patted your knee, "Then I guess you and Sans are the only ones going through for metals. We usually buy in bulk so we don't do it often." 

You ease up to hearing this, "How far is the city anyways?"

"Uhm.. Two to three days at least the way there? Sans usually takes five or six days when he gets back. It's pretty far..." She then points to Ebbott, "This is where our main water treatment plant is. Where we treat the water and distribute it elsewhere. That's where you'll be going first since that's what the city wants out of our deal, fresh water for use of the highway and fuel. They extract fuel and oil easily over there from a remaining pipeline."

"Ah, okay. Sounds good. I could understand that. It's good you guys have that too. How does that work anyways?" You tilt your head.

"It's all natural so it's nothing bad. Ebbott is self sustaining itself. How do you think we lived for so long?" She chuckles and you do too along with her, "Well. All the rest of it, I don't know much. I'm sure Sans could tell you more once his 'thing' passes." You nod and she gets up easily. She holds out her hand and you grab it firmly as she lifts you like you weighed nothing.

She then puts an arm over your shoulder and hooks it around your neck and gives you a wild noogie, "NOOOO!" You whine and she laughs loudly.

"Dooooork!" She loudly chimes and let's go completely, leaving your hair a mess.

You quickly try to assess the mess and catch up to her giggling.

~*~❤~*~

Just a couple more days until Sans was out of his heat cycle. You were a little nervous because of what happened but you were sure it couldn't be THAT BAD right?

Right...

'Ugh...' It was another black rainy day and the clouds seemed even darker. You simply rolled into your other side on the couch and just FEEL a stare boring into your head. You opened your eyes and see Undyne just staring at your forehead intensely.

"Don't. Move." She rasped out quietly.

You stilled, and then you felt something trickling on your head.

BUG.

THERES A FUCKING BUG.

"I swear to Asgore if you move (Y/N) you will regret it. It's a poisonous spider. Recluse."

You definitely didn't move then.

Nope.

As quick as lightning she swooped a jar and lid, lightly scraping your forehead but catching the spider inside.

Once the lid was closed shut you then took the time to let out your small freak out.

"Holy shit I could've died!" You place your hand on where your heart heavily palpitated. 

"Such a wuss! I had everything under control!" She laughed and put the jar on the table. You look at the spider inside having its own small freak out as it slipped it's tiny legs on the thick glass.

"Usually we don't have spiders like this." She sat on the chair next to the couch and watched the spider with you, you looked up to her in surprise.

"Really? How so?" 

"We usually only have muffets spiders, they take care of the actual spiders in town..." She then took this to get up and go to the closet by the door and put on a tight fit black jacket with metal plating on the upper and lower arm, "I'm going to check on her. I don't know why but I get a bad feeling." 

"Do you want me to come with you?" You rose up from your seat and walked over.

"No, it's alright. I don't need the radiation to effect you. You may have my magic but it doesn't make you impervious to deformation!" She pulled her hood up over head and put on a mask. Her ears made an obvious bulge in the hood that made you smile, "Alright, I'm heading out. If I'm not back in 2 hours tell Alphys on channel 1 on the walkie talkie." You nod and she was out the door just as fast. 

You go into the kitchen just around the wall and look at the clock, "8:49. Okay." 

You take your seat at the couch and bundle up, watching out the window as the rain dyed the dirt below. It was weird, the dirt would be as black as asphalt but the plants would stay green and even grow more if that was possible. It was the same effect out in Zones but they also didn't have grass where you lived. Just pitch black asphalt and slightly darker grey concrete.

You only see one or two people pass by and they looked to be the guard dogs. They had the same jackets as Undyne earlier with gas masks on instead of a small mask that Undyne put on. The only dog that really seemed to like you was Greater Dog and he waved at you in the window as he passed and you returned the gesture with happy vigor.

Other than that you only got up to check the time and go back to the window to see when she would return.

Once an hour and 45 minutes passes she finally came back. Opening the door not so gracefully and slamming it shut. She then took off the small mask and tight jacket, "Whew! She's okay, she's just a little under the weather. Tried to make it back before the time was up so I wouldn't freak out Alphys..." She smiled sheepishly as she opened the closet and put her coat back on the hanger and inside the closet. She closed it and you huddled more under the covers for warmth.

"Had me worried for a bit. Didn't want to lose my best friend..." 

Undyne's face lit up to this and put her hands on both sides of your shoulders, "I'm your best friend?!!" She had a big goofy grin and you couldn't help but to smile too.

"Yeah you big goob! Now you're acting like the Dork!" You give out a loud laugh and she giggled.

"I don't even care! I'm a best friend!" She pulled you into a tight hug and you giggled at that and tried to reciprocate back. The green in your arm swimming and steaming out.

She then let go and put her webbed hands on your cheeks so hard you made a fishy face, "You know what we need to do now that we're best friends?!"

You shook your head since you couldn't really talk with her doing this.

"Make best friend dinner!" 

An hour and many abused tomatoes and overcooked noodles later, you both happily eat spaghetti together with some laughs of old stories.

~*~❤~*~ 

A couple days pass and finally Undyne takes you to the truck station. She shows you to a certain one that was a six wheeler load on with a 15ft attachment, "Go ahead and go in the driver's seat." She helps you up on the high truck and you open the door and step inside and take the seat. 

There was a problem. Or two. But either way a problem.

Once Undyne sees when she gets in the passenger seat she lets out a howl of laughter, "YOU'RE SO SMALL!!" 

You couldn't see over the dashboard and you also couldn't reach the pedals... You make a deadpan look at her and she only tried to hold her laughter in harsh snickers.

"So, so funny..." You say sarcastically, "Why don't you show me how this works?" 

She finally calmed and leaned over, she placed her whole hand on the wheel and the steering wheel turned bright green and the engine roared to life, "This is what we meant by a lot of our equipment works with only magic. This rig is Sans' and since he has a lot of magic, he's the only one that can use this for long periods of time." She lets go of the wheel and the small rumble of the engine cuts off, "It reacts more to his magic too. Not much with mine. It'll run, but you'll hear the difference when he gets better."

"Favorites." You look at the wheel like you were offended and Undyne snorts.

"I know huh?" 

She turns her body to the back behind the main console, "Did Alphys tell you about the hideaway?" 

You nodded, "Yeah, it's for times when things get rough or I'm out with him and it's his time of the month." 

She nodded once with a hum, "Yep, once he starts growing his horns, be very wary... Uhm... I'm not going to jump to conclusions, but... If you guys do a thing... Be careful."

Your brow raises, "A thing?" 

She blushes, "If you guys become a thing you know!? Don't be such a Punk!" She pushes you lightly and you laugh, "But either way, the hatch locks from the inside and has water and dried food inside to last you two months." She turns around fully, her knees on the seat and you also do, she opens the hatch, "It's pretty big for you. There's also a hatch for the bottom of the truck that leads in, in case of emergencies. Just so you need to make an escape or if you go under the truck to hide from enemies. Since the truck doesn't use fuel like our other trucks, no one can steal it and it doesn't blow up if you shoot it! Quite handy huh?" She lets out a small hehe and closes it back up and leans back into the seat correctly, as do you.

"Do you go out like Sans does?" You feel the wheel with your hands, the wheel pulses with green magic from Undyne.

"Nah, I have to protect the Queen. I used to when we first started out 13 years back." She rested her knee on the dashboard.

"13 years? How old are you now?"

"Hundred something, I don't really keep track anymore." She shrugged and your mouth was wide open. She snickers, "Yeah you humans don't really last as long as us." 

"Not fair..." You pouted and crossed your arms. 

She continued to laugh and took her exit out of the truck. You did so too and jumped down from the seat to the dirt floor.

Undyne closed your door and locked it up and the two of you left and went back to the camp, "Let's check on Alphys?" She looked over to you and you nodded.

You both walk in and her lab doors open themselves, the cold air hitting both of your skin and making gooseflesh scatter over it.

You also see a pair of not Alphys feet but sneakers peaking out from the bed you used to lay on.

"Alphys! I brought (Y/N) with me!"

There was a loud clatter and Alphys head appears over the overhang, "O-oh hey guys. C-careful, Sans is s-sleeping. He's t-trying t-to recover as m-much as he c-can." 

"Oh, okay." Undyne says now all hushed like. 

She makes her way past Sans with you in tow, "You know I woke up when you both walked in right? You should know my senses better than that." He hooked his leg over the other and bounced his foot that was in the air. His arms under his head and eye sockets closed, "Not like it's hard to miss anyways fish breath." 

"You little Punk!" Undyne raised a finger in his direction and he only chuckled.

"And then you..." His eye sockets opened slightly and you make eye contact. His tail flicked momentarily as he made a small 'grrr' noise, "You stink." He rolled over and you felt your upper lip twitch.

You walk over to him, "I'm sorry, what?" You place your mechanical arm on your hip. Sassy stance.

"You smell like fish breath over there." You see the glowing lights of his pupils in those deep black pits glare over to you.

"Yeah cause it was too dangerous for your little 'kitten' to stay here." 

His cheeks went blue and pulled his hood over his head and pulls the strings tight.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten big guy." You roll your eyes as he laid like that, only the tip of his chin peeking out.

He growls lowly and you see the blue and green flicker in and out of your arm.

"What? You're embarrassed?" 

"No." He opened the hole from his jacket to shoot you another glare.

You sigh and sit down on the bed and lean on his hip bone, "I saw your rig. It's pretty bad ass, not gonna lie." You see Undyne slink upstairs, seeing you were fine with the skellyman.

"You saw Ol' Bess?" His tail flicked to your side on the left.

You looked over the thick but small bones that made his tail, "Yeah, Undyne showed me her. I couldn't see over the dash and reach the pedals though..." 

He snorted to that, "Pipsqueak."

"I'm tiny! What do you expect?!" You let a loud laugh escape you and you feel the tense atmosphere around the two of you start to disperse.

"I at least expected you to reach the pedals." He started to snicker, probably imagining you trying.

"It's been raining a lot too. Which is unusual..." 

He turned over on his back to this, "How many?" 

"At least four times since you've been out." You adjusted yourself to sit up, "Still black as usual."

"That's not so bad. Maybe finally we'll have some green around here." You hear Undyne let out a cackle of laughter and you both glance up to just see the overhang.

"How was it with Undyne?" You glance back to him and you both make eye contact once more.

"Quite the fishy situation. But pretty off the hook once it got further in the weeks." 

He chuckled, "Good one." 

"Thank you." You've noticed since your time around him that he loves puns, and well, you like to play along too sometimes.

"Stop making fish puns!" Undyne groaned and it made you chuckle and Sans smirk.

"Sorry Undyne!" You holler and you see a webbed hand give a thumbs up and go back.

"Are they...?"

"Listening? No." His pupils flick up there and back to you.

"Well, how long are you going to be resting?" You lean back and instead of meeting hip bone you get swooped in between his pelvis and rib cage, making a surprised squeak.

You feel yourself magically lift and see a blue like magic veil over you, "Maybe a day, I'll have to go see my brother and then tell Tori. I know you're probably ready to get out of here for a while." 

"Don't push yourself okay? Take your time." You sit back up and feel awkward as hell that, THAT just happened.

"If you tell me that, then I might never get up." You both chuckle, "Alright give me two days, that way I can still tell Tori and spend a day with my Bro." 

"Okay, sounds good." 

"Did Undyne show you all the stuff that was added to Bess?" 

"The hatch? Yeah." 

"What about the shooter? It's not new, but I might have you up there for most of the trip. My last partner used it a lot. He quit a while back."

"Oh... No she hasn't shown me that. Is it only powered by magic too?" 

"Yeah, I'll have to show you when I get some more rest... Too tired..." His sockets closed for a bit and you watched the blue and lime green magic dance within your arm. You the pat his tibia and stand up from the bed.

"Alright, I'll be at Undyne's place then okay?" 

He hummed, "Go do whatever. I don't care." He waved a hand in air and shifted to his side to where his back faced you. His tail lay limp on the plush cover.

"Do whatever huh?" You slowly and quietly approach him and poke his tail.

He sat up immediately and his face was inches away in a dark glare, "Don't. Touch. The. Tail." You shrugged with the most innocent look on your face and he growled with made you change your shrug to a surrender stance.

"Okay, okay. I'll go.~" You made your way to the door with a smile, "Undyne I'm heading back!" 

"Okay Punk! I'll be there later!" 

"Kay." You went on your way out the door and make your way down the dirt path back to Undyne's place.

Once the hut came into view you see Sans younger brother Papyrus wringing his red scarf in his boney fingers. He then sees you and seems to untense but still had something on his mind. You approach the younger but much larger skeleton, "Hey Paps, you want to come in?"

"YES PLEASE." You fish the key from under the third one of the concrete slabs that braced against the house and unlocked the door. He slinked in easily and took a seat on the couch.

"Undyne said she would be here later, so it might be a while til she comes home." You take off your shoes and put them by the Ottoman near the couch and take a seat on the other side of the couch and pull your legs up to your chest.

"T-THAT'S QUITE ALRIGHT. I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ANYWAYS (Y/N)." You wished in times like this that Papyrus had eye lights like Sans so you knew if he was directly staring at you or not...

"Uh oh, what did I do?" You half jokingly say and he let out a small 'nyheheh'.

"NOT REALLY WHAT YOU DID, BUT WHAT MY BROTHER DID... BACK WHEN YOU WERE HURT FROM THOSE UNTRUSTY PLASTIC TUBES!" You tilted your head, slightly confused. 

"I don't really recall much of what happened since I still had a lot of whiplash..." Your fingers lightly grazed over the small light scabbed scar next to your right eye that travelled to your hair line.

"WELL..." He wrung his scarf nervously again, "I TRUST MY BROTHER, I REALLY DO AND HE'S A GREAT MONSTER BUT I THINK YOU WORKING WITH HIM WOULD BE VERY DANGEROUS. I SAW HIM LIFT YOU WHILE HE WAS IN CONTAINMENT FROM THE VENT! THE VENT OF ALL PLACES! WHEN YOU WERE HURT! I'M ONLY WORRIED FOR YOUR WELL BEING BECAUSE YOU ARE A VERY COOL FRIEND." You practically swooned from the sweet cinnamon bun, you didn't expect his expression to turn so sad, "I'VE ALREADY LOST A HUMAN FRIEND LIKE YOU THAT WAS HIS MATE PREVIOUSLY... SO PLEASE... BE CAREFUL..." 

"I... Don't plan on being his mate though Papyrus..." You smiled softly, "So don't worry okay?"

He looked uncomfortable once more, "YOU SAY THAT HUMAN, BUT... JUST BE CAREFUL." 

You nodded, wanting to ease the skeleton's mind, "I will Papyrus. I promise." 

He pulled you into a tight hug and you hugged him back just half as good.

"Thank you for worrying about me, I'm sure we'll be okay though Paps. No worries. You're a cool friend too." You smiled warmly as you relish in his hard but warm hug and he pulls away with a happy purr in his chest.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO SCOUTING WITH ME TONIGHT? I'M SURE UNDYNE WOULD ALLOW IT." 

"Sure! I'd be glad too! Sounds exciting really. It would be nice to get out of the house for a bit."

"NYHEHEHEH I'M SURE!" You both laugh to this and soon the door opened and in walked Undyne, "SPEAK OF THE MONSTER! UNDYNE! COULD (Y/N) GO WITH ME TO SCOUT TONIGHT?" 

"Sure, I don't see why not. It's not supposed to rain for about a good two days." She stretched out her shoulders before taking a seat and rolling her neck.

You fist pump, "Yes!" 

"Just don't stay out too late, you have training with Sans at noon tomorrow." 

"Okay." You nodded to her and Papyrus gets up with newfound vigor, successfully lifting you by your arms.

"LETS GO OUT TO ADVENTURE!" He 'NYHEHEH' with you under his arm and you couldn't help laughing as your arm buzzed with excited orange magic and a 'WHOOHOO' as the both of you leave out the door.


	6. The unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to scout with Papyrus, Sans gets mad, you get an unexpected visit, and Sans takes you out to train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!!!! Early chapter y'all! I hope you guys like it cause this is a long one of 7k words. 
> 
> I really love it and I tried to show more of Sans character for the story.
> 
> Thanks for your continued support and I really enjoy you guy's comments ❤

The night sky was alight with stars. Billions of them more coming out the further you go from the camp with Papyrus gleefully leading the way.

"THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE BEEN WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN UNDYNE!" He walked backwards as he talked to you, his bone like toes shifting the sandy dirt below.

"It's so beautiful out here Papyrus! I've never seen the stars out like this... Usually there are so many artificial lights that they aren't like how there are here..." You say in wonder with a small smile on your lips.

"WE LIKE TO USE LESS LIGHTS BECAUSE WE WERE UNDER THE MOUNTAIN FOR SO LONG. SO I DEFINITELY AGREE THAT THE SKY IS VERY PRETTY! I'M SURE THE SKY WOULD BE VERY ABASHED TO HEAR OUR CONVERSATION IF IT WAS ABLE TO! NYHEHEHEH!" You giggle along side him and he turned back around to walk straight forward, "THERE'S THIS ONE SPOT BY THE GROVE. IT LOOKS PRETTY OLD! I DONT REALLY KNOW HOW TO OPEN IT... I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE ABOUT IT EITHER!" 

You smiled as you both went into a more indeginous area, "How do you guys have these plants down here when it's mostly dirt and sand anyways? You don't have climate control like Zone 1 and 2." You step over a rock and move a palms leaves out of your way.

"SANS AND ALPHYS PUT UNDERGROUND WATER TUBES! MY BRITHER MAY ACT LAZY SOMETIMES, BUT HE'S ACTUALLY VERY SMART! LET ALONE HE HAS DOCTOR ALPHYS TO WORK WITH." He easily maneuvered through the thick brush and you both finally came to a small clearing and see a broken down hut. It held up its wooden walls sturdier than the small metal dingys you usually see back at camp. As you came closer to the peaceful like home, you couldn't help but to feel a squeeze in your chest. The window was boarded up and there was two locks were on the outside. A simple hook lock on both and you looked to the boarded window. The locks were pretty rusted so it was obvious that this shed wasn't touched for years even.

"You didn't just break in the window?" You picked up the upper small lock in your metal like hand and see the rust damage. It looked like it could open easily with the right tools. You glance over to Papyrus and he shook his head, "These locks look pretty damaged, so they would probably break if you have like... A crowbar or something..?" 

"Hmm...." Papyrus rubbed his jaw bone for a while in thought and soon his face lit up in excitement, "I HAVE AN IDEA HUMAN!" He extended his arm to you and before you slowly went to take his hand in confusion and bone started to form in his hand, "NYHEHEHEH USE THIS!" 

You smiled and took the bone from his hand, you look over the curl at the end and smirk, 'That is so cool...' 

You pin it in behind the first lock and give it a push and it was off easily, the lock flying away with a dull thud to the damp earth. You pin it behind the one below it and give it a push, it groaned and creaked under the weight and you pull away and give it another push and it broke off and hit your knee, you jump with a small squeak in surprise and rub the now reddening spot with a shy smile, "I'm okay." You tell the now lightly giggling skeleton behind you, "Just surprised me hehe." 

The bone piece that was in your hand dissolved into thin air, "Whoa...." You flex your hand and you felt the slight buzz from the magic and give a smile, "That's so cool." 

Papyrus grinned his teeth into a smile, "EXPECT NO LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF!" He let out his trademark laugh and you smiled and then looked to the shed again.

"Okay Papyrus, I'm going to look inside cautiously. Can you stand back a little?" You slightly make a shoo motion with your hand and he took a few steps back.

"WHY WOULD THAT BE TINY HUMAN?" Once he took enough steps to satisfy you as a safe distance you feel the door as you pull it slightly for any wires.

"Just in case if the shed is rigged... I've seen enough rigs that were a problem and I don't want you to get hurt." You felt nothing on the sides and pull it slowly more, listening closely for any turn tables, clicking, or feel anything give the door tension of pulling back. Once it was ajar enough you trace your fingers on the inside from top to bottom. Times like this, you wish you had your flash light and noted it in your head to bring one if there was a next time.

It seemed it was clear and you pull the door all the way open. Your eyes looked all around, moving your head in different angles to see any glints of metal or cords in the moonlight peeking through the window and door. You grab a good hand sized rock and roll it on the floor and it went to the other side easily and you eased your form, "It's clear!" You holler from inside and Papyrus rushed to your side and curiously looked around inside. He had to bend over slightly and ducked his head to get a good look inside.

You get a closer look inside, the shelves were dusty and covered in cobwebs. They held things that brought you back before the bomb dropped and you smiled in recognition. Small CD's and a dusty player beside it. You picked up the plastic casings and wipe them off with your palm.

"Coolio huh?" You smirked and look at the CD player beside the small stack of cases. Placing the CD on the shelf and looking it over, picking it up and see there are D batteries inside the bottom, the cover off and missing for them.

"Well, as long as it works I guess?" You dust it off with your hand and find the off/on switch. You flick it to on and your ears were met with static of the radio.

"TINY HUMAN, PLEASE SAVE MY SKULL AND TURN THAT DOWN..." You scurried to do so and find the dial easily and turn it to where it was a dull buzz, "THANK YOU." 

You nodded, "Sorry Papyrus. Didn't know it was going to be so loud..." You flicked it from radio to CD and the fuzzing stopped to the sound of the scanner trying to scan.   
You flip the scanner cover up and place it on the shelf, "Watch this Pap." You joyfully say in a sing song voice as you open the CD case and take out the CD. Placing it inside till it pops locked in and close it back up. You flip over the case for the CD and look over the songs, pressing it to the designated number and turn up the volume slightly and walk out past Papyrus to outside. 

The funky bass tune of 'Fantastic Voyage' started to play and you smile with a giggle as you put a pep to your step. You walk over to a larger rock and place it on a so-so flat surface and dance goofily. Papyrus stared in plain curiosity from the door and carefully maneuvered out by your side, "Come on Pap! Show me what you're workin' with!" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" His eye sockets followed your silly dance moves as you bust out the sprinkler with a goofy grin in hopes of coaxing him to join.

"Come on silly!" You grasped his skeletal fingers and do a silly wiggle, shaking your hips and push and pulling your joined hands where he started to do a small dance too but in a confused manner.

"Move your feet to the beat, this is what humans would do with music sometimes to have fun." He shifted his feet and soon after a while you both were bouncing about cheerfully.

"THIS IS FUN TINY HUMAN!" He 'NYHEHEH' loudly.

SNAP! 

BOOF!

You scream in surprise, stopping all the dancing and accidentally knock over the player as it crashed to the ground. A branch fell and a loud thud sounded. An "UMF!" sounded and soon a tall dark figure stood from where it fell in the shadows. 

The colors of blue and green filling the arm horrendously flooding Papyrus' orange and recognize it immediately, "Sans..?" 

You were then met with two eye lights that met your own (E/C) ones. 

"SANS! YOU SCARED THE COLOR OFF MY BONES! LET ALONE POOR (Y/N)!" 

"Was not!" You flush red from embarrassment and nudge the taller skelly beside you.

"What are you two doing anyways?" Sans walks out from the darkness of the trees and brush, hopping over the large rock easily and the remnants of the player crunched under his animal like bone feet.

Your arm flared more and you gulped from the intense feeling, "I was teaching Papyrus how to dance... and listening to music..." 

His magic intensity flared more, making it hard to look him in the eyes, "Are you trying to kill yourself and my brother?" The closer he got, the more uncomfortable you seemed to feel as the hair on your arm stood, "This Zone ain't like yours. We don't have the pleasures to 'Dance' and 'listen to music'. Doing these things can get you killed out here pretty fast... " The more he spoke it came out as a menacing growl, "And I ain't about to lose my brother due to someone's carelessness from a privileged life." 

You felt your anger bubble inside and meet his gaze in a defiant stare, meeting his dark glare.

"Brother... Do not blame the tiny human..." You could hear Papyrus' bones rattle and Sans and yours gazes never left each others, "She made sure the shack was safe..."

"I watched." Sans voice was dark and low.

 

"And I know that this area is very safe. The Grove is one of the safest!" You were surprised at how quiet Papyrus' voice was as he tried to quell Sans.

"You never know what might happen out here Papyrus. You haven't seen how this world can be..." His eye lights glance over to the younger skeleton and back to you.

"I figured this place was peaceful since Undyne took me here every day and we've never had any trouble! No matter how loud we are..!" His eyes slightly squinted as you spoke in a harsh tone and he stood to his full height and you jabbed a finger to his boney chest, "But you wouldn't know that would you?" You turned and walked away to go back and in mid step your body froze.

"Papyrus. Go home." You hear Sans say clearly with a bit of edge.

"B-BUT-"

"Go home. I'll be there later. I need to talk to 'the tiny human'." You feel his presence behind you and you were turned around by Sans grabbing your shoulder and twisting you to the side to face him. You see Papyrus' gaze linger on the two of you before slinking into the brush quickly.

"Sit down." 

"Why should I?" You cross your arms and glare at the monster as he sat on one side of the larger rock.

You then feel that tingling feeling once more and your body goes still. What really freaked you out was when your feet left the ground and you levitated over to the other side of the stone in a sitting position.

Once you could move again he picked at his teeth briefly with his claw as he stared at you.

"What the hell kind of magic is that? Why can't Papyrus do that?" You look at your body to see anything out of place quickly before looking back up to him with wide eyes.

"Papyrus has his magic and I have mine. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He leaned back on the stone propping himself up with his hands.

"What? You want to reprimand me more?" You cross your arms with an annoyed huff.

"More or less." He scratched at his temple casually, "When we're out in the open like this, it's dangerous. You better not do any games like this while we're out the Zones." His eye lights watched your face closely.

"When I'm on the field I am very alert. Like I said before; Undyne took me here every day to train. She even also says this place is the safest out there. So I didn't see anything wrong with it... I know what it's like in bad areas... So I guess I couldn't blame your reaction..." 

He scoffed, "'Bad areas'? What's outside the Zones is just child play to the bad neighborhoods up in Zone two. Trust me, I've been there." 

"How??" You furrow your brows in confusion as you tilt your head slightly.

"Magic." 

"Please don't let that be the answer to everything super natural to humans." You place your fingers to your temple with a smile on your face and a low rumble of a chuckle escapes him.

"It probably will if I don't feel like explaining..." You look back up to him and his gaze was still serious but slightly amused. He was looking out at the clearing into the dirt waste past the brush.

"I'm sorry..." You fiddle with your fingers and the cold breeze blows your hair slightly in the wind.

"Apology accepted. Just be more careful next time. About 20 acres from the here is another camp in this Zone. They only gave us problems when we first moved here, but it's been better now. They keep to themselves and only leave camp to hunt. Now we only trade from time to time, especially in winter since us monsters can hunt bigger game, which means-"

"More food and fur." You finished, "I've seen many trades as such when I worked for the Head Gov. out in the field." A shudder went up your spine as another breeze blows by.

Your vision then went nullified with blue as a heavy weight fell on your head. You pull the fabric and see it's his hoodie.

"Cover up if you're cold." He muttered, blue dusting his cheekbones.

You blush too and slip it on, the warmth still was lingering on it and went down to your knees.

"You're so tiny..." He chuckled and you pull the bottom of the jacket over your knees to keep your legs warm, "When we go to Ebbott to pick up the water shipment, you need to get some night time clothes." 

You nodded with an agreeing hum.

"Just be careful when we get there. It's all monsters and some of them don't exactly agree to humans... Just stay close to me and you'll be okay.... When we get there..." He added the last uncomfortably.

"I will. I promise." You meet his eyes and his eye lights flicker from an unfocused magic surge and back to normal, "What was that just now? With your eyes?"

"Huh?" 

"Your... eyes?" You pointed to your own with a small smile.

"I-it was probably the cold."

"You want your jacket back?" 

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure?" 

"Yup." 

~*❤*~*❤*~ 

He walked you back home after you collected the rest of the CD's.

A good collection of everything in between and even saved the Coolio CD! The player... Not so much... 

You had to pick up your pace to keep up with Sans. He had such long legs- even two steps at a lazy pace is four for you.

"I'm just wondering, how did you know Papyrus and I were at the Grove anyways?"

"I... Heard the music and.... I was going to train early at the Grove..." You give him a skeptical look as he sweat under your stare.

"Sure..." You smirk and shake your head, a small laugh escaping your lips.

You finally get to Undyne's place and start to take off his jacket and hand it to him once it was off.

He looked at your outstretched hand and back at you, "You can borrow it ya know..." 

"It's alright, I can use a loan from Undyne." He takes it from your hand and throws it on his shoulder.

"Alright, goodnight then Pipsqueak." 

"Pfft, please. Pipsqueak? Like I haven't heard that before." You raise a brow and look at him in mock bafflement.

"Alright then short stack. There, is that better?" 

You laugh and shake your head, "See ya at noon Bonehead." You turn, unlock the door and step inside. 

"G'night Kitten." You hear him mutter low before you close the door as he turned to leave and your heart skipped a beat.

You lean on the door with a sigh and lock it. Sliding down slowly until your butt was on the ground.

'I really need to address the kitten thing...' You think to yourself and rub and hand slowly over your eyes in sleepiness.

"Guess I should get some sleep..." You glance at the clock and see it is 3:49 AM and groan inwardly, "Tomorrow is going to be a rough day." 

You then flop onto your bed/couch thing and close your eyes. 

Your dreams were filled with glowing blue eyes and a feeling of malice intent like earlier. 

~*~❤~*~ 

You wake up to the sound of glass breaking and sit up from your laying position and wildly look around. 

The living room was dark, and so was the kitchen. Which was odd because the kitchen light is usually always on...

You hear another glass breaking in the kitchen and soon Undyne's room door opened and her eye fell onto you quickly. Her ears lowering and going close to her head as she took in the situation that it wasn't you making the ruckus.

There was someone in here...

She then ducked down low in a stance ready to pounce. She shifted over to the kitchen slowly and once she turned that corner, the sick CRACK of a hard object hitting skin and a dull thud of a body hitting the ground. You couldn't see who it was so far away from your dimly lit eyesight from the dark and got off the couch carefully. It creaked to your weight shifting and a low whisper of voices caught your ears.

There was definitely others in here...

You crawled over to the closet and open it as cautiously as you could. Turning the knob slowly as the shifting came out of the kitchen. You open the door slightly and your eyes caught sight of two black figures standing and looking over the living room. 

You reach over to the back of the closet and grab the bat with your left hand, the metal cool against your fingers and making you feel a sliver of determination in your gut... Or was that nervousness? You swallow the dry lump forming in your throat and pull the bat out slowly.

Outside you hear howling from the guard dogs.

"Shit, we're busted. We need to find this bitch quick!" A male voice hoarsed out harshly in a whisper. 

"I'll check the fish's room." Two males.

Judging by the size of the dark figure, one was more lithe while the other was burly. The one that stayed in the living room was the tinier one, he searched about, looking at the couch and seeing your blanket lying haphazardly forgotten on the floor. He pressed his hand upon it and looked away from your direction and then right at you in your corner by the closet.

"Hey there Sunshine." He said in a sing song voice that made chills of disgust travel over your body.

He made his way over slowly, his hands out in front of himself and you grasped the bat in both hands and swing it as hard as you could.

"What the hell-"

WHACK

He knocked out cold to the ground from a swift hit to the head and fell over hitting the wall, bouncing off it and into the chair at the dining table next to you.

"What the fuck are you doing you-" The larger man came out of Undyne's room and your gazes meet instantly, "Why hello." A menacing grin went over his face and your heart dropped. This guy had a good 2 heads taller than you and definitely looked like he hits the gym...

He charged at you and you took his body head on, dropping g the back and ducking down quickly to get at his apex, your hands pushing at his thighs and pushing off your feet. Making such man flip over your body. 

He grasped your neck as he was heading down and the both of you hit the table, successfully knocking over chairs and snapping the table in two with his body.

"Fuck!" He cried out in anger and grit as you hit the side of your face onto the leg of a fallen chair, hearing a sick crack of your nose.

"You little bitch!" He growled out and you feel pressure on your ankles and a pulling force from the rubble of the table and chairs.

You thrash your legs and break his grasp, skidding away from the man quickly and stand, propping yourself against the wall.

"Who are you!?" You yell out in anger.

"None of your damn business! We need that arm!" He grabbed a piece of the broken chair legs and held it in a threatening manner.

He came at you again and you duck under his arm as he stabbed the broken leg into the dingy wall.

You throw a kick at his armed hand and hut his wrist, successfully making him drop the leg of the chair and you righted yourself quickly and do a high kick to hit the back of his head. 

He stumbled slightly and swayed back and fell back against the entertainment stand. 

You took this time to run into the kitchen and spot Undyne's knocked out body on the floor. You quickly run water in a cup in the sink and splash it on her face in hopes of shock waking her.

Well... It worked.

She rose up quickly in a snarl of rage and you get back to the counter fast out of her grasp, "Undyne those guys are in here! Help me get them out!" You yell, your voice sounding a bit panicked and she snapped out of it and snapped back into action.

"Where are they!?" She yelled and you pointed into the living room as a male voice groaned.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out... A whistle?

She blew on it and once you heard nothing, you understood.

Howls of dogs and angered barking sounded and soon instead of the dogs you see, it was Sans that bursted through the door. The magic in your arm swirled between like a rainbow to puke as they collide and separate from each other. The blue and green overruling all the others as the Calvary of large white dogs came in. Flash lights turned on, high beams of light uncovering the damages from the fights between you and the men obvious.

You hear the snarl of Sans as the taller man gets to his knees and he slinks over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him off the ground.

"J u s t w h a t d o y o u t h i n k y o u ' r e d o i n g?" The sound of Sans voice and the flare of his left eye smoking over his brow bone in a deep scowl made you stumble back to the wall from his strength and finesse. Your arm burned bright of blue and green and then fizzled out quickly in a spark of light and dissolves into smoke.

"Sans! Chill the fuck out!" Undyne said and his skull looked over to her next to you and flicked his attention to you.

His magic died down and you started to smell smoke.

You sniff once more, "What's that smell?" She sniffed over to you and she picked you up easily examining you, "Your arm broke again..." 

You bent your fleshy side easily and once you try the other you smell more of the burnt smell.

"Sans you broke it. That human and her arm." Undyne said amuzedly.

You look at the guy he still held and he was passed out and had a clear wet trail down his leg.

If he didn't try to kill you, you would've felt bad for the guy...

He dropped him and his body crumpled to a lawn chair mode on the floor before lying flat on his face.

"The guy said he wanted my arm!" 

Sans growled to hearing this and walked over to you, he grabbed the front of your shirt and your heart felt like it was pounding out of its chest as he lifted. He wrapped an arm under you and walked out. The dogs taking the two men into custody and take them into the direction deeper into the camp. Sans walked in the direction of Alphys home, closer to the gate.

"Sans! What the hell?!" Undyne bit off a growl at him.

"I'm taking her to where I can provide protection for her." He ground out and his grasp under you felt tight just by his feelings alone.

"She was doing just fine at my place!" 

"Is that what you call that?" His voice was level but the vibration from his chest told you otherwise. So you stayed silent in his arm.

She backed off of that and you glance over his shoulder to see her pausing her pursuit on him and glaring at the floor.

After a good distance she looked back up and watched Sans walk away with you in tow. She then turns her heel and heads back home.

"I should at least help her clean up..." 

"You need to rest." His tone left no argument for you and you just twiddled your thumbs nervously.

"I just... Feel bad..." 

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. You're safer with me." The automatic doors opened to the lab and his animal like bone feet tapped on the tile flooring. He set you on the bed you used to sleep on and took a hold of your metal arm. His eye lights traced over it and he finally let go and walked up the stairs.

You hear muffled talking above you and prop your elbow on your knee and hold up your head in your palm.

After a seeming to be shushed argument Sans came back down with a extra blanket and pillow in one arm and a med kit in the other, "Al is fixing your arm tomorrow. Just try to get some sleep tonight after I fix your nose." He laid the pillow and blanket on the floor next to the bed and placed the kit on the bed. He opened the hook lock easily and flipped the top up. He took out a small towel and walked to the kitchen, you hear the water run and stop just as quick and he came back. He dabbed the towel lightly on your swollen nose to wipe away the blood and above your upper lip, "You're lucky it's not broken..." He poked the swollen spot and it made you wince. He just chuckled and went back into the box, discarding the towel on the bed and took out a nose band, peeled the thin plastic off and placed the sticky on the bridge of your nose.

"It's going to swell and bruise." He closed the med box and hooked the locks back. He then picked it up and pushed it under the bed. 

"Thank you..." You rub your metallic arm out of habit.

He hummed in response and laid on the floor wrapping the blanket snuggly around him and you lay back yourself and get under the covers.

 

"Where are those guys going to be taken?" You grasp the blanket in your hands as you try to relax.

"Why do you care?" He slightly growled and you sighed.

"I was just wondering." 

"The guard dogs took them to holding for question in the morning. It's too late right now..." 

After a while of staring at the white ceiling the automatic lights turned off. You close your eyes and take in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Trying to relax your mind and brain. The bridge of your nose slightly pulsed from blood flow but other than that, you felt okay. More or less.

'I hope this is my last crazy night...' 

But knowing the stories for outside the walls... 

You knew that wasn't the last of it.

~*~❤~*~

"Wake up Sunshine." A firm push to your shoulder interrupted your dreams. You groan and turn over, pulling the covers higher over your head.

Sans sighed as his tail flicked unhappily, "I know last night was late but even I gotta get up. Come on." You make a grunt of disapproval and still stay in your blanket cocoon.

His tail then flicked over and smacked your ass sharply and you yelp in surprise and scrambled off the bed quickly and wrap the blanket around you. You give the skellyman the most disapproving look a disheveled just woke up could be.

He chuckled and his tail was back to waving in interest, "Good afternoon."

"You better have breakfast or else I'm going to be a not so happy camper right now..."

He made a toothy smirk and shook his head, "Nope, but I have an eggcellent training planned for you. Levelling and sustaining your magic you borrow from me once Al fixes your arm. Sound fun?" 

You huff out an exaggerated breath and heft yourself off the floor and going to the bathroom to make yourself presentable. 

Once you were out, you see Alphys and follow her up the stairs to her bedroom/workshop place she has going on up here.

"C-can you t-tell me what h-happened?" You and her sit down on the same chairs and she checks over for damages, "Looks l-like they overheated and a-a fuze s-shorted..." 

"By any chance... Is my arm detachable?"

She tilts her head in confusion, "N-no, why?"

'Damn...'

"Well these guys broke into Undyne's place last night and were going to try to take my arm. I guess I'll have to go down with it." You shrug as she grabs her tools.

"W-well it would b-be very h-hard for them if t-they t-tried. You see I-I tried t-to look into f-future p-problematic s-scenarios to where it t-the arm t-took a-any damage a-as such i-it would have a ch-chip that w-would melt t-the rotary d-disk, the p-plating, and g-general p-parts that are n-needed f-for it to work." 

You gulped, "It wouldn't happen by accident would it?"

Her eyes went wide and her glasses fogged, "N-no! I-I-I definitely made sure i-it won't by mistake."

"Okay, cause that's a scary thought...." She nods and hums in agreement and sets back to work again.

~insert SpongeBob narrator voice of time passing one hour~

"T-there, it's done." You move your arm and once more its back to normal again. Flexing fingers. 

Check.

Rolling your shoulders.

Check.

Bending your elbow.

Check.

And concentrate magic on your fingers.

The blue light glow appeared and Alphys gave you the good to go. Meeting Sans downstairs and you both head out.

"You've never known training till you met me. It's quite the kick in the head."

"That was awful." 

"Thank you, you'll be with me all week." You both chuckle and he leads the way to the pit.

Seeing his rig again was like seeing your first love again and you felt giddy as he opened his door and got inside.

You raced to the other and notice the few extra steps for you as you reach up and pull the handle and settle yourself in. Pulling the door closed behind you.

"Alright Pipsqueak. Let me show you a few things that were added since you came along for the joy ride." You look around but everything still looked the same...

"So I made some tweaks that I saw you use just now, the steps so you can get in. Undyne told me you had a bit of a struggle to get in so I made that. Let's see... Oh yeah, you know the hide away, and then you didn't see the ladder did you?" You shook your head and above the closed hatch for the hideaway was a three step ladder leading to a sunroof, "Go on up there using the ladder, I'll meet you." He opened his door and got out and you scrambled to use it, going up it quickly and slide the sunroof glass over, successfully getting out and seeing Sans in a lazy position sitting on the top of the attachment.

You see a foxhole like thing in the middle of the attachment and there, it had what looked like an army heavy machine gun that you would see on the helicopters in movies before the bomb. It had a scope on the top with an adjustable range and it made you squeal and do a brief happy dance too.

"So cool!" You go down in it and it had two little slots for your feet to help you brace yourself and he reached over to a joystick and turned it left...

The foxhole shifted to that direction.

"THATS SO COOL!!" You happily chirp and he smirked.

He then pulled open a latch and the flap tarps you would see on baby carriages to shield them from the sun came up and covered the hole in your own private space, small holes littered the expanse for airflow, "It also locks, so if we're moving a little over 15 it won't be too much of a problem. Just don't forget to bring it back down when you leave it."

"Noted." You nodded.

"And... it's just in case you want to be by yourself. You don't have to go far and you'd be protected." He pulled it back halfway and opened another hatch by your left leg, it showed a long Bowie knife inside, it looked worn but still pretty damn usable.

"Wow... What did I do to deserve this? Thank you so much..." You wipe the small wetness that gathered at the corner of your eyes away and he only stared at you fondly.

"You ready to train?"

"Hell yeah!" You smiled widely and nodded your head with frevor.

He patted the metal below him, "Let's head out then." 

You put the tarp down and close the hatch for it and the knife, rushing to the sunroof and dropping down below. You close the roof and sit in the overly large seat as he opened his door and sat on his. 

"Heh, did ya miss me?" He put his hand on the wheel and the truck roared to life from the magical burst.

"I'll take that as a yes!" You giggled and he smiled at you and closed his door. He set his foot on the gas and you two were off. 

You never knew how bumpy it was driving off-road on a vehicle like this and you grasped your seat, basically digging your nails in for dear life.

"Don't trip chocolate chip, we're almost on the road." To say he looked amused as you bounced around on the seat like a ragdoll was an understatement. He thought it was hilarious! 

It almost made you think he went over rocks just to watch you almost fall out!

'Jerk..!' You mentally scream as you almost went under the dash going over a particular bump.

"Aren't you supposed to be careful being a shipment delivery?!" You yell over the engine.

"Yeah, but I ain't shipping anything." He shrugged and it made you groan, "Besides, we still have to make a harder dirt path for the camp once it gets safer. That way we can ship more fragile goods like food. Unfortunately no one has done it yet..." 

"Oh okay..." You settle your back far back into the seat and put on the seat belt, the top part went over your face so you just moved it behind you and had the bottom over your hips.

He pointed out at a lighter and wider path just ahead, "See that? Thats the main road from Zone 3 to Zone 2." You take in the road as your eyes trace up to the impossibly high metal gate of Zone 2 to your right, "If you ever get lost. Just follow the road. Not exactly ON the road. Cause you will get robbed or probably killed or kidnapped- but either way. It's dangerous and just stay a good mile away." He finally settled the truck onto the main road and the ride became a whole lot easier, "Let natural selection take place in this world outside these walls." He leaned back comfortably in his seat, and you see out your window a rather small camp site with two towers of wood and metal, surrounded by a metal gate and barbed wire. The snipers on top of the towers you could tell were following the truck, you didn't know if they were planning or just being careful. But either way you watched them until they were out of sight. 

"Wow. They really stocked up on barbed wire didn't they..?" You ask playfully and he hummed a laugh.

"Like I said before, natural selection." 

Soon came the expanse of the Zone 3 wall. About 12 Guards in heavy armor stood at the gate and waved the truck down.

Sans slows and comes to a stop, the guard had a black helmet with a clear eye visor on the front, "Hey Sans! Going out for another shipment?" He sounded like one of those old good neighbors, to top it he had one of those porn 'staches from your TV back when you lived in Zone 1... You couldn't help but snort.

"Nah, just toughing up my new partner here." He pointed a thumb in your direction and the guard couldn't really see over the door anyways... Sans did give you a glance in question of you holding in a giggle fit.

"Well alrighty. It's been a while since you've had a partner in crime! It's good to see you have another." Sans nodded his head with a 'mhm',"By any chance do you got some extra water rations you could help us with? They cut our checks again so we don't have jack shit..." He sounded pretty desperate and you only grinned. You had a feeling Sans wasn't going to have qualms against giving him and his friends some water.

"Yeah, it's in the back." He let go of the wheel, the truck died down and looked to you, "Come on. I should show you the lock." 

"'kay." You hop out of your side and so does he, two guards following behind you when they heard the word 'water', happily muttering between themselves. You didn't blame them though being all the way out here in the sun for god knows how long. Sucks that they got they're money pinched, they seem like good people.

You meet Sans at the very back and he points to the lock, "This lock here, it only responds to my magic, unlike my truck that responds to any monster magic, so, since you use what's mine, that means you can unlock it too." The lock was sliver in the shape of a right side up heart and had an upside down heart on the inside. The inside of the upside down of the heart a clear glass, he grasped the metal heart and pressed his thumb to the clear glass and it glowed a light blue and green and after 10 seconds of holding, it clicked open. He unhooked it and threw it to you and you caught it with some effort, not expecting for it to weigh as much as it looks as he stepped inside after opening the giant metal doors. 

The feeling of cool air hits your face and notice it was coming from inside the carrier.

'Its refrigerated? That's so cool!'

The cool air evaporated in the hot air in quick dissolving smoke.

He came back moments later and gave the guard with the porn 'staches and who spoke to him earlier a whole 24 pack bundled in plastic, "You guys keep up the good work." He jumped of the edge and turned back to the shipping crate and extended his arm to you, holding out his hand and you stare at it for a moment until realizing you had the lock. Embarrassed, you shakily place it in his skeletal hand and blush, "My bad..."

He smirked and locked it back up and the both of you head back to the front and jump in. 

The guard Sans was talking to hollered "Let them go through!" And the doors opened. It gave a huge groan in response of age and use.

You then see the small glimmer of the wasteland and gulped. The sun glinting in the peek as it opens and you shield your eyes from the sun with your hand as the truck went ahead.

Sans easily reached over and pulled down the sun visor for you and raised a brow bone at you, "First time in a vehicle?" 

"Uhm... Not entirely? Maybe back when I was 6!" 

He chuckled as you place your hand back to gripping the seat below you again, "The one partner I get and she hasn't been in a car since childhood." He says amuzedly and pulls the gear back by the wheel and presses the gas into second gear.

The road twisted and turned into the expanse of the wasteland. It was like an ocean of sand, thick looking and if the wind was strong enough it would pick up tiny flecks of it and carry it away. 

To your left as Sans followed around the bend of the wall you see the mountain start to come up. 

"Welcome to Mount Ebbott. The biggest water distribution for clean, non radiated water. We are second in the most money industry. The Gov is still first since they distribute electrical lines. But I think we're better. Mmmm, probably so." You chuckle at his silliness and he shifted to third.

"So how are you going to train magic control?" You flex your right hands' metal fingers and concentrate the magic that flowed in full swing in your arm.

"Easy. I'm going to let you drive." He went up the road leading into Mt.Ebbott and you gulped.

"Ol' Bess?" 

"Hell no! Just a small vehicle... You're not touching Bess. Besides, you get the cool gun." You giggle to that he shook his head, "Brat." 

"The one and only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO MT. EBBOTT!


	7. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember those guards you guys gave water to? Yeah, it's a cruel world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I had a lot of work with Thanksgiving just around the corner and then got SICK. OF ALL TIMES! But I'm better now and I can start back on the schedule.  
> For those of you who read my other stories, I'm so sorry but I'm putting them on hiatus except for healing the Void, Nightmares for two, and Escape.   
> I will write the last chapter to welcome to hell as well so no worries, I've just been pretty busy.

Once you were higher up on the twisting road you came to a metal gate. The bars were thick and professionally welded together. Barbed wire circled the top of it.

"That's welcoming..." 

Sans scoffed at your comment and slowed the truck to a stop in front of it. Sans waved the black and white dog at the security office, "Hey Sans. Who's the Lass?" The dog squinted his old eyes at you and you smiled and waved a little at him, "Seems friendly..."

"My new side kick." Sans shrugged and you pushed his arm.

He looked back over to you with his brow bone raised, "What?"

"Side kick? Really? So lame." You laughed.

"I thought it was cool, a little coincidental since we are technically going into a cave like Batman and Robin." 

You face palmed. Hard.

He barked out a loud laugh and you shake your head, "Bonehead..." You mutter.

"The one and only." He repeated your previous words and you both were distracted by a clearing of a throat.

The old dog now had his feet propped up on his desk and smoking... A dog treat? 

"How about you two go on ahead. Time's a wasting." He pressed a big red button and the gates opened slowly. 

"Thanks Doggo." Sans waved and moved the truck forward again.

There was even a wider diversity of monsters inside. They all seemed to stare at you like you grew a third head or even worse... Fear.

"Why do... Some of them look afraid of me Sans?" You shy away from the window and instead watch the wall of the mountain scroll by continuously.

"Well. Some are still living from before the war, if not those then they are survivors from raids that take shelter back here where they started. Where they feel safe. Some had traumatic experiences, and some just never liked humans or the thought of them. So they stay here... I was once staying here for a while before moving into Zone 3... Had a couple... Experiences Underground." The grip on the wheel tightens and you place your hand over his boney one closer you you.

"I'm sorry a lot of humans are assholes..." He glanced to you and back to the road as a turn came up and followed the road.

"Don't worry about it to much sweetheart. I'm here ain't I? They all are, and they'll learn just like I did." You pull your hand back to your side and Sans backs into a parking spot near a cave entrance, "Stay in here." 

"Alright." You nodded and he exited the truck, "Can I go into the chute?" Both his brow bones raised, "I'll raise the cover all the way." He sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe later when we get of here shortstack." He closed the door and you huffed.

Making yourself comfortable you look out the window. You see a few monster kids playing, their clothes were dusty but their smiles were wide and their laughter was filled with real happiness.

You smiled with a familiar feeling bubbling within you as you rest your head on the door. Leaning your right side on the side.

'I hope he's not in there for long...'

~*~❤~*~

The old man was watering his yellow flowers as usual. A cup of tea on the window sill, still steaming hot.

His hair has grayed since Sans last saw him. The grey highlighted his usual blonde.

"Asgore." Sans made his presence known and stopped just a few steps away from the larger goat man.

The said man turned and his eyes filled with mirth as he smiled joyfully, "Oh Sans, good to see you again. Finally over your heat huh?" He chuckled and Sans sighed.

"Yeah, it definitely rattles my bones... Anyways, I need a remote controlled magic influx. I have my new partner with me and I need to see how she handles magic from Al's invention." His tail swayed with curiosity as the King rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think we have one down in Hot Land at Alphys old Lab. Actually I'm pretty sure it would be there. There wasn't much of a demand for them so we left them there." Sans nodded and moved past the large King.

"So you have your partner? A female at that? Why not have her come in and have some tea instead of being stuck in that stuffy hot truck in the sun like that?" 

"But what if someone sees her? That would break Mt.Ebbott rules once she sets foot on the gravel here. She'll survive. I won't be long anyways." 

Sans walked off with an annoyed flick of his tail, a sense of protectiveness and possessive feelings falling over him.

He ran a hand over his skull.

'That lady is gonna be the death of me...' He tried to concentrate on teleporting to the lab, willing his mind to picture the surrounding and he focused his magic and soon once he opened his eyes, he was there.

He took his time to shuffle through the things where Alphys would put them and slid out a box and found a few of them.

Now there's a new problem. 

Which is programmed to which?

"Fuck my life..." He just grasped the box all together and closed the open flaps and teleported back to the throne room.

'Where did the king go...?' 

His tail thrashed in annoyance.

'I swear to Asgore, if I find him at the truck...' 

He walked out- YUP.

You sat on top of the opening where the sunroof was and drinking a small mug of tea, the King making sweet conversation about different flowers and their meanings as you nod casually.

You honestly didn't look like you were all the way listening...

His tail flicked once more as he walked over to the truck. Asgore failed all else conversation as Sans opened the door to his side of the truck, setting the box behind his seat. You tipped the rest of the cup back and Sans took that opportunity to pull your leg that dangled inside and you "oomph'd" inside, landing on top of the hide away hatch on your rump.

"What the hell Sans?" You rubbed your sore rump with a wince and it made his eyes trace over your hand before looking back at your face with a annoyed flick of his tail again.

He could feel his magic bubble in him of his inner thoughts. He also saw that Asgore could feel it too as he stared at Sans with surprise.

'What are you doing talking to another male like that?' 

'What were you doing while I was gone?' 

His instincts screamed to put you in your submissive place, but he 'swallowed it down' and turned to you, "I got what we need, we can't waste anymore time." He took your mug and got out of the truck and offered the mug back to the now nervous looking goat monster.

"Sans. May I talk to you? Alone?" 

Sans growled and followed the King back into the cave entrance. They didn't go to far in though.

"Sans, you give off.. Quite a feeling... Is she your mate?" Asgore's face was pulled to concerned and Sans scoffed.

"It's a one sided thing right now." Sans crossed his arms and Asgore sighed.

"How did this happen?"

"Her scent was all over the place in the containment room since her bed was oh so conveniently next to the vent that feeds me air to breathe." Sans grounded out sarcastically, "Ever since then I've been on edge with this Pipsqueak, almost on the brink of insanity because of my moods swings from her actions. Al didn't send you anything about it?" A few of his toes clicked the floor impatiently as his eye lights traced over the Kings sympathetic stare.

"No, she hasn't told me. Last I heard from her was when Toriel let the human stay. Try talking to her about it okay?" 

Sans lets out a dry laugh, "Oh you missed it. Her arm busted a couple times too. The first time she broke it I almost ripped it off of her cause it hurt her during my heat with my magic THROUGH the vent. I could smell her blood and I almost broke through the vent to get to her too."

"That... Wouldn't have been good..." Asgore took a gulp from his large cup nervously, "Why not have your heat period here? Secluded from humans?"

"No offense, but I'd like to spend as much time away from the mountain as I can." 

"Understandable. I just don't want you to accidentally hurt her like Klarice..." Sans winced to that and his tail curled inwards to hearing the name.

Hearing his previous mate's name made him want to leave immediately. His SOUL pulsed with familiar pain, "I'll keep it noted old man, I need to go before we lose sun." He turned and made his way out quickly.

"Alright Sans, radio when you want to make the shipment. The deadline is three days!" 

Sans waved and got into the truck. He looked over to you and you were pouting like a child in the seat. Arms crossed and everything.

"Quit it." Sans growled out and you only looked away out the window instead of glaring at the dashboard like it insulted your mother.

"At least Asgore let's me have some fresh air..."

"He's also had no qualms to kill children for their SOUL's for ultimate power to kill Humans like you." He stated mater of factly and you looked up to him in shock.

"That guy?!" He placed his bony hands on the wheel and Bess revved to life with his magic, making him purr too as the wheel vibrates under his hands.

"He seemed so nice too..." 

"Funny how you change when life throws curve balls isn't it?" He sets it to first gear and drove his way out.

"Tell me 'bout it..." You stated dryly and Sans sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that Fun size." He rolled his eye lights in his sockets, hugging the wall on the turn and slowing down once he straightened in the market.

"I know, it's just that statement is more true than I'd like it to be..."

"We need to talk once we leave the mountain." His tail flicked over the gear into second once he passed the market and into regular road.

"About?" You wipe your nose and eyes with your wrist as a dust clowd blew at your face.

"What we're going to be doing. Future tense." He kept his eyes alert and ahead, taking in the family of lizards that wave at him and he honks his horn for the kid.

"So what are these?" You fished out a remote of an influxer in the box behind his seat.

"Magic influxer. Just like how the one in the wheel takes my magic and transfers it into the engine."

"Huh, okay..." You place it back inside the box behind his seat and decide to watch the blue and green fluorescent magic flow in the metal arm and in the silver tubes. 

Once they were outside the mountains gate he slowed and looked to you, "Didn't you want to go up in the hole?" You smiled big in excitement.

"Really?!" He nodded and leaned over to get into the glove box and took out two walkie talkies. He handed you one.

"Let me know when you're settled." 

That's all it took for you to quickly clip the walkie clip into your shorts belt loops and scurry up the ladder and up top.

You go ahead and jump in and buckle into the racecar like seat belts, "READY!" You yell at the walkie, pressing the button down and soon you hear the engine roar again and the truck went forward once more.

It feels different when you're outside on a moving vehicle, like driving in a convertible with the top down. The feeling of the wind on your body as it moved and you only rose your hands as Sans pushed a good 30mph.

"You good up there? Want me to go faster?" 

"Please!" You bounced your toes lightly on the bottom of the hole.

He went a tad faster and you carefully unbuckle yourself and cautiously stood against the wind, lifting your arms up and close your eyes. Finally enjoying the sunshine's rays on your skin like old times. 

After basking in your moment you then feel sand hit your face and go into your mouth,you sit again and speak into your talkie, wiping the sand out from your mouth, "I need a radio up here... And goggles." 

When he responded, he sounded as if he was recovering from a fit of laughter, "Dusty up there?" 

You shield your eyes particularly when a cloud kicked up of dust particles, "Yeah, unless you want me to be the next Cleopatra I definitely suggest it. Second it is always necessary for music." 

You hear him chuckle on the other end, "I'll see what I can do. Keep your eyes out for now okay? We're going by the gate again and I see a few other cars there and smell something not so pretty." 

You look ahead and you see them too, like the beach beetles you would see in movies. But these looked decked out for war...

You push the joystick to the side to face the gun their way and put on your best game face. The insides of the gun turning green and blue.

There was blood everywhere, and five men and two cars. Well... Five ALIVE men.

There was about 10 dead security guards that were just guarding the front now having their insides painting the bullet ridden wall red.

Those five men were also drinking the water you gave the guards earlier.

"We'll have to come back another time." You hear Sans over the radio and he instead stays on the road instead of a right to the gate. 

Said men were watching us go by and you turned the hole with the joy stick following them until the road curved to the wall so much that they were out of sight in a matter of minutes.

"Keep your eyes everywhere you think I can't see. That way we have no blindspots." 

"Roger." You squint out in the distance, changing from both left and right and to the back and once more, "I need a glove for my human hand, binoculars, and goggles for when I'm up here." You hear him chuckle at the other end again.

"Well. We're on our way to the ref camp so you might find some sooner than you think." 

"Refugee camp?"

"Yeah, it's the biggest monster and human conglomerate population. Over 3,000 people."

Wow, that was a pretty big number... Let alone for dual living. You were sure you would find something there, but...

"Sans, I have no Gold." 

"Let me worry about that short stack. You just pick what you want until you get your money." 

After a couple moments you see a deep green forest, thick as the rain forest before the bomb and you didn't have to be inside it to know it was dangerous. The only indeginous area around out here.

"That place there... Never go in without me. Got it?" 

You nodded, speechless as you stared.

"Hello?"

"Y-yeah..." You scrambled with the talkie awkwardly.

"Good. Now we're coming up to the camp soon."

"'kay." You rotate around and lean back, crossing a leg over your left knee and put your hand behind your head with a sigh.

After a moment you could see the camp in the distance. Very high chain link fencing surrounded at least an acre or two of land. You could see the inside of many monsters and humans walking around and small shops littered the outside of multicolored tents to just a blanket and set up. One woman was making a tapestry. As Sans got closer some people followed his truck, only neighboring monsters keeping up.

As he stopped at the gate, you hear his door open, "I don't have a shipment everyone, but I do have some water rations that I could give." You sit normally again and twisted the hole around to watch out the distance, covering Sans back as he opens the truck up for the people. As he gave water out people scurry back to their spots and you see a woman let their small child take helpful gulps from the large 2 liter.

You smile and grateful that you both came this way to help these people.

After a while you hear on your talkie, "Closing up. Let's go in." And hear the back close and rattle. The reverberation going to you where you sat.

"Alrighty, you're still clear." 

"Roger." Couple minutes later the truck roared and you were moving again. 

You see the rustic red gates open as two monsters wearing the same royal guard regalia pull the sides and you see them close it behind you. A dark cloud of dust trailing behind from the thin dirt where people probably walked daily.

Sans took a right and you see a covered station with two other rigs, a few monsters conversing with each other. They pause as they see Sans back up and park the rig under the tarp cover, "Do you have the top down in the hole?" 

"Yeah." You watch as the truck pauses before it fully gets halfway to you.

"Well, come on down in here. Once you're in there you won't come out until I leave."

"Oh!" You scrambled for your talkie and hooked it on to your belt loops and wobbled back to the sunroof and went down the ladder.

"Heh, look at you with a new dirt tan." You blushed and wiped at your face only to get your wrist dirty and while you look at your wrist and see it's dirty too, you see your pink shirt now a dusty faded pink.

You could see in the corner of your eye of him watching and you only shrugged and see him smirk, "It's just a little dust. Nothing bad." 

His attention was ripped from you and looked slightly to your right. You look too and see a buffed out brownish black werewolf like monster with ice blue eyes. He was walking in the direction of your window and Sans presses the button to roll it down.

"Heyya Rick, how's it goin'?" 

Rick the werewolf guy placed an arm on the rolled down window and leaned against the rig, "Pretty good, pretty good." He had a thick Russian like accent as he eyed you as you lean away from the closeness and more towards Sans, "Them arseholes blockin' the gate again and I have to meet the queen in fifteen." His lip twitched in an irritated manner and calmed when he looked to you, "What? Cat got your tongue? Who're you?" 

"(Y/N). Sans' new partner." You pointed a thumb in his direction and you see Rick's eyes widen.

"Partner?! Sans you said never again after Cla-"

"She helps with the rig Rick." You hear Sans growl warningly and Rick seemed to relax with a apologetic look.

"I see that kind of partner..." He then looks at you once more and his eyes flick over your shoulders and down below. Your arm starts to flicker with Sans magic and a light ice blue.

"She'd be cuter if she wasn't covered in dirt." That's all it took for Sans to growl, but you cut in.

"I'm not just something to look at. Don't mistaken me moving away as submission or some shit either. I've been in the military for years and I'm not afraid to throw some moves at you in the least with a creep like you." Your upper lip was raised in anger and you swore you heard Sans purr beside you as the ice wolf just stared at you with a baffled look.

"Feisty." He patted the door, "Good luck to ya Sans!" He howled with laughter and walked away and Sans hummed. Pleased that you stood up for yourself.

"Can we go now?" You ask and Sans scoffs.

"Sure sparky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slap a Kudo or a comment below! I always appreciate you're feedback anyway it is.


	8. Upgrading at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan and Sans set up at the camp for the night, something strange is going on, and Reader-chan is going to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writer's block and had to really get myself back into the fandom to get another chapter in for you all. 
> 
> Thankfully I'm getting shit done at least.
> 
> It's a short one, but it's progression all the more for the story and for your eyes.

Going through the crowds of humans, monsters and a few hybrids that made you turn your head, Sans trailed behind you closely, watching as you stared at the last hybrid that had luminescent blue/green scales and human brown eyes. They stared at you too and their upper lip twitched in annoyance as they passed.

"Neva' seen a half monster?" You look back up to Sans and shook your head.

"It wasn't really a thing up in the higher floors. I never knew it was possible to reproduce between us." He lead the way in front of you as you followed.

"Oh I'm sure, heh. I've been on'a delivery in 2nd 'fore and they're scarce even there." He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and kept his eyes ahead as he walked comfortably.

"Well, living on 1st floor most of my life has it's own downfalls I guess..." You ducked from a wood panel on someone's shoulder being turned and headed your way. The guy next to you wasn't so lucky and fell to the floor with a clean 'dunk' noise to the head.

"Heh, nice moves." He then ducked into a covered tent and you follow. 

This place was beautiful. Textiles of all kinds and gadgets all around, ranging from a collection of random metals to collected glass. It looked like an organized hoarders home to put it in a simple way. Just with price tags.

A large desk that held small trinkets and daggers with a lizard like monster behind it, they looked you over as Sans and her conversed with each other. They had long drooped ears with a long snout. Their stout well fed body looked like it's had a few battles themselves as their scaled body was littered with a few pale scars.

You decided to give them their space and looked over the textiles that hung on adjacent metal bars that was a part of keeping the tents' body. Silks, Jean like material, well kept leather, cotton, and furs from animals heavy and light.

The lizard monster guffawed with laughter as Sans looked at them with a smug tone and they walked out from behind their desk and walked to you.

"Find anything you'd like?" The voice was definitely a male and hoarse at that. Like gravel rubbing against another.

"Maybe, do you have anything in mind for anywhere cold?" You leaned on the heel of your left foot and crossed your arms. A deep magenta like color swirled with the light blue and lime green in your arm.

"Well it depends on what kinds of fur you'd want, thick, thin, short like rabbits or long like a buffalo." The light in his eyes told you he was a good merchant for years and it made you smirk.

"Well, I would like something smooth but would keep me warm. Rabbit sounds good but I don't think they come in my size." A smile formed on your lips and he chuckled.

He pulled out the Jean material and a short blond looking fur that had some white patches erratically scatted, "I could make you some heavy pants with fur on the inside if you'd like that? If you don't mind I'll need your measurements. I also have premade jackets, shirts and such on the other side if you'd like to peruse them." 

"Sure and I don't mind."

"Great, please join me to the back please." He gestured to the cover behind the counter. A large down together of different furs cutting off the other side of the tent.

You walked to that direction and looked to Sans. He nodded and gave a thumbs up before you pushed aside a part of the furs and slip inside.

The monster took your measurements and such and began to work on it once he was done. He informed Sans that it would be done in two days so Sans puts it into a choice of staying for a while at the camp. 

The both of you walk around as the sun started to set. Seeing the heat radiate off the ground and deform the look of it was an amazing sight as the both of you were at the truck. You sat upon the hood, hands splayed behind you and holding you up as your legs dangled below. Sans was leaning against the grill of it himself. His eyes were taking in the whole picture, by also scanning anywhere else. His shoulders were stiff and you wondered why he was acting as such. 

The sun started to set and the noises of generators being started up roared behind you. Old street lights and propped up outdoor lights turned on. You look over at the look out towers and see a large flashlight looking thing... Kinda like a lighthouse.

"It's powered by fire magic." Sans voice was gravelly and low, probably getting tired from such a long day...

"How does it beam out like that then?" You see the monster move it as such to look in the shrubbery and an animal rips apart a smaller one in a feast. A shot rang out and the larger predator falls and soon a small car turned on that you didn't notice earlier and went to the spot and collected such.

"It's a big sheet of metal that is curved like a large cone humans put on their pets to keep from opening their wounds. It helps direct light where they need it. Most animals in those woods are nocturnal. It's also pretty rare to see one come out like that one did..." He rubbed his lower jaw bone in thought as his brow bones went together.

"Huh..." You stare at the car as it came back to the camp but now it goes in the gates this time and drives off in another direction.

A yawn catches you by surprise and it breaks Sans out of his thoughts as he looks to you, "Tired already?" He smirked cockily and you puff out your cheeks in response. He merely chuckled at you with a sigh, "You can rest if you need too. I'm going to bed soon too." 

"What's the sleeping arrangements?" 

Sans pauses at this, his eyes never leaving yours and you could see the lights slightly waiver and flicker of magic. 

"Uhhh, give me a minute... It's been a while since I've had someone with me again..." He got up off the truck and you slide down and put your toes on the bumper and climb down only to go to the door and climb up again as Sans clears out the truck on his side.

He places boxes and such where your feet go under the dash, and a plastic bag where he put trash inside in his hand. Soon he pushed a button on the wheel and it retracted into the dash, then pulled the seat forward and pushed the back of the chair all the way back. He pulled out these side flaps in the middle console and pushed it down. It slightly went forward and the flaps went out to cover the empty space between the chairs. He then stepped back and closed his door, walking over to your side quickly.

"Okay, so your side you just make sure nothing is behind your seat. If it's all clear, just grab this latch up and push the button." The back of the seat fell back, "Then pull the bar up front." It then went up to the dash and the whole front looked like an oversized king bed sized squished car.

"That's pretty cool. I've never seen that before..." 

"Let me get the matress cover and blanket for you." He retracted back and went in between where the cargo holder and truck is. A metal closet space on the top of the cargo holder was and Sans unlocked a latch easily. If you tried, you'd need a stick since it was up so high...

A large white fluffy thing fell from it and a large green felt blanket on top. That's one hell of a mattress cover...

He then went back to your side and spread it out. It was fluffed and felt like memory foam to your fingers as you squished it as he made sure it was properly spread. Once he was done he held out the green blanket to you.

You look up to him, "Don't you need it too?" 

"Oh yeah, the cold just rattles my bones..." He says while rolling his eyes and sarcastic tone and goofy grin.

"Dork..." You muttered and take the blanket greatfully.

"I'll be in later. Lock the doors." 

"Yes sir.~" You chime and crawl up onto the make shift bed and make yourself comfortable. 

"G 'Night tiny tot." 

"Night, green bean." You laugh out and he locks and closes the door as you spread out your new blanket. The smell of old books reaching your nose and you breathe in deeply. 

Good god that smell is amazing...

You sit up and lock his door before turning over and going to sleep.

~*~❤~*~

Tap tap tap 

Your eyes open slowly to the sounds, your mind slowly coming back from Dreamland.

Tap tap tap tap

You groan, 'Thats probably him...' You sleepily think and look at the windows. Seeing them fogged up you groan again. You have to move and let him in...

"What, did you forget your keys Bone head?" You unlock the door with your big toe but the door stays closed. This made your heart slightly stutter.  
You sit up now and slowly go to the door, you wipe away at the fog and see two bright blue eyes stare at you on the other side and you slam your hand on the lock and rush crawl til your back rested against the truck wall.

That wolf guy..?

"W-what can I help you with??!" You say a little louder for him to hear out the window. 

"Where's Sans? I just wanted to ask if I could get some water from him." 

"H-he's not here right now. He left to go out in the camp. I don't know where." 

"Can you do it then? I'm thirsty and the water out here is pretty gross."

You shook your head, "No, not unless he's here with me- I can't really do anything. Sorry." 

"That's fine... Well, good night then." You see him take his leave and go into his own truck. You couldn't deny that guy gave you the creeps. 

Where the fuck is Sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to check out my other works! 
> 
> My anniversary is coming up around the corner of being on AO3. I'm going to be setting up something special for everyone who has read my other works and now.


	9. Towns built on Lies and Misfortune - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to the abandoned city, only to find it isn't a treaty, but a ransom for captive monsters. How they captured them is beyond Toriel and Sans, but they aim to save and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm trying as hard as I can when I'm not really into the fandom as I used to be. I'll try my best to finish this series, but like I said, I'm not into as I used too. Can't really force it either...  
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy future chapters as well.

You had a restless sleep, feeling groggy as you tried to open your eyes. Once you opened them you were met with a constant purr and it made your heart stop dead. 

You turn over and see Sans curled up like a cat around where you didn't lay and his tail was draped over your legs.

You ease up and smirk as his purr grew. His hoodie clung to his bones like this and let your sleepy eyes trace over him. His anatomy astounded you as him being an animated skeleton just in general.

You wondered how a monster such as him could do a thing of purring anyways. You glance you your mechanical arm and see the two dancing lime green and light blue magic swirling together in a mystifying dance. It intranced you as your fingers touched over such. It was warm to the touch and it made you wonder if Sans himself was this warm. You couldn't really feel such on his tail from the fabric of the blanket in between the touch. You shift your legs to lay on your stomach and kicked the blanket slightly up your calf since you started to feel a bit warm. 

'It is a bit stuffy in here...'

You look out the front window and see that it was morning. The sun just barely touching the front of the truck and shade enveloping the rest from the overhang.

Sans groaned next to you and shifted into his back. His tail retracting to under his skeletal body and his lower jaw opened slightly to allow air flow. His chest rising and falling. 

'What a confusing thing. A skeleton breathing... Then again he is a monster.' Your ears focused on his breathing as you close your eyes and a sense of relaxation came over you.  
This is nice...

After a moment of peace Sans shifted and sat up with a groan, "Damn.. " The sound of his chair clicking made you start to get up as well, "Sorry sunshine but we gotta go back to 3rd and grab the shipment and head out tomorrow. We can come back here on our way out and grab your clothes. Toriel isn't so happy. She called last night with some bad news." 

You rub your eyes to get the sleep away and nodded sleepily, "That's fine. This place makes me uneasy anyways..." 

"Hm? How so?" He pulled the middle console up and fixed it back. You folded the blankets up and put them in the back for now and fix your own seat as Sans presses his skeletal hand against the middle of the wheel. It rises and shifts to its normal height and roars to life as he places his hands on it.

The both of you start to roll out, "That wolf guy woke me up last night, he asked for some water." 

He tensed up at this, "If anyone does that when I'm not around, don't get out. Even if it's a damn kid." 

"Even a kid?" Your eyebrows raised high in surprise.

"Yeah, I've seen some fucked up shit out here..." The gate began to open and Sans pushed Ol'Bess forward. 

"So what's the shipment again?" You look out into the distance and the forest, seeing nothing but green that spreads far the other direction opposite of where you were headed.

"We're trading water..." The grip on his steering wheel tensed and the magic in your arm flared slightly.

"F-for what exactly?" You could feel the angry radiating off of him and it made your heart race.

"They changed the deal last night, as per say Toriel. They have a few monsters in captivity. They'll trade them over for 800 bottles of water... That's less 500 than what I really ship out- so that's not the problem. It's the fact that they have them in general. Probably treating them like dirt like the city always does..." His tail flicked over the gear and changed it into second.

A dark chuckle left him, "They'll get their water alright..." 

~*~❤~*~

As you made it to the gate finally the large double doors groaned open, the rustic dried blood was most flaked off from the sand and wind, which made you feel bad for whoever was the clean up crew.   
Your eyes catch to the nice gate man from the other day and he waved and you wave back with a smile. Glad he wasn't caught up in that mess.

As you made it to the camp your stomach tossed and turned from the slight off roading from the truck to get here. As you walked through the crowd of the usual busy market, it surprised you that no one really paid you mind like before. Kind of set you at ease finally maybe becoming a regular.

Sans led his way to Alphys lab with you in tow behind him. It wasn't easy to keep up with him when everyone was taller than you and his strides were longer...

Once inside, it felt alien feeling the air conditioner as soon as you walk in and gooseflesh overcame your skin with a shiver. 

You see Toriel standing and Undyne sitting up against the wall with her arms crossed. Both didn't look too happy.

"Sans, good to see you finally came, (Y/N) too." 

You nodded to her and Sans grunted, "Tori, where's the shipment so we can get them back?" 

"It'll be at the dock in a bit, let us go over this trade for now." 

Sans crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, "More shit?" 

"We will add an extra 200 and put a little something within 50. That way we aren't found out- and we could probably take over after two months." 

"What is it that we are putting in?" You ask and look at the three of them.

Undyne was the one who spoke up, her eyes landing on you, "You know how your race gets food poisoning sometimes pretty easily?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Think of it like that except it's contagious and eats you from the inside out." 

You shivered in horror and internally greatful that you were on this side, "Sounds painful..." 

"They won't even know it's us. It'll kick in after two or three weeks and it's airborn." Sans finished, "It doesn't last long in the air which is it's downfall yet upbringing. It's a type of radiation that's rots in your stomach. Drink more water and the rot travels into the bloodstream. We've used it only once before and it was a dangerous area that used to be the ref camp. They attacked anyone that went outside the gates. So, we took action. You see a few here and there, but they are pretty mobile now. Only attacking the weak or vulnerable." He sighed and shook his head, "That's who was in front of the gate the other day." 

"Oh, okay... I bet they don't really like us, huh?" 

Undyne scoffed with a grin, "Nope." 

Toriel cleared her throat and stood up more slightly, "Anyways, Sans. Undyne is to accompany you and (Y/N) as transport for these monsters that they have. Don't give her too hard of a time." Her lips twitched as she turned to Undyne, "Let me know if anything goes 'Fishy'." 

Undyne groaned and face palmed as Sans snorted with Toriel, "Yes Queen Toriel..." Undyne got off the wall and headed for the door, and paused, "And if they don't have what they said or worse?" 

 

"Then let them have the bottles anyways. Let them enjoy their time..." The way Toriel responded made your face go pale, but understood either way.

"Yes ma'am." Sans turned away and headed out the door with Undyne and once more you trailed behind with them.

"Damn them for having captives anyways! Then again we can't really talk... Even though they went after (Y/N)." 

"Did you learn anything from them by the way?" 

Undyne shook her head, "They all took cyanide pills. Dead right in the cells." 

"Damn..." 

You stare at the ground in thought as you followed the two.  
'They did say they wanted my arm. I'm pretty sure it's for nothing good either. Knowing how rough it is...'   
You wondered who sent them in the first place and only come up short anyways.

As if in answer to your question, Sans muttered to Undyne, "Guess we'll find out where they came from later on then." 

"Hey Sans, has anyone been acting funny with you recently?" 

"Well yeah, but it's only cause I have (Y/N) with me. Why?" 

"Just wondering..." Undyne scratches the back of her head and finally we go out the gate and to the dock. There was a skinny lizard like monster with a patch of blond on the top of his head. His scales green like an iguana's and eyes were a dark brown.

"What's up Pike." Sans had a smile grow on his skull.

"Heyya Sans! Sure has been a'while hasn't it?" They take each other's forearms in a shake. 

"Yeah, usually I don't see you, you're either done filling my truck and gone. Is it already in?" 

"Yup! I put 'cha some fresh ones in the tool box and changed the fridge battery too. Like water under a bridge as they say. Good batch is bunched together as the taint is in the far right corner so you know what's up." He jabbed a thumb to the truck behind him and Sans nodded.

"Thanks Pike. I appreciate it." 

"No worries, It's a hard job, someone's got to do it. I'll have the road done by the time you're back do I don't have to keep fixing Bess every time you leave and come back." 

"Thanks, alright we gotta head out. I'll see ya."

"Anytime!" He waved and he slinked away so fast inside if you blinked, you would've missed him.

"Let's go shrimp." 

"Yeah." You nodded and head to the other side as Undyne gets into a covered raised cloth tarp Rover.

Ol'Bess roared as you both get in and leave with Undyne behind you both.

Your stomach flipped and flopped not just from the off roading, but just a bad feeling in general.


	10. Towns built on Lies and Misfortune - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running I to a bit of trouble, but easily taken down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another cause why the hell not?

As both trucks passed Mt.Ebott and kept going down the road, you felt your stomach still ache. 

"You okay?" Sans glanced over to you as his tail flicked into gear three.

"More or less. Just a stomach ache." 

"There's some TUM's™ in the glove box if that'll help." He glanced at you and back on the road with a concerned look.

"No... I'll be okay. I guess it just... Disturbes me that I know that there is poison in it, but I won't do anything. I was trained for quick deaths, not painful slow ones..." You pick at a random scab on your arm as the roar of the engine filled in for noise.

"I would do the same to whoever took off your damn arm- except shove the shit down their throat myself." The truck seemed to roar in agreement as he pushed the gas more.

"Sans! Slow the fuck down! My truck is smaller than yours and my magic isn't that strong!" The speaker for the walkie yelled of Undyne's voice.

Sans eased on the gas and shifted to second easily, "Better?" 

"Yeah, I just can't go over 73 like you or else we'll take more breaks than usual."

Sans scoffed.

"I heard that..!"

This made you giggle in turn and Sans smirked at you as Undyne raged over the walkie.

"Ah shit... I forgot your clothes..." He reaches over into the glove box and grabs a flip phone, he dials a number and puts it on speaker.

A voice that was slightly familiar greeted on the other side, "Hey Sillah, I'll be about a day or two late picking up the clothes for my partner. I got called in for quick work."

"Oh! It's totally fine Sans! You do too much anyways for us all anyways. Take your time and I'll hold it for you." 

"Thanks, I'll bring you some water next time I come." 

"Sounds good, see you when you get here." The call blipped in end and Sans closed the phone and shoved it back in and closed the glove box hatch.

"You're quite well known." You point out figuratively and Sans chuckles.

"I've been doing this job since we came out of the mountain and I've done more than what meets the eye." 

He leaned his left elbow on the window dash and held his head up, readjusting his hand to the top of the wheel and his jacket slid slightly up to show chips in his bones and paler white markings on his bone.

You didn't doubt it either knowing from the way he holds himself.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Counts on how personal." He leans off his dash and turns off the mic on the talkie and resumes his position from before.

"Who was Clarice?" 

It was quiet for a moment as Sans readjusted in his seat uncomfortably. His eyes looked out in the distance darting around as if searching for his answer.

 

"She was my mate." 

 

"What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking..."

"I do mind a little, but I'll tell you anyways... She used to do what you are doing now. Accompany me in shipments." He placed both his hands on the wheel and gripped tight, "We were out on the field and we were ambushed by a couple different armies in the jungle areas. They separated us and before I knew it we were out numbered and she was taken pretty beaten up. I tried my best to fight them but I was running low on magic from a long four day voyage from the hole... I smelled her blood and went on a rampage and... I couldn't stop. Let's just say that..." He sighed sadly and slowed down a tad, "Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne had Alphys make the containment room and I was in there for half a year..." 

"I had to go through a lot just to be allowed to use my truck again. When you came along, I guess they want to help me try to 'get better' in a fucked up way... I've lost one other mate before Clarice for a different reason that was fully my own fault when I was in heat... I don't need you turning out the same way which is why I had such modifications made to my truck just in case." 

You stared at him with a new outlook and felt like comforting the big skeleton. He probably went through a lot and felt a tad... Embarrassed now that you knew what he meant when he was in heat now. As he spoke his tail flicked in accordance to his feelings.

"Do you feel attracted to me in more ways than friendship Sans?" You didn't know why that flew out of your mouth but his tail that was flicking- stopped.

"Are you sure you want to go to that conversation?" His brows set low in almost anger looking way but you knew full well he wasn't angry... At least not at you. Right?

"Sort of. I'm just... Curious, more or less." 

"I like you (Y/N). Sexually and mutually. But I don't know you so well so I can't say more than that. If you weren't around in my heat, I probably wouldn't be as attracted to you as I am now. But it really screwed with my instincts and made me skip all of those levels just by your scent." 

"Were all your mates human?" You tilted your head as you watched him.

"Yeah, I only go after humans. They smell sweet to me. I try to stay to myself most of the time. Let's talk about you now. Have you ever dated a monster?" 

"I haven't. But I don't really date either. I've had only 4 boyfriends. They expected too much when I was in the military." 

"Ah okay, that was the problem for my first mate. She didn't like it out here so she never went with me. It was especially rough when I would have my heat as soon as I got home. After a while it got old to her and she tried to leave while my heat was starting to kick in. It got bad. Let's just say that." 

Your eyes were wide as you stared at him, he talked about it so easily it seemed. Like he's talked about it before. But you were sure he had to a couple times...

"They kept me in Mt.Ebott for a while for some 'general rehab' I guess you could say." 

"It wasn't very nice of her to just try to leave you like that..." 

"I was barely home so I don't blame her. She's with me forever now, so what does it matter?"

You didn't know what he meant by that but you didn't want to ask in the first place, "Monster relationships are very different than Human relationships..."

"Are they? I would assume since you don't have mates like Monsters. All of that free spirit maters like prostitutes or gentlemen club dancers. Monsters don't really have those things for that reason."

You laugh slightly, "Yeah, second sure has plenty of tittie bars! I've been in one for a tracking mission and I didn't really understand how it's sexy flailing your body parts around. But they make a lot of cash that's for sure." 

"Heh, in a different text it sounds like a war zone with 'flailing body parts' in the subject an making a lot of cash." 

You chuckles in turn, "It does doesn't it? That's great." 

"Sans, we've got activity to the left." Undyne chimed in on the walkie.

"We'll talk about this later." He leans over and turns on the walkie, "Roger that, we'll keep an eye."

"Go up top." 

You nodded and moved quickly up the ladder, moving the sliding glass away and crawling over to the seat as Sans slows down the truck.

Once you take the seat and rotate you see four dune buggies decked out in weapons and defense, the hub caps having sharp metal sticking out of them and a Gatling gun on top of two, shooters on both ready and aimed at us but not shooting as you also had your gun aimed at them. The other two had more of a defensive look to them with thick metal panels. A red rose in flames insignia on the sides of them.

Sans slows to a stop to let them go first onto the main road as the two that had the guns blocked the road aimed at the truck. The other two made their turns going on the main road and as soon as they got enough distance the two with guns followed suit.

"Keep your eyes on them (Y/N)." 

You hear over your talkie.

"Undyne keep your eyes on the side roads and small make shifts. I feel like we're going to be seeing some shit with their assortment." 

Sans started a slow roll of Ol'Bess, letting them take more distance.

"They don't have all of that for nothing..." You say and watch them go on. One of the shooters taking the front and the one that stayed in the back deemed us peaceful and turned around to watch out other ways.

"Agreed." Sans growled, "I don't need to get dragged into some stupid shit with this group..." 

"Hopefully they'll be way ahead of us if they do get intercepted." Undyne said defensively.

Sans keeps his slow speed and you kept your eyes peeled. You then see a glint of light in the far distance ahead.

"Stop." You say instantly and Ol'Bess halted along with Undyne behind.

"What do you see?" 

 

"Up ahead, 300 yards." You look through the scope and see a small group waiting. Some are watching the road and the others are watching the dune beetles. The glint of light coming from heavy lifted hummers' window. Most of it covered by a remaining rusted metal billboard. You look closely on the road and see tire spikes and two people covered in sand holding such and a few others with explosives, ready for the jump.

"Looks like a road block for our friends." 

"Damn it..." Undyne cursed and you hear Sans sigh in annoyance.

"I say when the shit gets heavy we blast through. Undyne, you need to go up to at least 75. Not for long." 

"Then I get a damn nap tonight Sans."

"That's it?" He said in an exasperated joking way.

 

"And breakfast."

"Me and my fat jaw..." We all laugh lightly.

"Back up Undyne." 

"Right." You see her go back a good 20 feet and so does Sans.

"You ready?" 

Explosions sounded as the first dune buggy flipped totally over and battle cries were heard as the battle began to over take those dune buggies, three Hummers come out of the dark and a good 12 men and a few women join in the fight.

Sans slams on the gas and Undyne follows behind.

"(Y/N) get down until we pass. We'll figure it out from there." 

"Okay." You pull over the protective cover and wait for the signal. The noises only got louder and louder as gun fire rang out. Some you heard splatter onto Bess.

"Fuck, we have a hummer with a few humans on it following. Only one." 

"(Y/N)." 

"On it!" 

You pull down the flap and slap the gun around to face the hummer. The look on their faces as you aim and focus the magic into the gun made you sure they pissed their pants.

Blue and green magic focused in a ball of the middle of the gun. And once it started to shake you pull the trigger and the shot came out like an antitank bullet and blew it up right on the spot front first. The explosion huge and making a small mushroom cloud as it flipped forward and tumbled. Rolling a few times as it was aflame.

"Heh, good shot short stack."

You were still in awe from such intensity from the gun. It made you in a excited shock.

"That. Was so cool." You breathed out to yourself and now you see the rest of the gang of the road block earlier try to keep up to Undyne and Sans.

"Just a little longer get Undyne. Hang in there." 

"Easier said than done!" 

"I can get them." You aim your gun at one of the two and let the magic ball up again. 

"They're pretty far, are you sur-"

You pull the trigger as soon as you feel the shaking and the shot rang out and hit it in the fender, making it explode on contact and have its own rolls and tumbles. Making the other hummer quit it's pursuit and fall back to its previous spoils.

"That's what I thought bitches!" You tell out and Sans slows his roll to at least 62 to take it easy on Undyne.

"I think that nap is in order..." Undyne sounded so out of it on the walkie as her truck slightly slowed.

After a couple hours it was quiet and you finally came back to the front of the truck with Sans.

"The sun is starting to set so we're going to head on in a small town I know has an old garage we can stash Bess and the carriage." Sans keeps his eyes open as do you, looking out where you can.

"You two get your rest, I'll let you drive for an hour or two while I sleep in the morning."

"Oh.. okay. I mean I could do night shift. I used to do it all the time." 

"That's the thing. You used too. But if you really want to, I'll let you." 

"Thanks Sans." 

"If you fall asleep, I'll stick you in the fridge." He said playfully and winked and you pouted.

"I won't!" 

"You two are so gross." Undyne chimed in on the talkie and you blushed red.


	11. Towns built on Lies and Misfortune - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- PTSD warning -
> 
> Time to settle down in the safe house but it seems occupied.   
> You have a flashback in the middle of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another random chapter! Hope you enjoy cause I did.   
> Lots of fluff in the next chapter.

Sans took a left on the road, it was slightly over grown from desert brush but it didn't stop his large semi. Following around a rather large sand dune to the right you finally see a dingy home. Sans pulled up in front of it and scanned the surrounding with his eyes quickly. 

"Stay here, I'm going to go check it out." 

"Roger." Undyne says over the radio and you nodded.

He popped the lock on the door and exited, closing the door as soft as he could. You watch him go ahead and your vision goes black for a moment and suddenly you see your late teammate going inside the house as you were in your perch. You looked at your hands, black military grade gloves and you started to hyperventilate. 

"No, no, no..!" You brace up against the brick wall behind you and suddenly it gives out behind you and you feel a body grab you. You thrash about trying to break free from this iron grip on you and you could almost feel the electricity flowing through your veins again.

"Let go of me!" You connect your elbow to whoever was on you and they let go briefly. Heat wrapped around you as a pressure and held you down, you scream in protest and you feel something go over your mouth to keep you quiet.

There were voices but you couldn't hear anything but static like whispering. 

"Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be!" You hear it again and your vision starts to go spotty once more.

'No! Not again!' You struggle some more and you were free and run for your life.

 

~*~❤~*~ 

 

Undyne recognized that voice over the comm and knew you were having another flashback. 

"Shit! Really? Right now?!" She got out of her truck quickly without closing the door behind her and came over to your side. 

She opened the door and you fell into her arms like putty. 

You then started to struggle in her arms, nails scratching in deep on her scale skin. She drops you and you fell forward to your hands and knees, damn you were having it bad this time...

You try to crawl to your feet but Undyne pulled you to her in a hold and you began to scream. So she put her hand over your mouth, "Shit, (Y/N)! Calm down! It's just me!" 

You continued to scream and struggle in her hand, the magic starting to swarm uncomfortably in your arm where it began to burn. 

"Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be!" 

Undyne guessed it was the wrong thing to say as the magic bursted and she finally let go and you ran off faster than she's ever seen you and after Sans in the house.

'Shit! I can't let her go like that in there!' Undyne followed quickly inside and just before she gets in she hears gunfire and men yelling.

"Just my fucking day..." She takes cover under a concrete slab as shrapnel of it flew off from contact of under fire.

~*~❤~*~ 

Sans was taking care of what he could without being seen and soon he heard ruckus starting outside. He didn't worry too much since you were okay with taking care of yourself.

That is until he heard you scream.

His head jerked back to the direction and he heard Undyne struggling too, "Shit..." He used his magic to create a distraction from the two of them out front and grabbed one of the guys with his magic and threw him down one of the hallways. It made a couple skittish guys shoot in surprise an give away their positions. Now these men were telling at each other in orders to search for the culprit.

He killed the two that was in the room with him and then heard foot steps behind him. He turned quickly, ready to use his magic and only to see you. Your face was covered in tears and your fingers covered in blueish green blood. A clear indication of Undyne's. 

But you didn't have the look of blood thirst, just pure horror.

"(Y/N)?" You were shaking horribly.

His instincts screamed to coddle you in his arms until he heard foot steps behind him, so he pulled you to him with his magic and you actually screamed! 

Not from surprise either. 

"Get em boys! There they are!" Sans made quick work by grabbing one guy with his magic in the front and pushed him back to run over the others like bowling and soon you came out from his arms and his under a desk, hugging your legs and rocking.

Undyne came around this time and she had a gun wound on her shoulder as she spots you she seemed to relax but her upper lip twitched, "Undyne, what's going on?"

"She's having a really bad flashback." A blue glowing g spear appeared in her hand and she lunged it into three or four men in one shot and it stuck to the wall.

"It would've been nice to know she suffers from PTSD!" He growled and pushed another sad son of a bitch into the shish kebab of Undyne's spear.

"She hasn't had a bad attack like this for months! How was I supposed to know this would happen?!" She threw another and it speared two others and only grazed one, "How many guys are fucking in here Sans?!" 

"Two more!" He rushed up from the desk to run at the guy that got grazed and ran him into the wall with his elbow on his neck. The man's neck splurged with blood in contact to the wall, "Keep your eyes on her, don't touch her." He growled and kicked down a door.

The last two remaining men were scared shitless but Sans couldn't blame them. He grabbed them both with his magic and threw them into the ceiling and back to the floor in a harsh movement.

Bone crushing moments later Sans returned to the room where you were with Undyne and you were still curled into a ball under the desk.

"(Y/N). It's Sans..." He cautiously approached with a purr to his voice. A small keen coming out from his chest.

~*~❤~*~ 

You remember running into the house to save your team, hoping it wasn't too late and seeing your teammates dead on the floor, pools of blood everywhere, just like the time when you were forced to watch them be murdered in front of you. Your teammate was barely hanging on in front of you and you knew it wasn't real, it couldn't be, there was no way! 

You ran under a desk and curled up, chanting to yourself it wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Hearing the death cries around you made your flesh quake with goosebumps and rattle you down to your soul.

You hear your name being said softly moments later and you squeeze your eyes shut tight. 

You hear a purr, which took you out of the perspective, "(Y/N) it's Sans..." 

You slowly lift your head to see yourself and see his white eye lights glowing right at you. The room still a bloody mess.

"S-sans- I'm scared, I'm here. In that place-! T-they killed them, they killed them all- please..." 

"Can I touch you?" He seemed nervous as to asking and it made you pause in such and you slowly nodded.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him, "Close your eyes (Y/N). It's okay, I've got you. You're safe." 

You grasped his tattered tank top with shakey hands. Holding onto him tightly and close your eyes. You feel him lift you up like you weighed nothing and walk eslewhere that you didn't know where.

~*~❤~*~ 

The fact that you calmed to him calling you made him proud he had such an effect on your subconscious. Knowing that he was friendly. He started to walk back to the truck with you curled in his left arm against his rib cage. 

Once he made it to Bess, he opened your door and laid the seat back. He then walked to the cubby in between the semi and the cargo hold and took out the blankets. Walked back over to the door after closing the cubby and placed the down comforter fist and set you on it softly.

"I'm going to open the garage and come back to park Bess okay (Y/N)? You're safe here. Right in this truck. No one can touch you." He ran his fingers through your hair, you looked so fragile right now. You stopped shaking finally as you grip the comforter below you now and nod. He then pulled away and gently closed the door behind him and went back into the safe house with Undyne.

"Is she okay?" Undyne says as she follows Sans.

"Yeah, just let her be for a bit." 

"I didn't know you were so good at that..." Undyne says practically stunned at the whole ordeal.

"Well, when you have gone through it before, you sometimes know what it takes to help. Not everyone, but a good percentage." Undyne stayed behind slightly as Sans walked ahead, opening the door to the garage and going inside, "Go get the generator and hook it up. I'll clean up." 

"Alright." Undyne responded a little away and Sans pulls the garage door up.

He walks over to his truck, he peeks in the window to see you curled up on your side and fast asleep, "Heh, yeah. You've got night duty fun size..." He opened it as soft as he could and closing it. Placing his hands on the wheel, Bess roared to life and he pushed her forward. He was starting to feel himself getting tired after today but he couldn't let his guard down with you like this.

With Bess in he got out and looked around once more as he reached up on the garage door. Scanning over the area before confirming it was clear. He closed it and set himself on cleaning the dead bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, Sans knows how reader-chan feels.   
> Hope to see you in the next chapter ❤


	12. Built on Lies and Misfortune - part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and character development between Sans and Reader-chan.  
> Also city time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I got into mystic messenger...
> 
> Such an experience. You who play it definitely know what I'm talking about hahaha
> 
> Zen is my favorite to flirt with, along with Jumin, Yoosung, and Seven

Hours later you woke up just covered in warmth. There was a light pressure against your back that radiated said warmth. You rub slightly at your cheek as a breeze blew by on your face and your hair tickled it.

It was then a rumble of a purr stirred you from your exhausted stature and you tilt your head to the side and see Sans skull very close but sleeping. His arm was lazily draped over your waist as his knee was between your ankles, his tail was over his and yours thighs.

You carefully move your body to turn over, a dull throb in the back of your head as his purr grew. A part of you grew curious as to how he did such humane things without such organs. But just like every monster's response to sum it up as, magic...

His right arm was used as a pillow for himself, his forearm was under the comforter under your head. You look over the cracks on his face and just wonder how much shit he's really been through anyways? 

A crack that was bigger than the rest took your eyes and you raised your hand slowly and graze your first gertips lightly against it. His fingers on the arm over your waist twitched and you paused in your movements. The last thing you needed was to explain why you were touching the giant skeleton cat's mouth of all things.

A slight pressure pulled your waist closer to him as he breathed in and you withdrew your hand from his face, feeling slightly embarrassed now and press your hand on his rib cage. Seeing under that tattered tank top a low light blue and lime green glowing upside-down heart.

It had a constant thrum under your hand so you press your ear to his chest. The sound it gave off was like hearing a hummingbird flying back before the bomb dropped. Hypnotizing yet calming.

His tail seemed to curl around your thigh to your knee, obviously liking the close contact. 

Honestly you did too. Especially now after a bad attack like earlier... 

It made you wonder when it would end or if it ever would?

The sounds of his SOUL calmed you to the point, not even your mind could keep you up this time...

~*~❤~*~ 

You started to awaken once more from the smell of food and you open your eyes to find Sans gone now but a new green blanket over your body.

You unwrap yourself and open the doo- shit.

You unlock the lock and THEN open the damn door...

Shit. Wrong side...

You closed it and locked it back again and rolled over and exited out your side. You see a door and under it was a dim light that it made you remember the times you used to come home after a long day of work. Or if you left the hallway light on again...

You open said door and see a kitchen and living room. It was pretty run down. Not gonna lie.  
But it was better than most places you've seen out here so far.

You didn't see as much blood as you did in your flashback which made you feel quite awkward to say in the least. There on the counter was a fork and plate of a medium sized but thick steak with a side of noodles with rehydrated vegetables with oil and pepper over it. You look around in the living room and hear chatter faintly and see out one of the boarded windows a glow of a fire out front.

You grab your plate and fork and head out the non existent front door and see Sans and Undyne pausing their chat to see you enter as they sat on makeshift chairs made of metal.

You sit on one adjacent to them and they ate in silence with you. You could feel the slight pressure of tension in the air and you decide to get a few bites of food before addressing it.

"What's wrong?" 

You look over the both of them and you see small wrap bandages on both of Undyne's forearms.

She noticed you glancing at them and smirked a tense smile, "You've got some nails (Y/N)! You really got me for a minute there." She awkwardly pulled the rolled up sleeves on her unbuttoned button out to cover them.

"I did that? I'm sorry Undyne... I didn't mean too." You paused on eating your food as your eye brows knit together, "I... I thought I was getting better... I apologise. I could've gotten either myself or one of us killed..."

"It's fine. Hold your head up short stack. It happens to the best of us sometimes." Sans spoke up and his eye lights focused on you in understanding, "You can't really control it anyways." He took a big bite of his steak by picking it up with his slender phalanges.

You nodded and took another bite, feeling Sans eyes scan over you.

"Just try to keep it to a minimum. I'm sorry to ask this too. But if it happens too many times, I'd have no choice but to bring you back to the camp. And you know the both of us don't want that to happen." He took another bite, his eyes still scanning you as you pick up the steak, giving up immediately on cutting it with a plastic fork. You take a bite and you see Undyne slightly kick Sans shin.

He shot her a look as he tore off a piece of meat with his teeth in a daring way. 

"I... I don't want to hurt any of you..." You dropped your steak to your plate and your hands came up to cover your face, thumbs rubbing your temples, "I don't want to be a burden to you guys. Especially out here..!"

You feel a boney hand on your head, engulfing such with his long fingers.

He pushed your head back and you see him crouched down to your level, "You're going to be fine. We just have to find your triggers and we'll be okay. Then you won't have to go bye-bye. Okay?" He tilted his head, a soft smirk on his face.

You nodded and he patted your back softly before getting up and walking inside, leaving you with Undyne.

She has been eating the vegetables around the noodles selectively with a concentrated look on his face.

"So, I saw you and Sans cuddling earlier. That was gross." She flashed a toothy grin and your jaw dropped.

'Oh no she saw that??!' You blush furiously and look away from her.

"I mean, if you want the bonehead, go for it. Just be careful that's all." She placed a forkful and precut veggies in her mouth as she looked up at you, "Do you like him?" 

"U-uh, I mean... There's this... ' I guess you could say..."

She threw her head back in laughter and it only succeeded in making you blush harder. 

"What? You act just like my girlfriend!" She let out a couple more hearty chuckles and wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye as she calmed, "It's okay to like someone. Even if you're a human. I think you two would be a pretty gross couple, but it's okay. Alphys and I can gross you out back!" Her toothy grin made you smile back and you nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure you two can, hehehe, but I don't know if I'm ready for any of that... I mean especially since we're working together and I barely know anything about him. I don't want it to be just a curiosity thing..."

"Oh trust me, it isn't on his side." You could tell by the way her grin twitched she held in a little laughter.

"Well, I can't exactly act innocent on this one... Yeah, I'm interested. But I'm giving it time to settle. That's all." You toss your disposable trash into the burning can in front of you and see it melt with Sans'. 

"He's got it rough..." Undyne smartly mumbled and you nodded slightly to agree. Soon she finished and she threw hers in as well. She patted your back as she passed you to head inside, "Alright, see you in the morning (Y/N)." 

"Most definitely." You sit a chair slightly away from the wall and lean back until it's against it. 

The breeze was cool and the fire was a nice warm, the embers trickling into the air away from you. 

You hear someone inside coming out and see Sans and blushed. All four legs of the chair on the dirt floor now.

"What's with that look?" He was holding your sniper by the barrel and placed the hilt on the dirt floor next to you and leaning it again the wall of the dingy.

"N-nothing..." 

"Huh, right..." His tail flicked by his leg as he eyed you and your palms began to sweat, "What happened?"

You shook your head and he chuckled low, "I can smell your nervousness from here, what is it? You don't want to be out here alone?" 

"No. I'm okay. It was just what Undyne and I talked about. That's all..." 

"Oh yeah? That bad huh? She does love Alphys..." His tail twitched again as he leaned on the ball of his foot and picked at his teeth nonchalantly.

"Sans... Are you sure it wasn't just you smelling me in your heat what made you attracted to me?" 

"Questioning my taste already huh?" He smirked and stopped picking his teeth. His crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"I can't deny that's what started it. But I would've liked you anyways. Let alone you were on like... House arrest before I got you. I'd be happy right now. Especially to get out of that town. Sure I miss my brother and Grillby, but they'll live til I get back over there. Papyrus always has Toriel and the small monster children to keep him occupied." 

"Hehehe, I like your brother. He's a sweetie." 

You see in the corner of your right eye of how Sans looked at you and it made your heart skip a beat or two. 

Calm down...

Your mind flashed back to how you felt his teeth and the scar on his jaws.  
This didn't help your blushing problem...

"Well I thought you might've needed this since you're solo tonight." He made a hand gesture to your sniper and you nodded.

"Thank you Sans."

"Anytime. I'll see you in the morning short stuff." 

He turned and.made his leave. Your face redder than ever as you lean back again. 

'UGH!' You run your hands through your hair violently and shake it about, trying to alleviate some of the pressure in your head.

You look out into the distance and do a perimeter check here and there to make sure and repeat. The thoughts of Sans haunting you at times.

~*~❤~*~ 

 

The daylight peeked past the large dune a little ways ahead and you felt internally grateful that you can finally sleep soon. Let alone in the truck.  
At first you dreaded the thought of being out here and confined to a seat until you saw what Sans' truck could do. It's like the size of a Queen sized bed for you! 

You hear the garage door open and you instantly aim your gun and see Sans raise his hands, "Friendly I promise!" He chuckled and you lowered your gun, letting the air in your lungs escape.

"Morning Sans!" You wave to him and you see him smile as he walked over to you.

"You ready to head out pancake? You look sleepy." 

"Yeah I'm ready. Is Undyne already awake?" You smile and slightly push at him with your shoulder.

"Yeah, she's just getting the generator from the back and we'll be off in no time. I set up your side in the truck so you can get some sleep." He placed a hand on your head and ruffled up your hair. You playfully swat his hand away and fix your hair as you make your way over to the truck. 

Once you get to it you open the door and reach under the seat and grab your rifles case, disassemble your rifle and get it packed up and put it back under your seat for easy access. Then crawl in and close and lock your door behind you.

The blankets were haphazardly strewn about but it looked like a comfortable nest that was pushed to your side. You thought it looked comfortable enough and just plop right in and curl up in a messy burrito and wait for Sans and Undyne to get back to really go to sleep.

~*~❤~*~

 

You awoke to the truck rumbling and grumbled to yourself for falling asleep and look up at Sans, "It's okay, just go to sleep. I'll wake you up if I need you." 

"Okay..." You sleepily say and the rocking of the truck lulled you back to slumber.

~*~❤~*~ 

"Hey, (Y/N). We're close. Wake up." You feel a large hand on your back lightly shake you and you open your eyes slowly and stretch, "How long did I sleep?.." You look out the window and see... High way? An actual road?

"A good 4 hours. The city is just up ahead." You notice the greenery of vines and yellow flowers sprouted randomly and couldn't help but think how beautiful they were...

"So many dandilions..." 

"Heh, those aren't dandilions." You look over to him and see his grip tighten on the wheel slightly, "There it is." You look up ahead and see the seeming to shamble city. Some of the buildings were broken down in half. Others just run down or in heaps at the ground. A wooden gate was up in the front of the highway as a long handmade gate of wood, metal and old signs wrapped around what was left.

Human guards in heavy armor greeted us and Sans chatted with them. This whole feeling of unease crawling over your skin as th other guards kept their fingers on the triggers.

"Well she can't go in by herself. She's my partner and you'll only get me and her." You look over back to the conversation and nodded in agreement. There was no way you could do this by yourself.

The guard groaned, "Fine. Alright. Let me just check the cargo and I'll let you through."

"Sounds good." Sans unlocked his door and exited. Walking the man to the back of the trailer and a second guy following his teammate.

Once it was all clear, You and Sans rode inside and Undyne stayed behind on the outer wall of the city.

"If you EVER leave this truck. Stay close to me. Understand?" His eyes seemed to glow erratically and you nodded quickly in agreement, "Good. Let's go."

He made his way through the city, different sorts of people stare at you both as you drove by. Some with hatred, sadness, anger, and disgust.  
You hoped this deal was worth it in the end and that you both would get these monsters that were held captive safely back to camp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and you can just HEAR the plot developing hardcore right now huh???


	13. Built on Lies and Misfortune - part five - final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter. It's about 5k words so it's a good read and finally down to the plot!

Sans stopped the truck at a warehouse building where workers were waiting and you see three monsters by their sides with instilled fear still on their faces.

That's when you knew, this wasn't going down as you both had hoped...

There was a man bigger than the others and you hear Sans growl slightly to the sight of him.

"I knew it, Don't be fooled." Sans says lowly a d you look over the man. He looked normal but pretty over dressed with a long sleeved sweater and long pants. On his hands and neck, his veins seemed to stick out disgustingly so under his skin.

"What do you know?" You question and look over at Sans as he eyes him warily.

"That guy isn't alive." 

"What? How is he standing then? Let alone moving?" You watched as such man gave orders to the men around him and they shoved the monsters that are captive forwards.

Once he turned around and faced directly at you, you see his eyes. Cold, desolate and a milky color faded over their natural color.

"Oh shit..." You gulped and looked to Sans. He looked you over with discretion.

"Be cautious. Always watching where you step, both vocally and physically." With that he exited the door and you did so as well to meet him at the back. 

You hear him conversing with said man as they walked over. It looked tense between the two as Sans left eye lightly burned and the magic in your arm slightly gained heat with a new red magic and Sans blue and light green.

It was quiet as they came close to you and you get the nod from Sans and open up the lock. Grabbing the handle and pushing it up. The cooling of the fridge steam billowed out in the blistering heat and you saw that the man wasn't even breaking a sweat as he looked over your shoulder.

He whistles and a few normal men come over and jump in the back and grab package after package.

"Go get the monsters (Y/N)." Sans says shortly and you glance at the man slightly and jog over to the monsters. 

The people who held them handed them to you and you escort them to the truck and sit two of them in the back seat and the one sat in yours.

A cat monster that goes by catty and a crocodile monster named bratty hushed a thank you and a smaller cat monster nods to you, "You guys just stay here okay? I'm going to check on Sans." You jump out and close the door behind you and go over to the back and see Sans hold said man against the now closed truck in a chokehold, his tail flicking in anger.

"Touch her and I'll fucking gut you out of that disgusting body myself got it? You're lucky I don't do it now..." He lets go and the man falls to his knees as Sans stands upright as the other gets up sloppily rubs his neck with a sick smile, "If you touch any of the monsters like you did with those three, you have one helluva quick ending future ahead of you. Starting with me ripping you straight out of that body myself and show everyone who you really are..." 

"You underestimate me smiley trash bag... I'm going to flip this whole town over and get into that second level ya hear me?" The man voice was different as a sick smile on his lips made your stomach do a flip of uneasiness as he poked a finger into Sans ribcage, you decide to clear your throat and they both turn to see you.

"I-Is the shipment done? We should go before it gets too dark Sans..." You weren't used to seeing Sans so angry but you wanted to get out of this place quick.

"Let's get out of here." Sans growled out and you followed him quickly on his heels as you see the man watched you with a curling grin.

"Bye bye~" Is all you hear and goosebumps went over your body as the hair on the back of your neck stood on end.

You feel something curl around your hips and jump in surprise and look down to see Sans tail curl around you and pull you close to his side with a growl.

He opened the door and saw the other monsters crowding the truck and sighed, his tail uncurled from you as he climbed in and adjusted the wheel, you almost went to go to the other side until he reached his hand towards you, "Come on." 

"O-oh, okay..." You grasp his hand and once he grasped yours tightly- he pulled you up inside and on his lap. He closed the door, pushing the lock down and you were glad he didn't look at you as the monsters watched you in the corner of their eyes as you blush madly.

The way out was a lot easier, no rolling down windows, and no stops until we got to the front gate and waited there for it to open.  
Once it had, Sans carried on and your eyes looked about, waiting for any trap but saw none.

'Was it really this easy?' You waited for something to happen, anything!

"Calm down fun size, you're going to make my bones rattle from how much you're shaking." He murmured softly and you see catty with a red face and look towards the wall of the truck with a pout. 

"Sorry..." You filed your thoughts on the matter to talk over later when the monsters get into Undyne's truck.

Sans reached with his right hand and his ribs pressed up to you to grab the talkie off his dash and pressed down the button, "I'm out, where are you?" 

"Take a right and I'm around the bend a mile down." 

"Alright, headed there now." He puts the talkie back on the dash and it slides back into place up to the window and pressed the gas while turning the truck to the right. 

You couldn't help but feel small caged between his arms as your eyes watched the side mirror on your side of the truck.

It wasn't until the truck slowed that you pulled your gaze forward and see Undyne standing upright from leaning on the dirt covered white canvas.

Once he stopped it next to her, he looked towards the three, "Alright, go ahead inside Undyne's truck and we'll head to third or the ref camp, wherever you need to go."

Bratty and the smaller cat sounded their thanks as Catty nodded silently and got out of the truck.

Catty's gaze lingered on Sans before she closed the door and Sans gave her a silent nod. She looked away and closed the door softly and joined the others with Undyne. Giving them instructions and having them get in the back of her truck under the white canvas cover.

"What was that about..?" You asked with a heavy weight feeling in your stomach as soon as the question left your lips and get in your seat of the truck.

He hummed and watched Undyne for a while, "Well... It's hard to explain..." 

You remember him saying he was only into humans, so a past lover was out of the question...

"She really... Cares about me... I guess you could say." He lets go of the wheel and leans back in his seat with a sigh, he rolled his skull over to look at you, "She has the biggest crush on me but I can't really reciprocate that feel back for her. She used to be very mean to my past mates and refuse to sell any of her wares to them."

"Wares?"

 

"She has a shop with her adopted sister Bratty and they sell random things here and there of whatever they find out here in the wastes or in the jungle. They used to do it back Underground too." Once Sans sees Undyne give a thumbs up he's leaned back into action and turned Bess around and towards the direction back to third.

Once past the base again, you still see nothing happening and your stomach still turned as you watched your side mirror.

"What's the matter?" His eyes darted to the side mirrors as well, "You seem tense. Is it cause of Catty?" 

"No! No... It's not that Sans. I just can't believe it was that easy..."

"I gave him a good warning." He says smugly and you look to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" You see him smile slyly and you felt your heart drop.

"What did you do?" 

"More of what he wanted to do..." He growled out.

It was silent between the both of you as you thought over what he threatened the man earlier of before you intervened.

"What is he going after?" You look up to Sans next to you and he had his elbow on the doors' dash and held up his head as the other was on the top of his head, he let out a sigh and your hands that were on your lap gripped the end of your shirt, "He wants to take over the 'Gov."

"What?!" You unfurled your fingers and stared at him with wide eyes, your hands now on the middle console, "He's crazy thinking that he could do such a thing! Sending those people to their deaths!" 

"Let alone with the taint in the water..." His eyes kept ahead and his jaw tense and relaxed repeatedly. 

"But if what you said was true before, that the guy is dead! That tainted water is going to kill them all- do you think he could do it to them too?" 

He slammed on the brake and your body went against the dash, a thud resounded in the back as the rig went forward slightly. 

"SANS! WHAT THE HELL!?" You hear Undyne yell out both through the talkie and the glass of the doors' window.

Sans snagged the talkie and pressed the button, sweat beading down his skull, "Undyne, we fucked up."

She came up to the door and pounded on it, "Yeah, well now we have an even bigger problem!" 

Sans unlocked and opened his door and in your side mirror you saw white smoke billowing into the air.

"Shit!" He kicked the sand, "Undyne. The guy! The Leader of the group- it's Flowey!"

"What? But they hate monsters Sans! That doesn't make sense!" She threw her hands up to her head in an exasperated way.

"He's INSIDE the body! Taking over of all his muscles, pretending to be their leader!" He grasped her arms and looked at her seriously, "Who's to say he can't do that to a whole ARMY of folks?" 

The realization seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks as her face seemed to pale, her ears going low, "Holy shit..." 

She pulled away from him quickly and ran her hands through her tied back pony tail, "We need to get back. Fast. I have enough magic to make it to the safe house but I need to rest, but first thing in the morning- we need to haul ass to get back and report to Toriel fast. Let's fix the truck, come on." 

Sans and her left to where you couldn't see and you laid back with a deep inhale and exhale. Trying to not let the newfounded stress overwhelm you.

"This is crazy..." You tell yourself and get out to watch them fix up Undyne's truck.

~*~❤~*~

The truck wasn't too badly damaged and once it was fixed you all headed to the safe house. Once inside Sans checked inside and gave it the okay that it was safe. 

Settling in, you could feel the tension rising with every second between everyone and decided to sit outside most of the time to keep watch. The weird glances from Catty leering you to be agitated since you and Sans weren't a thing anyways.  
You leaned back on the chair with your sniper in between your legs and holding the shaft of the barrel. Your eyes darting about any advantage points all around you.

You hear something clutter to the ground to your left and instantly you're on your feet and have the base in the bend of your shoulder and aiming right at Catty's head.

She jumped back in surprise and held her hands up with her cat ears going down, once you see the familiar face, you lower your gun and put on the safety.

"Sorry for scaring you..." 

You shook your head and took your seat back on the chair, "Nah, you didn't scare me. Just on nerve, that's all..." 

She sat in a free chair and watched the fire in the metal bin for a while. She kept glancing at you and it only made your nerves that much slimmer.

"So what's up?" You say, trying to break the ice at least and seeing if maybe she'll actually try to say something.

"Sans seems pretty interested in you..." 

You sigh and had a feeling she wanted to talk about it, "Yeah, that was my fault though... I'm sure if I was over at Undyne's he wouldn't be like that towards me..."

"I heard about it. You're lucky, he's a good monster." Her tail flicked twice and you figured you might've hit a soft spot.

"He is, but I'm not really looking for that right now." Your eyes left her and went out to the distance and looking over anything and everything.

"You've got good eyes... For a human." You smiled at that and see her having an amused look on her face.

"Well, years in the military does that. So does carrots." She waved her pawed silly like with an 'Ew gross!' and the both of you laughed.

"Well, I'm not going to hate you for it if you two do become a thing... I'll try to get used to it knowing he's at least in good hands... Those other humans were pretty dead weight." 

"I've never met them so I can't really say anything." You felt a little peeved that she could talk about Sans previous mates like that with no problem but pushed the matter aside, trying to not get into a tussle with anyone.

"Well, I'm going to try to go get some sleep. G'night."

"Night." 

You watched her get up and head inside, you leaned back in your chair and kept watch.

The night sky as you looked up was littered with stars again and the breeze was chilly to your skin. This is what you missed when you were out back on second... The silence of people around you but the relaxing noises of the world...

You felt at ease as you watched continuously throughout the night. Hearing yelps and barks probably a little a ways. 

Gunshots then sounded and victory cries from humans sounded and you assumed they caught whatever animal it was for their dinner.

~*~❤~*~

Dawn peeked over the dune and you were glad, finally able to sleep once more. You weren't exhausted as the last time you did night shift, but still pretty sleepy. 

You see the garage open and Sans come out, "Mornin'!" He calls out to you and you got up from your seat and waved to him.

"Morning Sans." He waved you over and you did sauntered over to him.

"I'll get everyone up and we'll hit the road, okay? Just keep watch and I'll pull the truck over and you can hop in and sleep." 

"Yeah, sounds good." He nodded and turned around to head inside.  
You on the other hand, check around the house for anyone out in the distance.

About halfway around you hear your name being called and go back the way you came and see Undyne ready and cheerful, her usual morning self.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah! I feel a lot better! Still, we have a lot to do once we get back..." Her smile was big as she stretched.

"Very true." You nodded and ran your fingers through your hair. 

You see Sans truck pull out and that was your cue to head over to it. 

You then hear a loud gunshot and before you knew it, it went right into your back and exited your stomach. 

"SHIT!" Undyne cursed loudly and you turn around, pain searing through you and brace your knee on the ground in a kneel and aim your gun, seeing in the sight a human male and you pull the trigger just as fast as him and his shot went into your shoulder. You cry out in pain as the force from the shot pushed you back slightly, making you drop your gun.

You see the spatter of brain matter fly without the help of your scope as you held your shoulder and stomach and grit your teeth, "It's... Clear!" You manage out and Undyne ran over to you.

"SANS!" Undyne yelled and soon you feel a presence behind you.

"Let her go, let her go. I've got her." He said quickly and you see him fill your vision. 

You hear different voices and look over and see Undyne summon her spears and throw them with the precision of a Spartan as they go through four of the men that tried to ambush us.

Sans was running in the other direction towards his truck. He opened the lock quickly and opened the door rolling it up, his words were too quick for you to follow and you found yourself wanting to console him.

"Sans, it's okay. I'm going to be okay. Just get the bleeding to stop. It was a clean shot through." You wince as you tried to move your arm, feeling the bullet wedged in your shoulder.

"Okay, okay, okay." He gets inside the truck and goes all the way into the back. He opens a box on the wall of the truck bed and takes out gause, ace bandages and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

He cleans the wound and puts on the gause, he then wraps your waist with the ace bandage tightly and lifts you back up.

"We'll get you to Toriel and she'll take care of you okay? Stay with me." Sweat beaded down his head even more and you nodded.

"Sans, I'm tired-"

"Please don't sleep." He said panicked and set you in your seat.

"I need to rest Sans... I haven't even slept yet..." You place your hand on his skull and rub it lightly with your thumb. His eye lights seemed like static in the sockets and you see them close as he takes in a deep breath.

"Alright, but if I see something wrong, I will wake you up." 

"Okay." You nodded and closed your eyes. You feel him leave you and talk to Undyne for a while before he closes your door.

After a moment he opened his door and got in, soon enough you hear Ol'Bess rev and be on our way to 3rd.

Throughout the whole trip he woke you up so many times you lost count. You knew he was just worried but you wanted to get some decent rest...  
Especially since your shoulder kept bothering you.   
You were used to this painbut it still hurt like a bitch.

Finally he let you rest, probably finally calming down initially.

~*~❤~*~

You woke up and recognized your surroundings as Alphys lab. You move to sit up and feel a hand on the middle of your back to help you up.

"G-glad to s-see you up." You look to your left and see Alphys and behind her was Sans asleep in a chair, his head was lolled back as his body was twisted in a weird way from sleeping.

"H-he's b-been here the whole t-time. P-Papyrus comes b-by often too t-to see if you're d-doing okay." You wiped the cold sweat off your face and take in a deep breath. Seeing as you didn't have your ace bandage on anymore you figured Toriel came to see you and healed you up.   
You felt weird, tired and just a headache brewing within your temple. Your sight was slightly fuzzy as you tried to blink it away.

 

"How long have I been out?" 

"A-about two and a half d-days."

 

"Is everyone else okay?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Good..." You felt at ease finally and closed your eyes, relaxing at last. Letting yourself go back into slumberland.

~*~❤~*~

You awoke again and felt sick as ever. Your stomach flip and flopping and you rush past Sans and run to the bathroom, startling him out of his sleep.

Clearing out everything from your stomach. You look in and see it glowing a warm redish orange and small swirls of a light blue and green.

"What the hell?" 

A knock surprised you at the door and your head faced it as it cracked open, "Are you alright?" Sans came in slowly and you nodded slowly.

"I don't know what I threw up... It's not blood or anything." 

He cringed slightly but made his way over to the toilet and looked, his eye sockets going wide. He then helps you get up, "Your body got magic poisoning. Too much magic went into your system and as you being human, it's not used to it and rejected it... We have something for that, let me fix it up for you and you go ahead and clean up okay?"

"Okay." You nodded and flushed, heading to the medicine cabinet and getting your toothbrush and toothpaste.

Once done you leave the bathroom and see Sans waiting for you with a cup. 

You take the cup in your hands and look at the brown thick like liquid.

"It'll help, I promise." 

You drink it down and cringe from just the taste itself. It was absolutely horrid!

You give him the cup back once it was down with a disgusted look upon your face and he chuckled and took the cup and threw it away in a small nearby trash.

He was right though, you felt a little better and that relieved you from the stress of that.

He then pulled you in close and wrapped his arms around you tightly, "You didn't wake up for a while on the way here, it had me worried. I about wore Undyne out cause I had my foot on the gas pedal all the way down." 

"Poor Undyne..." You giggled and hugged him back, "I'm stronger than that though," You pull away and nudge his ribcage with your fist, "It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me big guy!" 

He laughed lightly and ruffled your hair. You shoo his hand away with playful swats, "We have a short mission to do over at the ref camp. I guess the hunters out there are getting heavily attacked in the green belt so we have to go in there and take care of it." 

"When do we set off?" You've always been curious about the small jungle and how it worked, let alone how the plant life survives in such conditions.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." 

"Do you want to go stay at Undyne's? I can offer you to stay with Papyrus and I if you want." He leaned back and balanced his hand on his hip bone.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it. I might stay with you and Papyrus since I miss your younger brother. I don't really get to see him often." 

"Heh, he came to check on you a few times. Even waited for you to wake up with me, but he got tired and left to go home." 

You smiled at that, knowing his little brother is such a sweet cinnamon roll, "Well, let's go see him then!" 

"Alright." 

You both head out and as you walk with Sans, you notice something... People actually saying hello to you...   
Not many, but enough to make you smile that maybe you are starting to gain their trust now.

You guessed that the three you saved were pretty popular or something, or the fact that you sent basically poison to your own race would get that type of trust. Either way, it felt nice not to be an outcast...

When you were home in first, people would thank you for doing service, but here... Here people did it too but in a different way. 

It definitely put things in a new perspective on how you viewed this society.

You followed Sans around bends and turns and you found yourself questioning how big this camp was...  
But the longer you and him walked, the more quiet things became with less and less shops, but more homes as well.  
Some were still small dingy's, a handful of them were covered in what looked like hard dirt or clay, some even were like tarps' with a metal body underneath, others being as stone like Alphys Lab or Undyne's home.

He then took a turn towards a house and you quickly followed him and peeked around him to see his stone home.  
"How come some of these homes are a little worn than others?" 

"Because they don't get paid as much as others. Like travelling merchants or in the area, they don't make as much as I do." He pushed his door open and went inside with you quick on his heels.

"Papyrus, I'm home." He calls out and you see the larger skeleton peek his head around.

His sockets landed on you and he swiftly moved to you and held you in a hard hug that lifted you off the ground and you ended up giggling from his silliness, "(Y/N)!! I'm so glad to see you awake and well!"

"Good to see you to Papyrus!" You breathed out and felt his skull rubagainst yours with a keening of sorts noise.

He then placed you carefully on the ground and grasped your hand backing up over back into a kitchen of sorts as you followed.

You see a big pot filled with water boiling over a makeshift oven and a thick tomato sauce in a pan, another pan that has a type of meat diced and sizzling in it.

"I'm almost done with dinner, I'm just waiting for these noodles to cook thoroughly. You can mix the meat with the sauce if you want" 

"Yeah, sure Papyrus." You say cheerfully and he hand you a metal spoon. You place the meat inside the sauce and turn down the heat to let it simmer in as you see Papyrus poke the noodles with a wooden fork.

You look more to your left and see Sans sitting at a table and watching the both of you with an amused look. Papyrus then lifts the pot and takes it to the sink to drain the water and once he's done that, he brings it back to the stove and you go ahead and pour it in. Papyrus goes ahead and stirs it together and you looked over the place. Noticing that it's a decent size for them but also that... These appliances were just right for your human height.   
"Did... They live here too?" 

Both of them looked at you and Papyrus' head seemed to bud sweat.  
"Uh.. yeah." Sans scratches his skull awkwardly, "Klarice used to all the time." 

You figured it was awkward to talk about it in front of Papyrus and felt a little embarrassed for bringing it up.

"What brought that thought into mind?" Sans tilted his head and you sat in a seat that was convenient for your size.

"Well, for instance how this chair is my size. Let alone a lot of things in the house... Unlike Undyne's house where things were way to high up or to talk for me to reach." Papyrus silently listened as he got bowls and poured the spaghetti in it. Grabbing them and placing them on the table. He goes back inside and grabs a few forks, coming back and placing them by the bowls. He finally sits down with you and Sans.

You all enjoy your dinner with each other, telling stories of what happened, but Sans left out the part of the Flowey monster.  
You understood the mater and said nothing on it, not wanting to panic the younger skeleton.

Once you all were done eating, it started getting late and Papyrus laid out some blankets and a pillow on a worn down green couch.

You see Sans come into view as you sat on such couch, "Hey, if you ever need me for anything, let me know okay?"   
You nodded to this and he turned in for the night. You curl up in the blanket and rest your head on the pillow. The scent alone reminded you of Sans but without the dirt and lingering smell of old books.   
In a way, it helped you relax as the outside world seemed to be silent.

You wondered what was going to happen later on in the days to come. What Flowey was planning and if Toriel's move really for the best...  
Either way you felt uncomfortable about the whole ordeal and knew that this was only the beginning. Maybe, just maybe it would've been best if Sans did rip him out of that body.   
Maybe if you didn't intervene that there wouldn't be a plausible threat in the future.

Would that monster team up with other human race societies to overwhelm the armies in 3rd and second.  
Would it be a good choice to join such a cause since you also wanted revenge on how they just dropped you like a sack of potatoes, just like those men did when they cut off your arm?

Many things went on in your head as you thought of these things and turned over on your back with a sigh.  
You were happy here, and you didn't want anything to happen to these people.   
They seemed to have more humanity than humans themselves.  
That thought alone made you pretty disappointed in how you viewed on things.  
All you really knew, was that whole town was built on lies and misfortune...

Flowey probably just waiting for their deaths to make a strike.  
You can't kill something that's already dead.


	14. Irrads, Pestilence and old forgotten faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sans go out to help the refugee camp and follow a distress signal, meeting legends of the past along the way.
> 
> Also,   
> **Warning**  
> Smutt  
> (Pfft, warnings... I'm sure you guys have been waiting for this long enough!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a super long 12k chapter for you guys!   
> I REEEEAAALLLY got into writing this one and once stopped I went "Holy shit, how much??" 
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes that I missed such as 'changing g', since I'm on my phone it autocorrect's my mistake if I miss the 'n' button and hit space instead.

~You awoke to the feeling of being cold, sweat stuck to your body like ice on a delicate rose petals. Opening your eyes you find yourself in an unfamiliar place.  
It was worn... Ragged... And smelled of dust. You slowly sit yourself up and the dirt on the stone floor stuck to your arm, leaving a dusty grey film on your skin.

'Gross...' You think as you rub it off and sit up. Taking in your surroundings it's a small room. A giant hole to your left in the middle of the floor and in the wall to your direct right. All you saw through the hole was a vast expanse of the wastes...  
Your body was sore like no other and you hear the building creak and groan as the wind blew in easily, leaving goosebumps on your skin to rise that felt like needles through leather from your skin feeling so raw.  
The window on the wall to your right next to the hole was long ago shattered and had feeble boarding over it. Some missing, some broken off. 

'Where am I?' You stood shakily to your feet as you hear a roar you've never heard before. Clicking noises following soon after. Your body yielded against getting up, let alone walking and you look over yourself and see the purple and black bruises on your left side.  
You groaned, this pain was just too real...

You hear the clicking noise once more down below and look out the window. You see a giant skeletal animal down below, white ash laying around it in random piles.

The animal seemed to pace about the forgotten street below as you watched, 'Just what is that?'   
You've never seen it before and it looked agitated so you decided to go the safest route and turn around to face the room once more. From what you saw out the window, you could see you were about five stories high. You see three piles of ashes on the floor and for some odd reason you felt remorse for seeing such.

'What is going on here?' There was no way out but down, but you still didn't know if there was another way out to evade whatever it is below.  
'Where is Sans?!' You feel your chest squeeze firmly in your chest that it almost hurt.  
'I need to look for him...' You decided and try to find an easy way out.  
You searched the whole room quietly as to not notify whatever that is down below and came up with nothing but down the hole in the floor, so you slowly crawl your way down and try to soften your fall by falling on the back of your heels.  
You look at your arm to see if you could get at least somewhat of a reading of Sans' magic and see it swimming with it of light blue, yellow and light green.  
'Thank god he's near...' You decide that maybe he's somewhere in the building and thoroughly look through it before going down another. This time you fall back a little too much and land on your rump as the building groaned again.

You then hear snuffling and look behind you and then once you look ahead your scream caught in your through to let out a mangled gasp as the skeletal animal has shoved its nose into the window in front of you. A familiar blue and green tongue snaking out to taste the air and a growl ripped through the air quickly as it tries to pull its nose out of the small window, it's nasal cavity locking it in.  
'SANS?!!?' You back away as far as possible as you hear digging into the wall and go another one down in the hole on the floors.

'No no no, this can't be! He said he'd be careful! This is what his heat looks like?!' Your heart pumped with ferocity in your chest as you went down another and narrowly avoided a chunk of concrete falling.

You hear the stone wall cave above as you finally hit the bottom floor, you dash out madly from the building as it finally crumbles loudly and run into a nearby gas station.

As you slam the door shut behind you as you hear a blood curdling roar, you run to the middle of the run down building and look for all the openings and get aways.   
Dividers that held items were rusted and a few were knocked over with pointless and probably expired food were strewn about the floor.

You were expecting more of a ruckus to be outside, maybe even a wall being torn over in rage, but you jumped when you hear a simple knock on the door of what you slammed shut.  
You look to it and your instincts just screamed to not open it, but your body moved of its own accord and walked to it.  
As you did so the door moved further away from you. You take another step and the room stretched with it.  
'What the hell?'

You take one more and it stretches about a mile off and you stumble back on your ass in surprise.

"(Y/N)..." You hear your name behind you and you look back to see Sans. His skeletal right hand outstretched to you.  
You run to him and grasp his hand, but as you do so, it turned to dust before your eyes, slowly it creeps up his arm to his body and you look in horror as he turns into a pile just as the ones you've seen before that you've passed.   
Tears flow to your eyes as you drop to your knees, 'No! No no no no, SANS!!' Try as you might in a needless attempt to put his body back together-~

You awaken suddenly to your body being shaken and your body covered in a cold sweat.   
Sans' eye lights looked like static above you and you scatter away from his touch, still afraid from your nightmare.

"(Y/N)?" He slowly reaches out to you and you whimpered, "It's okay, you're here. In my home. It was just a dream..." His hand outstretched to you and you slowly but hesitantly raise yours shakily to touch with his.  
Once you've made contact, seeing as his bones were not turning to dust you carefully intertwine yours and his fingers and pull him to you in a hard but comforting hug, letting yourself cry.

"Oh god- I was so scared, I don't want to hurt you Sans! I don't! I thought I... I thought that..." You whispered critically in his boney neck as your fingers let go of his and your hands went around his ribcage. Holding desperately onto his ribs.

He hushed you with a small sigh, "You won't hurt me fun size. Don't worry your pretty little face like that. You'll get wrinkles." You huffed a chuckle to that and hugged him closer, "Alright..." He let go slowly and slinked his way under you by lifting you up and laying you on his ribcage, "I'm glad I came down here when I did... Just try to get some more sleep okay (Y/N)?"

You nodded and wiped away your tears with the back of your hand and wrist. Laying your head down and gripping onto his ribs once more as you felt his tail wrap around your knee.

"Thank you..." You whisper out and slowly you went back to sleep with the smell of old books and car oil.

~*~❤~*~

The next morning you awoke to the smell of breakfast and slowly you awaken from the grog of sleep.   
Okay, you didn't really want to get up, but that was cause the sun wasn't even out yet! Oh... Wait...  
You had to remember that you weren't in the wastes anymore and actually behind the wall...  
You feigned sleep for a while longer, that way you could wake up a little more before you had to be around a morning person that Papyrus probably was.  
Seeing as it was actually plush under you, you assumed Sans has already gone to his own bed.  
You pull the blankets and bunch them together to form something close to him and mush your face into it, it's not the real deal since it squishes, but right now you didn't care... You took in the scent once more and felt your arms squeeze a tad firmer in comfort. 

"Sans! You're up! That's a first but either way! I would love your assistance in making breakfast!" 

"Sure Pap. It smells egg-celent in here."

The sound of an agitated growl from Papyrus hummed low as Sans tried to suppress his laughter.  
You chose that moment to get up and scratched the back of your head, "Y'all earn 'family of the month' in my books!" You look over as you sit up and were surprised.

Can skeletons look tired?

Sans had deep circles under his eyes as he looked at you with a certain weird expression but you said nothing on it as he slinked over to you and curled up and laid his massive head on your lap.  
You were once again surprised because his skull weighed next to nothing, the only thing you felt really was the warm and hardness of his bones like before you went to sleep...

You began to pet over his skull in an affectionate way and... You hear a slight... Keen of sorts. It was low but unmistakable.  
"Are you always like this in the mornings or just when you're tired?" You whispered teasingly.

A low rumble answered your question as he slowly fell asleep on your lap and ended up getting yelled at by Papyrus.  
After that morning he would wake you up in the middle of the night because you would have nightmares and wouldn't let up on his hold on you in the mornings until you wiggled out of his grasp to run to the ladies room.   
Then you would have supervised training by Sans with Undyne that left you breathless by the end of the afternoon and you would go back to the skeleton brother's house to find a nice hot plate of food waiting for you, courtesy of Papyrus!

"Tomorrow is the big day, I'm sure the truck is up and loaded by the time we go back out there." 

"Sounds good." You nodded and he smirked and picked a piece of chicken from your plate to his mouth and you slyly did the same to him before he could do a thing.

"You're good." He pointed his fork at you with an amused look and took another bite of his own meal.

You only laughed lightly while covering your mouth out of table manner habits.

He blushed blue with a keen and his tail flicked as he happily ate with you. You noticed small bumps forming on his skull and wondered if those were there before? 

'I mean, it's his skull! Tiny horns can't just magically grow on skull. Magic is crazy but not that crazy.'   
You kept on going on with your day with him, in the market grabbing salted, slightly dried meats and spices and a cooler of frozen vegetables to take on the trip and into the fridge.

 

~*❤The day of the shipment❤*~

You hop into the truck after Sans packed the produce in the, for now, smaller load cargo holder. Two whole 24 packages of water to go with it inside.

"Ready sweetheart?" He asked as he placed his skeletal hands on the wheel, Ol'Bess roaring to life.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" You chime and he goes ahead and pressed down on the gas.  
You go ahead and open the glove box and pull out one of the old CD's you found with Papyrus on that small little hunt a few weeks ago. It was blank so you assumed it was just a cheap burn of sorts.

The sound of old pixel games brought you back to when you were a kid and then a rift of guitar to the vocals led you to smile, "Hey, this is pretty badass!"   
You look over to Sans and notice he wasn't really a big fan of hard rock as his pupils began to make a static wave look. You lean forward and press the next button for him.  
He snapped out of it as a weird tempo played in a cybols of sorts with a short guitar sound being cut out slightly. Then the voice came in and it made you Bob your head until you started to hear the lyrics in the chorus;

"I want to hold you close,  
Skin pressed against me tight.  
Lie still, close your eyes girl.  
So lovely it feels so right,  
I want to hold you close,  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear girl,  
I wanna fucking tear you apart!"

You see Sans hand grab the wheel a little tighter and you quickly pressed the next button with a beet red face.

"W-what a song! Amirite!??" He Huff's a grumble of sorts as he seems to relax once more.

It finally went to a song that was accoustic and pretty catchy, the singer began to sing and you see Sans begin to relax.

"We can't be here long, I hope you know." He says shortly and you looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you say that Sans?" You look ahead and see the gate coming up soon and hope he tells you before you and him get to the gate check.

"It's getting close to my heat date..." He says lowly and your eyes go wide in the size of saucers as he rolled down the window to greet security.

"Hey big guy! Where you headed today- and when you coming back?" It was the same man as before and you smiled and waved to him despite the news which Sans just DROPPED on you.

Wasn't that the one thing everyone warned you about?

"Headed to the ref camp, they need help getting some food and for some odd reason, no has been coming back from their hunts. So we're going in and doing it for them."

"Ah! That sounds fun! For you maybe, but not for me. One of the reasons why I say on THIS side of the wall thank you."  
They both chuckle and the man gives the signal for us to pass through.

As Sans goes through he looks to you and guffaws, "I might be out of service for a while sweet cheeks, but not forever." 

You pouted and looked to him, "Oh my achey breaky heart, what shall I do?" 

"Heh, don't be too distressed, geez." He flashed a toothy smile and you did too with a giggle.

He took a right on the road towards the ref camp and you assembled your rifle quickly and then climb up the ladder and slide the glass over.  
You look around the area before getting out all the way and once clear you sit on top with your rifle in your lap.   
Your keen eyes watching ahead and on the sides.

You soon see the green belt and keep your eyes on such. It seemed to stretch for miles as you look at it from your view and it really made you wonder how in the hell it is all still alive.

Once the camp was in sight, you get inside with your rifle in tow and see the gates open upon sight of Ol'Bess.  
Sans slows slightly but keeps it a good 25 to there and once at the gate he slowed to 15.   
Pulling into the truck stop and parking under the cover, Sans sits back in his seat, letting go of the wheel. You spot a Rabbit monster approaching the truck and they tap on his window.

He opens the door and swings his long legs over towards her, "What's up Pudding?" 

"Hey Sans! Thanks for coming out! I really appreciate it, considering the time ya know? I really wasn't expecting you to answer the order so I'm super happy!" Her voice reminded you of a small teenager on TV shows...

You peek over his large body by crawling over the middle console and see the fluffy bunny monster.

"Oh! I see you brought your partner! So glad to see you much better hun." Her little pink dust covered nose wiggled at you with her whiskers as a smile grew on her face.

You simply smiled with a small hey and wave.

"So do we need to find your hunters and the food or just the food?" You hear Sans question and you sit back in your seat and open the glove box. Finding the boxes of rifle ammo and putting a few handfuls in your pockets. You then close the glove box and reach under the seat for your rifle box.

"If you find them can you identify them so we know that they were KIA? If you don't then don't worry too much and focus on the food." 

You pause as you open it and bite your lower lip to keep quiet and grab the strap and put it on your rifle.

"Alright, I'll do just that. We'll head off on foot once we're ready." 

"Sounds good, thanks!" You see her in the front window walk away quickly as a little dust devil picked up in front of her.

"Alright, let's get this done. I'll park the truck by the Green belt and what ever we find, we'll throw it in." He turns back inside and you hum in affirmative and he closes his door and you both set off to the Green belt.

~*~❤~*~

The greenery seemed to just envelope everywhere and everything. From open palms to tiny shrubs, even long grass- so you had to watch where you stepped on top of that.  
Humidity was arise in here and you were glad you grabbed a few bottles of water and put them in Sans pack. Along with toilet paper and another box of rifle ammo...  
Just in case.

It definitely was beautiful in here, but very quiet. Almost felt eerier in here than out in the sand. At least in the sand, you could see what's coming from where.  
Here, your senses were on over drive like on second in your perches.

"I smell something rotting this way..." You hear Sans whisper and he turned slightly to the left, going over a large tree root.

You manage over the root and softly drop down.

"I can smell a scavenger of sorts over here too. Get low." 

He does so as well, and so do you. His posture reminded you of a predator and it made goosebumps rise on your skin.  
You only wished that sometimes you had monster senses like him...

He sits lowly with a slender bone finger pressed to his teeth and you take your rifle off your shoulder and aim.  
You see a Coyote of sorts, it's fur seeming to practically want to fall of its skin, probably from radiation. It was picking at a dead body that had mangled clothes on it. Probably a hunter.   
You shoot and it hits in the head. Falling to the ground.  
Sans quickly teleports over to it and you join him by walking over.  
He looks over the dead body and sees it is a mature cat monster of some kind and he grabs the coyote and looks to you, "Don't. Move." He says adamantly and you nodded. He is then gone in thin air and you look over the body.  
It was so old and picked off of, you couldn't really tell what killed them, so you back away slightly and lean up against the root of the tree. Waiting for Sans' return.

Once he came back, he looked over the body, "He became so irradiated his body wouldn't turn to dust..." 

"Dust?" You look at Sans as he walks around the body.

He himself in thought as he walked ahead and you followed close behind, "When a monster dies, it turns to dust and their SOUL is vulnerable to the open for a few minutes to the world. Soon enough, it'll turn to dust with the rest. They are invisible to the naked human eye, but a boss monster such as Myself, Asgore, Toriel, and Undyne can see them." 

You almost felt sick as you paused. Remembering your dream... All that dust... He paused with you to glance at you with a confused look on his skull, "S-sans? Do you remember when I had that nightmare the first night I stayed at your place?" 

"Yeah, why? You look as pale as my bones." His tail twitched slightly behind him, "You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable doing so." 

"Well... If I don't... Then I wouldn't feel right..." He let out a long breath from his nose and leaned against the tree's root.

"In my dream, there was dust everywhere... I didn't know what was going on. It was this milky grey color," Sans seemed to tense and you paused for a moment.

"Have you ever killed a monster? On one of your missions I mean." 

You shook your head, "No, it's always been humans that were the problem. Running high rank gangs that took over quick. We'd get calls from monsters needing our help but once we were there, there was no one but dust that made the place look old... But now that I know that- THAT'S what happens to monsters... I just can't believe we've never gotten that information relayed to us... The gov. has never been open to monsters, and now I see how much they really do know."

"What else happened in your dream? Where were you?" 

"I was in this old, tall and broken down building. I was hurt, bruised, a few scratches here and there. But when I looked out this window, I saw a monster, but not just any monster..." You hesitated on saying as such more and Sans tilted his head.

"What did this monster look like?" 

"Uh... It was a skeleton... Like you, but it walked on all fours. These giant horns jutting out from its animal like skull..! It roared and clicked these deafening noises and paced below on the ground." You look up to Sans and see his eyes wide like saucers, but you continue since he said nothing, "I tried to escape this monster by sneaking down and it... Smelled me... It stuck its nose into the window, almost breaking this building- it had magic like yours and this big, magic tongue came out. I was scared it was going to eat me so I continued to run. It had a hard time getting its nose out of the window and by the time I got to the bottom and ran to this gas station-"

"Gas station? What did it look like? Do you remember?" 

"What?" 

"Nevermind, what happened next?" 

"Well I ran and the building collapsed behind me, I ran into the gas station and then... Everything stopped. Nothing. It was like the monster was... gone. Then I hear a knock on the door I closed. I knew not to open it but my dream went to open it anyways, but... The door stretched away." 

"Stretched away?" Sans tilted his head.

"It was like in movies, those never ending hallways." 

"Ah okay." 

"Yeah, so I then hear you say my name and I turn around, you had you hand out towards me so I quickly went to you and take it. Once I do, your whole body turns to dust before my eyes and I just broke down crying... That's when I woke up..." 

He hummed and got off the root and held out his hand, you looked at his outstretched hand and take it with a confused look, "See? I'll be okay... Let's... Just... Take it easy okay? We'll talk about it in the truck."

You nodded hesitantly, "Okay."

You both decided to keep going and followed his nose once more.  
About four dead bodies were found and a few were recognized. As you carried some sort of mutated animal game, Sans lifted his skull up to the air and sniffed, he then looked to his left, the lights in his sockets seem to pierce through the dense brush.

"I've smelled this before..." He mutters lowly and takes your kill from your arms, "Stay low until I get back. We'll check it out." 

"Alright." You nodded and went between two large roots that connected to a very large tree.

He was gone instantly once more and you kept your eyes peeled to keep watch of your surroundings. Your rifle in your hands and ready for any shot.

Once you see Sans, you lower your weapon and follow him as he beckons you over.  
"I smell... A an Irrad camp nearby... They always have the strangest smell..." You follow him and you soon start to hear the crackling of fire and hushed chatter. The both of you softening your footsteps.

You push away two palm leaves that were in your way and you couldn't believe your eyes.  
"This jungle is supposed to be uncivilized right?" You whispered as over fires, animals were cooked. People in leather or handmade clothing... But it wasn't that that caught your eyes.   
No.  
Their skin seemed to want to decompose and peel off. It looked painful...

"Over irradiated folk." Sans mumbled, "We need to report this to Pudding."

"Yeah, let's go." You agree and he wrapped his arm around your hip tightly and before you knew it the ground was gone and back again in a matter of seconds.

You wheezed from that seemingly couple of seconds that just took your breath away, but now you stood in front of the truck and he opened your door with a toothy smirk, "Ya get used to it after a couple times." 

You flip off the skeleton and get in the truck begrudgingly as he closes it behind you with a chuckle. Walking around the front to his side of the truck and got it and started off back to the ref camp.   
Once inside, you were greeted with a few workers that emptied the load and you point out Pudding and follow Sans to her.

"Pudding... I have a few things to share with you, and it might be a slim chance why your hunters are dying."

"Oh?" She tilted her floofy head and blinked her big brown eyes in curiosity. Her pink nose wiggling slightly.

"There's a camp of Irrads in there. Human and Monster alike. The hunters showed signs of natural predators attacking, but 2 out of 5 had signs of man made weapons and they were all relatively close to the camp but deep in the Green belt. Probably too close for you to let it slide easily." 

"O-oh my... What if they become worse? The radiation is still pretty bad in long term cases since radiation is still in the air. All that humidity... There's chances they could become Pestilence's..."

"If they do, call us." The air was heavy between the two as she brought out a pen and a small pad of paper and wrote the information down, Sans told her the monster hunters that were killed and found.

"That leaves only two missing..." She said thoughtfully and bounced the back of her pen on her two front teeth, "Thank you Sans, thank you (Y/N). I really appreciate the help you gave me today. I'll report this straight to Toriel and Asgore in mail."

He nodded and we both set our ways back to the truck.

"Who does the mail around here?" You turn to him as you get in and close the door as he does too.

"Usually ice wolf or Lesser Dog. I take the long hauls to the junk yard since they are usually metal orders." 

"I can't remember, where's the junk yard?" He placed his skeletal hands on the wheel and pulled out of the ref camp.

"Very far from here. It takes a good three or four days to get there. Same amount on the way back. Asgore wants to work on making a road to cut half the time but that means going through some civilizations that already don't like us."

"More humans? Is there a reason other than monsters?" 

"They do not like how we keep the water to only our customers. But what they don't understand is that, if they didn't kill some of us, we wouldn't have a problem with them and I'd send them water no worries. But Asgore is very against making peace with them." 

It was silent within the truck once more and you had so many questions before you talked about what he wanted earlier, "So what are Irrads anyways?" You place your boot on the dash and stare out the window.

"People who get too much of a dose of irradiation. Either that or they survived when they were to close when the bomb dropped. A lot of them die, most of them become crazy and kill anyone and anything in sight which are Pestilence's, or there's small groups as such before who still have somewhat of a working brain which are the Irrads. Most of them have a hard time surviving since they are in such pain, getting mistaken for Pestilence, or their bodies rot away after living for so long. Monsters and humans alike." 

"So what did you need to tell me earlier?" 

He was silent for a moment, his hand tensing over the wheel, "So that monster you saw, it had big horns, walked on all fours and walked like an animal?"

"Yeah..?" 

"What if I told you, that... Maybe that was me during my heat? It fits the description you've told me and it had the same magic color as my own."

Before you said anymore he raised his free hand to pause you.

"If that EVER happens. Please. For the love of Asgore... Get in the safe cubby. I don't want you to be scared of me if it ever comes to that, but I need you to know, be afraid, but don't let it freeze you."

You were silent but nodded when he glanced at you for an answer.

"The last thing I would need is you dying on me. Let alone by my own hands."

Down the road your eyes caught sight of a small roadster and you grasp your rifle, "Don't worry, it's just one of the crown guards from the base."   
It stopped it front of the truck which Sans stopped Bess and both parties pulled to the side.

Out came a slender but tall white dog, it's tail wagging quickly behind it as it got closer to Sans window.

Sans rolled down his window and pet the dog lightly a couple times and you swore you saw its neck grow a few inches. The dog handed him a letter and Sans took it and opened it, the dog waiting for his response as Sans read over it.

"She does know that it's soon right?" 

You see the dog nod and Sans sighed.

"Alright, but I'm staying with Asgore this time. I'll need Undyne to pick her up at the ref camp." 

The dog barked and went back to his small roadster and made a quick U-turn, kicking up a cloud of dirt along his quick trail.

"We've got a distress signal." He must've felt your stare on him and you tensed in your seat, "What's the matter?" 

"Uh... N-nothing. Where is it?" 

"Where our camp used to be." He turned the rig around and passed the camp and soon enough, the green belt too.

"But Sans your time-"

"I understand, but we have about five days until then. I'll try to control myself until then." He said firmly with an annoyed tone, "If I thought you weren't going to survive in a situation, I wouldn't accept such a request." 

"... Okay... I trust you." You gulped on those words and hoped for the best.

"Just remember, the cubby." 

"I just don't thing it's such a good idea Sans. That's all." 

"It'll be fine. If anything I'll just keep a better eye on you." 

The tension as he drove was thick between the both of you, you didn't want to go through this and this all made you uncomfortable being put into a high risk situation.

"How far is it?" You ask with an annoyed tone.

"8 hours away with my driving." He pressed more on the gas and put it in third.

"Okay. That puts me more at ease then." It really did, knowing you wouldn't be so far away, but at the same time you looked at his skull and saw his horns were a good inch now.

"They grow up to 6-8 inches."

You blush, "W-what?" 

"I noticed you staring, they grow up to 6-8 inches. Unless you were thinking of other things?" He waggled his bone brows and you slapped his arm with an even darker blush.

"Was not!" 

He chuckled, "Hey now I'm driving!" 

"You can teleport us just fine!" You laughed and he nodded.

"I could, I could." He had a cocky smirk that just made you shake your head with a smile.

"Dork." 

"Yeah but you gotta deal with this Dork sweetheart." You looked over to him and he glanced at you and back at the road and then back to you again, "I like that look, but it scares me at the same time. That look is nice but deadly."

"Oh yeah? What kind of look is that?" You tilted your head slightly with a small smile.

"It's a look of love."

You stared at him with a thoughtful gaze, "That's all you got? That was about as cheesy as your jokes." 

He guffawed and couldn't hold in the laughter as he slapped the wheel and slowed Bess.

"You got me, you got me... But that was a pretty Sansational come back." His skeletal face was filled with mirth as he accelerated again.

You let out a god awful snort at his puns, "That's exactly why I said that." 

The sky started to darken and you knew that the black rain was coming soon.

"Shit. We gotta stop somewhere." He slowed and kept his eyes out and spotted an abandoned bus garage, "Bingo." It was just a cover, the walls were mostly knocked out as the metal beams only stood now with faulty pieces of concrete hanging on them.

He pulled in and got out to make sure that the truck was fully covered and came back inside the truck.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Sometimes the black rain out here has such an acid percentage that it can go through some metals. Seeing as this is still up, I imagine that it's the right kind. It's eaten through my truck before and damaged all my goods from the Junkyard. It was devastating since it was still in the truck and ate away at the bottom and most of the alloys." He shook his head, "Learned my lesson since then. Now I just wait it out." Your eyecaught sight of head lights coming this way and your heart dropped. 

It was a black hummer covered in dust... It looked like one of the same hummer's that you blew up a week ago...

"Fuck..." You hear Sans curse and you quickly grasped your rifle, thanking what ever gods there were that you hadn't taken it apart yet.

It backed up next to us and rolled down their windows and your heart stopped as you rolled down yours.

"Truce until the rain leaves. We leave peacefully." The thick Russian accent threw you off and you nodded slowly. Once they see Sans face, they did a double take, "Oi, Can you die twice? My dog's would love to take a big bite out of you. Make you into toothpicks!" 

They all laughed in their car and you held your breath as Sans sighed heavily.

"I don't know, can you? Then again it didn't take much for your buddies either." Sans remarked.

They all stopped laughing and the man in the driver's seat glared, "Don't make me change my mind leaving peacefully." He pointed a gloved finger at you.

You then took out your rifle and aimed it straight in front of his face. His reaction was paling over as he stared down your barrel, "Anymore comments?"

He quickly shook his head and the guy followed his gaze up your barrel to your face. Shock going over his face, "I-I've seen you before! Yes! Yes! You better watch out girlie! There's high money for your head in first!" 

"What?" You lower your rifle slightly in surprise and the guy in the passenger side shows a pamphlet and low and behold your face was on it with a government seal in the right top corner. The reward that said 100,000 coins...

"What did I do?" The driver slowly took the pamphlet and handed it to you and you handed it to Sans.

"It says abandonment and failure to continue orders, killing your team and cutting out your... tracker..?" 

"It was in my right arm. Every military personnel has one randomly in case of a kidnapping. But I never killed my team and I didn't abandon them, they fired me, what the hell is this bullshit??!" Your hands shook and you leaned your rifle on the window sill so they wouldn't see.

"We are bounty hunters and see a few of these people so we believe you. In fact I was one of those, Commander Roshan." 

That was then that you lowered your rifle and laughed slightly at the irony, "A bounty hunter that's a bounty themselves? I've heard of you Mr.Roshan and it isn't pretty what they said about you either."

"Ayyy, whatever gets the food right? But it was a set up. This group jumped my team-"

"Where?" You asked darkly and focus at his dark eyes.

"On second, why?" The rain began and came down hard, the smell of sulfer tainting the air.

"We believe hers was a set up too." Sans spoke up and handed you the pamphlet.

"May I keep this?" You rose the pamphlet up into view and Roshan nodded.

"Go ahead. Maybe we can work this out into something."

You nodded, "Yeah, we definitely should."

"Where are you two headed anyways?" Roshan asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"We had a distress call and we were going to head there, but the rain had us pause on heading the way there." Sans answered and Roshan nodded.

"Do you have masks? Let's make camp and fire and talk for a bit." 

Sans nodded and opened the middle console, pulling out over the mouth breathers, "Here. I don't need it, I don't have lungs to breathe in irradiation. I only need to be in direct contact with it." You nodded and put it on, Sans flipped on the oxygen and you both get out of the truck.

You already see Roshan and five others come out of their hummer and they look over Sans with awe, "You're a big one! I've never been so close to a monster before!" He laughed heartily and you look them over.

Roshan fit the description that was given to you so many years ago and you noticed a Ex Intel next to him as Jacob Namor.  
Roshan has tanned over the years, his hair blonde and wavy like one of the main detectives in Miami Vice. His build had definitely grown as well, but you reckoned it was from his type of work.

Jacob Namor was slightly slimmer than his description and his hair was dark and shoulder length. Hazel eyes that seemed to look at your right arm with great interest.

The other next to Namor had a shaved head and deep blue eyes that stared at Sans and back to his boss with a nervous look. His build was bulky but it didn't stop his facial features to express how he felt about this.

The other two were a lot smaller and seemed like twin. Dark mocha skin and hazel eyes on both. They had AK's strapped to their backs as they also looked over Sans in wonder.

"Heh, well, it's not the first time I've met humans, but it is my first becoming friendly with ones randomly in the rain." He leaned back on his feet and crossed his arms, amusement clear in his tone.

Roshan chuckled, "Yes, I'd have to agree with you on that!" He looked to the others, "Lets get the barrel and start that fire shall we?" 

The twins nodded and so did the bald man, getting into the hummer and Sans turned to his cargo holder, "I have some dried meats and vegetables if you're willing to cook? I'll even use my magic to start the fire to save you fluid." 

"Ah, that sounds fantastic, thank you. We have some food as well, so we'll pitch in! But trust me, you don't want me to cook, I'll have my Friend here Jacob do it. Unless you want the food to burn!" You all laughed lightly and Sans opened the Cargo lock and went in, leaving you with Roshan.

"It's... Pleasant to know that I'm not the only one the government has it out for. No offense." You lean against the cargo pull and smile sheepishly.

"None taken! That's why I take the actual innocent ones in, like Jacob here!" He parted Jacobs back to hard he seemed to bounce on his feet to keep balance.

"I do have a question for you Ms.(L/N)..." Jacob spoke out as he righted himself and gave Roshan a look and he only laughed in return.

"Go ahead." You cross your arms and tilt your head. The twins coming back and putting down the metal barrel, the bald man with thick chopped wood in his arms, as Sans comes out with the cooler and opens it, handing the men around a bottle of water each and then to you, "Thank you." You smiled kindly and Sans only whispered, 'Such a dangerous look' and you shook your head with a giggle.

"I was wondering, what happened to your arm? In the report it never said you had a prosthetic, let alone so advanced." Jacob opened the bottle of water and drank from it and Sans placed a kettle and a stand for it to go over the barrel, opened some water bottles and filled it halfway. 

As you spoke, Sans went ahead and lit the fire and got started on hydrating the meat back, "I was out on second to stop a rising gang taking over more territory and killing whoever they pleased, we all got jumped and... My teammates and I... We got ambushed and taken somewhere. There, they were killed because I never gave them information of where my base was so the rest of them wouldn't get murdered. They cut off my arm and threw me in third... Next thing I know I'm surrounded by monsters and discharged because I can't follow through with my duties no longer! So they asked me if I wanted to stay and help, if I did so- then they would make me this. So of course I took the opportunity." Sans was sitting in the sand and listening.

"Wow! What a story! I'm glad you got scooped up by the right people! Well... Monsters. Sorry my friend." Roshan sat near the fire too with Sans.

Sans waved it off, "No worries. We see ourselves as people too." 

"Good to know!" Roshan smiled big and Jacob checked the meat and nodded.

"It truly was fate that was in your favor. Life has many surprises." 

"So, new monster friend, what is your name and what do you do?" Roshan leaned back on his palms in the sand.

"I'm Sans serif, I work as a judge for the King and Queen, other than that- I am a long haul shipment trucker. I go all the way to the Junkyard and back to third in three to four days." 

"Oh! Good ol' Samuel!? He used to be my boss!" The bald man spoke up with mirth in his eyes.

Sans smiled, "Oh yeah? I haven't seen the old man in a while. I was going to see him next month for our next shipment of metal. We go about every four to five months." 

The man chuckled, "Yeah, he's still kicking, I'm not surprised from how in shape his is. Whatever he's taking, I need some!" You all laughed and you see Jacob pop the trunk of the hummer and pulled it down, the flat surface the door he pulled out the meat and used as a cutting board as Sans put in the cold vegetables in the boiling water.

"Thank you Sans." Jacob says as he cuts the meat into strips.

"Anytime." 

"So what does a judge do?" Roshan asked, the rain started to lighten up and as you assumed, the sun was down.

"A judge looks into people's SOUL's and sees their EXP and LVL. Yours is like (Y/N)'s, you're EXP is high, but your LVL is low. Along with Jacob. Though yours," Sans pointed to the bald man, "And you two's" he pointed to the twins, "Yours are pretty high to match the EXP."

Roshan tilted his head, "EXP and LVL? What is that?" 

"EXP stands for Execution points. You can have a lot if, such as you, Jacob and (Y/N), you were fighting for what you thought was for a good cause. What really matters is LVL. Which is Level of violence. You three might have done things in the past or recently, and I'm sure if you worked for Sam, you had one hell of fight. You two on the other hand, yours isn't high, but it's a level four." He pointed to the bald man, "You're a level nine." He pointed to Jacob, level one," he then pointed to Roshan, "And level two."

Roshan chuckled, "The only man I've ever killed was a vendetta, he killed my boy so I killed him and his dog that bit me." He rolled up his left sleeve and showed his paled scarring on his forearm.

He rolled his sleeve back over with a hefty sigh, "Then I killed the man who was about to kill Jacob. Other than that, I've only gone after bounties that are true. I've heard of you before though, (Y/N)."

"Oh yeah?" You raised an eyebrow and in the corner of your eye you see Sans tail twitch.

"Yeah, the time you saved the school where my boy was from those damned gang members. I knew somehow that the paper was a lie... There was no way you could be a criminal." He stared at the fire with a crital look and your gaze fell to the quickly freezing sand below you.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir... I'm sorry I couldn't be there for a second time." 

"It's fine. I have a woman on base who is carrying my next. Another reason why we try to do what we can. These wastes need justice some way..." 

Jacob scooped the vegetables out and began to cut those as well, "Sans, you can take off the kettle now. We have a portable cooker, it charges by solar and we had it out all day." 

"Heh, alright. That sounds pretty nifty." He easily takes it off and it sizzles on his bone but you see it didn't really effect him as he pulled it to the back of the cargo and closed it shut.

Just then, out in the distance another hummer came into view and you see a flashlight flash a few times.   
Roshan reached into his pocket and flashed back and the hummer pulled in under the cover to join.  
He turned to you, "No worries, just a few of my men and woman."

You felt a sense of excitement to seeing a human woman again and missed as such contact with them.  
Sans came back and say directly next to you and his tail went around the curve of your ass.

You look to him with an eyebrow up, "Really?"   
You then see him smirk and raise it up to your waist instead.  
"Thank you." You rest your head on his shoulder and he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as the sound of the meat cooked on their portable grill.

Out came a Spanish woman with long black hair and scars everywhere on her body and instantly you feel as Sans tenses.  
You look to him and see his eye lights like static.

"Sans?" You rub his thigh bone and he shudders and you stop quickly.

He then looks to you, his expression seeming broken.

"Klarice! Over here!" Roshan called and your heart seemed to stop dead in its tracks.

Once she sees the monster beside you, she stops dead in her tracks as you feel Sans growl lowly next to you.

"Have you met Klarice? We found her almost dead outside our own camp. Torn up and a few bullet wounds here and there... It was ugly." Roshan noticed Klarice's weird gaze and the now heavy silence between everyone and looked to Sans and sees his eye aflame and billowing smoke.

"Klarice..."

"Sans? What the hell?! Don't you get mad at me now!" She stomped her way over to him and he instantly stood to meet her.

"I thought you were DEAD!" He yelled and you see him start to shake as his tail flicked.

"You're little out burst almost killed me you bonehead!!" She screamed and you stand up and try to separate the both of them and he accomplished pushing you back away from the both of them with him magic.

"Those men were taking you from me! Of course I went into panic mode! You're my mate!" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" You hear Roshan try to calm the situation, "Everyone please settle down!" As you look at the others you see everyone was ready to jump in if there was a fight.

"What is going on here?!" Roshan asked as she turned her back to him and walked away from Sans but Roshan grasped her wrist and pulled her next to his side.

"She's my mate, we got ambushed by Pestilence and Irrads and she was taken from me. I went on a rampage and never heard from her in a whole two years and a half! I want answers of why she hasn't contacted me, this whole time I've been blaming myself for not being strong enough! Not doing enough! Not being being a good enough mate! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD!!" He punched his truck and you felt his magic tense on you painfully and cry out. He then turned to you and you felt the magic let go of you.

"Well I didn't want to be with you anymore! You're too much and very clingy! I liked it in the beginning but it just got out of hand Sans!" She had tears coming out of her eyes as she threw her hands, "Why are you even out here when you have less then five days anyways?! You're putting her in danger!" She threw a hand to you and you cringe.

"Five days?" Roshan asked as he looked between the two, he then shook his head and looked to Klarice, "Why would you do that to a man anyways? Let alone with Irrads?? Look where it got you..." He pointed to her scars and she looked down at the sand beneath her.

By now Sans eye has stopped billowing smoke and the magic settled in your Mechanical arm. He grabbed you close as he saw your face paling.

"She needs that medicine." Klarice clarified and Sans nodded and took you in the truck.

"Sorry sweetheart... I forgot I still had you in my magic..." He hushed you as you groaned when he put you down, "My magic gets pretty intense when I'm angry. No, scratch that, when I'm furious-" You put your hand on his mouth.

"Just help me out bonehead... You have a right to be angry..." He nodded and left you for a moment. You stared at the ceiling of the truck as you waited for him to get that gross drink.  
You vision seemed to have tiny swirls in it, making you feel a sense of motion sickness and closed your eyes.

"(Y/N)??" You hear Sans panicked voice and you gave him a thumbs up.  
He let out a relieved sigh, "Here Hun." He helped you up and you opened your eyes and feel him put a cup in your hands. In the background you here Roshan and the others arguing with Klarice.  
You take the cup and drink it down and make a disgusted face, "Ugh, still gross..." 

Sans chuckled and rubbed your back, "You feel better though right?" 

You nodded and grasped the back of his skull and rubbed your thumb on the back of his skull. He gave out a whine and pressed his nose to your chest.  
"Do you want to leave?" You ask and feel him grumble, "Hm?" 

He pulled away slightly and just tested his chin on your shoulder, "I'll be okay... Now that I know the truth... I'm just upset. I have you now anyways..." 

"Alright then. That means we won't miss dinner then..." He chuckled to this and rubs his nose into your neck that made goosebumps rise over you.

"Sans!" Roshan called and you hear him coming up, Sans pulls away from you and you see him look out.

"What's up?" 

"The food is ready, are you okay with her being here?" You hear him get close and you see him peek inside and he waved to you, "You feeling okay?" 

You nodded and Sans huffs, "Yeaaaahh... I'll be fine... I just... Wasn't expecting her is all... I'm more hungry than anything." 

Roshan let out a hearty laugh at patted Sans back where even he stumbled, "Sounds good! I put in some of our meat as well! We'll be full tonight!" Sans chuckled as he righted himself and nodded.

"Sounds good, thank you. We'll be over in a bit." 

"Roger that." Roshan then pulled away and went to join the others.

Sans eye lights focused to you again and you blushed under his stare, "Why are you turning red?" He asked amused.

"Cause he totally caught us coddling each other... I'm not a big PDA person..." You blushed even more and he chuckled and graped your knees and pulled you flush against him.

"Let them watch..." He said huskily and you pushed against his chest with an even deeper blush.

"Sans..." You sounded hesitant and he pressed his forehead against yours.

"Don't worry. I just... Need some comfort right now..." He murred and pressed his nose back into your neck.

His hot breath against such a sensitive spot made you want to press your thighs together and you feel his hands go around your hips in a hug.

This had to be friendly right? It had to be! You even heard him say that yes he is attracted to you but he doesn't really know you and that's enough to stop him at that line right? Right??

The feeling in your stomach was gone but now even lower seemed to pulse and you didn't want to push him away cause he did need the support after something such as earlier.

Maybe that's what held him back too? Oh god...

You then hear him chuckle, "Relax... I can feel and hear your heart beat. I'm not going to push you when I'm like this... Understand?" You nodded and his hands held your hips and he pulled away and his eyes focused on yours. You felt another pulse but in your chest and blushed as he smirked, "God you're gorgeous... Come on, let's go eat." 

You nodded again, not trusting your voice and he helped you get out of the truck by lifting you up and on the sandy ground. The smell of food nearing your nose, making your stomach growl.  
He pulled you close and pressed a toothy kiss to your head and then lead the way to the others as you follow closely behind. 

'This... Is normal... Right?'

'Is this okay?'

You watch as Roshan passed him a piece of metal that seemed melded to a shape of a plate and handed you one as well. Jacob then put food on his plate and then yours and Sans sat near the fire, completely ignoring Klarice as she stared at him.  
You went to get yours and his water bottles and went over and sat next to him and passed him his, "Here Sans." 

"Thanks short stack." He says and makes a small hole in the sand and puts it in it, then helps himself to his food.

"Who has water??" You look up to see a young boy with a fluffy head of hair, goggles on his head and big brown eyes.

"Ask Sans Kaleb." Roshan says with a chuckle.

The kid then looks at him and Sans points to the cooler, "They're in there. Only take one, we have a mission ahead of us." 

"Okay!" He happily went in and grabbed one and closed it shut, "It's been so long since I've had clean water like this!"

Sans paused in mid bite and so did you. You both looked at each other.

"Do you guys need a distribution to your camp?" Sans says after eating the rest of the meat he had.

"Well... We don't really have a base. Wherever we are for the night is our base." You then choked on your water and started coughing.

"Do you need somewhere?" Sans then asks as he pats your back softly.

"In a way, more or less, at least until we grow enough to get on our own two feet and find a good spot to build." Roshan ate a bit of his food but seemed uncomfortable on the matter.

"Well, there's a place out here in third for refugees. It's a place for monsters and humans. Klare would know. She's stayed there with me plenty of times." Both Roshan and Sans looked at her as she kept her sad gaze at the fire, "But I do water shipments there every other month. Someone else takes care of it when I'm out of service. Either way, it would be a good place to start. Even if it'll only be a while if you choose to do so." You feel Sans tail go around your waist again but paid no mind to it as you ate.

"Hmm, I want to almost question her about why it hasn't been brought up, but I'll leave the matter alone for now. But it sounds like something I'd be interested in, accounting for everyone with us now." Jacob spoke and Roshan agreed.

Klarice still kept her gaze on the flames and took bites of food here and there.  
Roshan then sighed, "It's settled then. We head there tomorrow." 

Sans smirked, "Talk to a bunny monster named Pudding. Tell her Blue and she'll see what she can do for you."

"Thanks Sans. For everything." Roshan smiled and then looked to you, "I forgive you for shooting a couple of us down," He then looks to Sans, "but I also apologize for the chase in the first place."

Sans waved it off, "No worries. You're good. Klare can give you directions on how to get there from here." 

Roshan nodded and the night went on with laughs and full bellies.   
Though, Sans sure made it a point to Klarice that he was officially done with her and moved onto you.  
She seemed pretty sad the rest of the night and was the first to go to bed after she was done eating.

You didn't feel bad for one second.

Once the night rolled down late enough, you finally turned in after Roshan and Kaleb agreed to watch for the night since Sans and you had a long day tomorrow.

You felt Sans gaze on your backside as you walked away and felt a swimming of confidence as you opened the door and looked at him, catching him in the act.  
Instead of embarrassed of being caught, the cocky sucker smirked at you with a nod and you shook your head with a giggle and got inside.

You made the flat bed inside the truck and turned to go get the blankets in the back, but you were stopped short when you see Klarice waiting for you and watched as you made the flat.

"O-oh, geez, you spooked me..!" Your hand went to your chest as she glared at you. 

Man, if looks could kill...

She then placed her hand on her hip and you had to mentally roll your eyes, knowing she had something smart to say.

"Well? Can I help you?" You ask as she just kept staring at you.

"Do you really think he likes you?" 

"Uhh, yeah?" You say in a 'No duh' way.

"I assume he hasn't even made any move until recently right?" The way the moon lit on the scars on her face and body really made you look at those instead of her piercing stare.

"Actually, no. He's made moves pretty much from the beginning..." You scratch your head, feeling awkward now that it's brought up practically from his ex...

"Oh really? Even when it's not his time?" She then put her hands up on your door, trapping you in.

"Listen lady, whatever you're doing, it's not cool, hot, sexy, scary. I've seen and been through worse than you, so if you could just trot your skimpy little ass back into your hummer- that'd be great." You tried to make a 'I'm so sick of your shit' face as much as possible to get your point through, "If it happens, then it happens. Don't turn all into a jealous bitch just because he's been burning your ass all night. Not my fault or his fault that you decided you got bored with your play toy. Now run along before I shove the barrel of my rifle up your ass so high you'd cough out lead shards." You glared intensely at her, keeping eye contact with her the whole time you talked and even got close to her face.

"What? You gonna do something you tiny tot? Like you could ever do such a thing..." She said lowly and you smirked.

"Try me bitch!"

That was all she wrote.

She grabbed you by the hair and threw you out of the truck. You roll on the ground and get into a crouching position and lunge at her and push her against the truck so hard she had whiplash. She cried out in anger and you and her fell to the floor, she grabbed your hair and you braced your forearm on her neck with your left arm and started wailing on her face with your metal right.

It wasn't until you felt yourself floating like gravity itself forgot you existed and Roshan pulled her grip out of your hair.

"Who started this?!" Roshan asked angrily and you instantly pointed to her.

"She came over to the truck and started talking shit to me! Saying Sans doesn't really like me! Then she challenged me and I said try me bitch and so she grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground!" You float over to face Sans who wasn't having such a very happy face and your face went red at your childish outburst like a kid caught red handed.

"You're going into the hummer this instance or you're leaving this group. If you keep starting drama within this family Klare, I'll have to ask you to leave instead. Do I make myself clear?" Roshan says firmly and grabs her arm and pulls her up, "If you want to act like a child then you'll be treated like one! Go now." She did so and left to the furthest hummer away from the truck and you hear a car door slam, "Jacob. Make sure she doesn't leave that damn car." 

"Yes sir." Jacob who wasn't so far followed Klare's trail and looked to you and Sans.

"I apologise. She isn't usually like this." 

"It's fine. She used to always be troublesome for me back when she lived with my bother and I." Sans says shortly, "I think we'll call it a night though Roshan." 

"Good thinking. Good night you two." Roshan nodded to us and Sans put you down on your feet.

"I'm going to get the cooler packed up. Get the blankets ready and we'll call it a night."

"Okay..." Your head hurt but you nodded anyways and he turned to go do what he said he was going to do. You turn and get the blankets in the nook between the cargo hold and the truck itself. Undoing the lock and opening it, taking out the blankets and closing and locking it back up. You then walk back to the bed and get it made and hop right in and roll up and lock your door.

Soon you see Sans unlocking his door and he easily crawls in and closes his door and locks it as well. He then turns to you and checks over you as you laid there on your back and watched him.

"You sure have her a beating but she barely even touched you. That's my girl..." You smile to this as he chuckles and you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for some cuddle time.  
His hands travelled on your body, firmly cupping your ass and it trails up to massage your back.  
"She said I didn't like you?" He asks with a smile on his face.

You snicker, "Yeah, it was pretty stupid to say.I already knew she was only there to get under my skin."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" His hands travelled back lower and cupped your ass once more and you couldn't help but to let out a small gasp as goosebumps rise once more and you squeezed your thighs together.

"Well, I definitely feel a... Sexual attraction now."

"Oh yeah?" He says mockingly and you smile as you felt his fingers slip between your legs.

You moan slightly to how sensitive you were right now to him and he growled, "Yeah..." You say breathlessly, "Definitely sexual..." 

"Tell me to stop when you want okay?" You nodded quickly and already in your gaze of want for him and curse when his hands cup your breasts, tweaking your already hardened nipples.

He then goes above you, his knee separating your thighs from each other and you see him lewdly lick his teeth with his glowing tongue.  
"You look so beautiful..." He murrs and your face goes red from his attention as he lifts your thin shirt and band together to reveal your breasts, "I could smell your arousal from earlier, it made me realize that I really do have a problem on my hands." 

You looked at him confused and gasped when he pinched your nipple again, "W-why's that?" You hotly breathe out.

"Cause I really fucking want you." You felt your core pulse to this and he growled lowly which only turned you on more. One of his hands travelled lower and unbuttoned your shorts impatiently, "I won't go all the way since I don't know if I could control myself, but I'd at least want to make my intention clear that I want you as my mate." He yanked your shorts off completely and pressed his teeth to parts of your stomach, licking those places and moving lower and lower, the more he seemed to drive you crazy as you watched him, he then reached to your core. Pulling your legs over his shoulders as he crouched down. At the weird angle, you pushed any blankets nearby to support the other half of your body until you felt his tongue lick up your slick hot core.   
You grasped the sheets below you as you let out a small moan and he hummed happily and did it once again but more firmly and sucking on your clit on the way up.   
"S-sans..!" You whisper loudly as your breath skipped.

He groaned with a slightly growl as you felt his tongue bottom out in you and your eyes roll back in your head as you curse once more.

You felt his tongue curl, pull back only to firmly go back in as one of his hands hooked around your hips and rub your clit in circular motions.   
Your hips buck as he moans more, sending vibrations to your core as you breathe with a slightly whine and whisper to his name, trying to keep quiet for the both of your sakes.  
You bite your lower lip as he curled his tongue repeatedly over your G spot and you moaned a little louder of his name, your peak rising higher as his thumb on your clit grew faster.  
"Sans- p-please!" You beg and his eye lights leave your core to stare into your eyes and he pulled away briefly, keeping your hips near his hot breath and face.

"What? What is it baby?" His voice sounded desperate as his thumb gently rubbed your clit now, "Tell me what you want..."

"I want more... Please... I trust you..." You see him close his eyes and inhale deeply and exhale slowly before he settled you down on the bed.

"You trust me?" He asked and you nodded.

"I do." 

"You know that if I do this with you, you are officially mine and mine alone, you will be my mate." 

You nodded once more as he stared at you seriously.

"I have a knot." 

"BDSM?" 

"No. I have a knot. When I have sex, before I cum. I tie with my mates. It will last at least an hour or so..." 

"Really?" 

"Yep."

"C-can I see?" 

Next thing you knew, he undid his beige cargo shorts and pulled out his huge glowing erect tapered member and there you saw at his base was the pulsing but not so inflated knot. Your core pulsed at the thought of being tied to him like that and even more lewd thoughts raced through your brain.

"Still want too?" His question threw you off and took you back and you looked up to him and nodded.

"I'm a little nervous since its new... Will you fit?" You ask as you size him up.

"You'd be surprised. It might hurt a bit at first, but since you're so dripping wet, I don't thing it would be a problem." He towered over you as he pulled you in his lap, he picked you up and gave you a kiss on the lips and you felt his tongue dance with yours.  
You then feel his tip enter in you slowly and he groaned in the kiss, "So tight..." About half way of him going in you started to wince from his girth and he still kept on going.

"F-fuck..." You moan out and he places toothy kisses on your face and neck.  
You were almost to the base, he couldn't get his knot to fully go inside so he decided to slowly work you up and down on him and the pain after a while began to turn into pleasure and soon you felt his hips onto yours.

"Good job kitten..." He whispers hotly in your ear and licks your lobe. His hands went to your hips and your hands grasped on his ribs.

He grinded into you, bottoming out. You could see the indent in your belly from his cock as it slightly glowed a fleshy green.  
Your core tightened to the sight and he groaned in response, "You like that? Seeing my cock inside of you?" 

"Yes!" You cried out in a whisper and whimper when he pulls you up to crash you down on his hips again.

"What about that?" 

You nodded again with a small yes and he groaned when he felt your walls tighten around him again.

He grasped the little blanket pile you made and set your hips on it as he laid you on your back. He was then over you in seconds as he picked up on a steady pace.

He cursed slowly as his eyes seemed to roll back in his skull and he began to go faster and your moans seemed to grow louder. 

You felt him start to nip a little harder on your breasts and your hands cupped his skull tightly. Soon you felt him bite into the valley of them and you cried out a little louder than you meant too.

His tongue licked away at the blood he drew as his pace quickened to the point his hips smacked against yours. His claws raking over your hips firmly, drawing thin drops of blood. He began to whine as he felt your walls begin to tighten more, coming closer to your peak and you started to feel his knot become bigger.  
He then bottoms out when you reach your climax and bite you lower lip so hard became raw as a muffle cry left you and you felt his knot triple in size as he joins you both and hot trails of cum began to fill you. His teeth at your neck then bury themselves inside and you cry out in pain mixed with the pleasure of his cum still squirting inside.   
He began to lick the wounds he inflicted and pulled you close to him as he then shuffled out of the way of the middle console and opened it to take out a med kit.

Your body twitches from still being sensitive to the feeling of still being cummed inside and out looked up to him, "How long do you cum for Sans?" He pulls his gaze away from the med kit to look at you and back to the kit.

"About fifteen minutes or so..." He then pulled out sanitizing wipes and gause and two large square bandages, "Try to stay still, okay? If you pull on the knot, you'll hurt both of us. Think of it like a wet suction cup when you try to pull it off a smooth surface." You cringe to that and let him clean your wounds with only slightly twitching and grasping his rib bones hard.

Once that was done, he laid you on top of him as he pulled a blanket up over the both of you.  
You cough a few times and both of you wince as you tightened on him, "Need some water?" 

You nodded and used his magic to grab a water bottle from under his seat and handed it to you.

"Thank you Sans." You great fully drink from it and he smirked, "No worries short stack. Go ahead and try to sleep. It'll be gone by morning." 

"How come you can't just make it go away like your tongue?" 

"It's too concentrated to do that. It goes away by itself after a while." 

"Oh okay..." You lay your head down on his chest and try to sleep. The feeling of him still cumming inside of you distracting such dreamy thoughts as your hips twitched.  
He groaned in turn and looked down to you. He then ran his fingers through your hair to help relax you.

After about thirty minutes passed you feel a pop and soon all those fluids came leaking out, you hear him moan above you and your face flushed as you felt his cum drip off your clit and onto the bed below. You were hesitant on getting up fully though if that was the case but he flipped you over with ease and sat up, you watched him do his thing as if he's... Done this many times before... He grabbed his pack and opened it to retrieve the toilet paper and wiped away carefully of his cum. 

He then locked eyes with you and he smiled sweetly at you before concentrating back to what he was doing.  
Once you were all cleaned up, he pulled you to him and you felt his tail curl around your thigh as the blanket found its way over the both of you once again.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked as he stared into your eyes.

"Not at all." You smile at him and rub the back of his skull with your thumbs. In return you get a keen of sorts which turns into a murr as his tail tightened around your leg.

Is it safe to say I love you yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me next chapter, but don't worry. 
> 
> You'll like the ending though.  
> Also!   
> Holy shit she's alive


	15. Broken Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me for this...
> 
> Also, I'm doing a double update because the last chapter I tried to upload it about four days ago and my internet was just acting up so I'm glad it's up now. But here's the next one and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **Warnings**  
> Gruesome violence and tearing of limbs and mentions of death.  
> Triggers of torture.  
> (But don't worry, you'll like the ending)

It was by the next morning that you woke up to tapping on Sans window. Sans below you, still snoozing and you see his horns grew a few more centimeters through the night.  
You shook him awake and his sockets opened slowly and his eye light glowed dimly.

It was then the tapping happened again and his eye lights grew a tad brighter and his gaze fell on you.   
His sockets widened and your eyebrow rose at his reaction.

"Shit... We gotta get our clothes on..." He sat up lazily and the covers went with him, exposing you to the cold as you covered your breasts to it.

"Stay down okay?" You nodded and he rolled down the window. The morning air cold to your bare skin and a shudder rakes through you.

"Hey there big guy, sure smells interesting in here!" He let out a big laugh that left your face beet red, "Anyways! We are about to head out. I wanted to wake you up before we left at least." 

Sans rubbed his eye socket and nodded, "Thanks Roshan. We'll be headed out soon too. We will stop by the camp after we get this sorted out, Travel safely." 

"You too my Friend." He patted the door of the truck a few times and he left to join his group and was gone with the others as you hear them leave. The roar of their Hummers growing distant.

Sans sighed heavily and begrudgingly began to try to wake up more as he rolled up the window back and you decided the coast was clear and began to grab your clothes strewn haphazardly around.

You couldn't help but gaze at his bare back, the scarred bones you've never really gotten to seen and you found yourself pretty attracted as your eyes went over, "Never thought I'd see a skeleton monster to be sexy before..." You said as you teasingly trailed your fingers up his spine. He jitters slightly and relaxed, looking over at you with a warm expression.

"So how was it having another skeleton inside of you?" He snickered at your 'I'm so done with your shit' expression.

"And just like that, the feeling is gone." You grab your band bra and slip it over and struggle to get it unraveled once on.

"What?! No way!" He laughed and brought you into his arms once you got your band straightened out, pulling you down with him onto the bed and you giggle at this as he pressed toothy kisses on your cheeks, neck, and chest. Being execptionally careful at the covered wound on your neck.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He murred and you blush to that and press a kiss to his teeth.

"Come on, let's get dressed and go to that place." You said and climbed out of his grasp with a smile and reach for your shirt.

"Roger that." He says and the both of you finish getting dressed and drive off.

You see black smoke out in the distance and Sans groaned, "That's not good..." He mutters and you hum in agreement.

"Never is." 

Hours pass by and you see a rusty red gas station and a few tall buildings that make your heart stop.

This place looked exactly like your dream but much more buildings. Was it a warning from your subconscious???

Sans must've felt your uncomfortable feeling as his right hand left the wheel to rub at your back, "Was this the place?" 

"Yeah..." You say lowly and Sans hummed in thought.

"Don't worry, it's not my time yet." You glance up at him and see his horns have grown a little more during the drive and hope silently for the best of what's to come.

Sans pulled in on the broken and forgotten road, a trash can was holding a rather large and fresh fire inside it between the tall buildings and the gas station.

But no one was around...

The eerie feeling this place already gave you before you pulled up, only got worse.

Sans honked his horn and you about almost slapped his skeletal arm for such a dumb thing to do, "What? Usually they're inside..."

But as you both watched...

No one came.

"Stay in here. I'll go check it out." He unlocked his door and got out quickly and strode over to the building. The garage was wide open like a trap that connected to the station.

You see Sans carefully walk over things that you couldn't see and next thing you knew...

All hell broke loose.

The actual gas canisters that gave you the gasoline to fill up, exploded next to you in the truck, making Ol'Bess tilt and fall on its side, in chain, making you fall and hit Sans door to the ground making the glass shatter and stick to your arm and a handful of male humans came running out of the tall buildings splitting up to go get Sans and also going in your direction. They grabbed the now blown off door on your side by crawling on top of Bess and grabbing wildly inside to take you with them. Your vision swam and your ears rang from the blast and you didn't feel a strong hand grab your arm on where you fell, until it dug the glass in deeper into your arm and pulling you up rather forcefully and taking you with them. 

As dazed as you were, it still didn't stop your struggle as they all talked, their voices muffled from the constant ringing in your head from the explosion of the tankards. Your gaze looks wildly around the area, for some way to run when you get the chance.

They were running you inside the tall concrete building and as you look around you see them carry Sans, knocked out cold behind you.

"Take that monster down below next door, I'm taking this one up with the others!" The one carrying you yelled out and you struggled more in his grasp. They couldn't just take Sans like this! There was no way in hell!  
Before you knew it, it felt like gravity forgot you, but it wasn't magic this time as you were thrown and slam against the wall of concrete, a sick crack to your face following and blood began to dribble out your nose and mouth, pain and muscles throbbing under your skin on your face from the contact.

Who were these people? 

What did they want?

You didn't see a female in the sight that you had for now, feeling your face already begin to swell where you were hit. Your vision swimmed, but you had to stay awake, stay conscious. Stay conscious!

You repeated it in your brain like a mantra and the guy threw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. You then kick your feet and wiggle harshly around in his grasp, successfully hitting his face with your knee and he threw you against the wall more violently. Your head hits the concrete harder than the last time and another sick crack sounded in your head as your head jolted to the other side from flesh on flesh contact.

"Maybe you'll think twice about fighting this now huh dirty monster fucker?" Pain then surged through your side as he kicked the left side of your waist a few times, "Imma take that pretty arm of yours and make it my own!" He then grabbed you once again and threw you over his shoulder once more. You see out the door, the people carrying Sans and pass by and scream out his name a few times before the man threw you against the wall again and you saw black for a second, whimpering Sans name in a desperate attempt for help somehow. 

"Shut the fuck up!" The man yelled and another hit to your face had you seeing stars again.

Small whimpers leave you as the floor turned red and you were back to second in a flashback.

You scream as you see the man who cut off your arm, he grabbed your face painfully hard, "Don't make me rip that arm off of you now!" You struggle with him as he grabbed your arms and you kept slipping out of his grasp only for him to just grab harder and finally a calloused hand slammed on your neck to the wall.

"No, please, please no!" Tears came out of your eyes hotly and the man laughed and became serious in a matter of seconds.

"Then you better fucking listen then huh?" You nodded and he lifted you up harshly from your neck, he let go with a glare and made you walk up the cascading steps up to the top floor. There you saw your dead teammates on the floor, alive but mangled as they looked up to you with neglect in their eyes as you kept walking in horror.

The man then grabbed your Mechanical arm and kicked you to the ground, setting his foot on your waist and started to pull. Your flesh pulling with the arm as your shoulder began to pop and dislocate.

You let out a blood curdling scream after another as you felt it starting to tear off, protesting even more as you felt the blood begin to pool around your neck. More tears stream from your eyes as you felt your throat become sore from just your scream alone. Hearing the tearing flesh begin to separate from your arm.

Soon you felt nothing but white pain as he ripped it out from your shoulder and your curl up and begin to cry loudly for Sans, Roshan, Undyne, Toriel- anybody. Anyone that could help you.   
Feeling yourself cave in.

You feel a hard kick to your back as the man told you again and again to shut the hell up but you still called out for help until a straight kick to the back of your head knocked your head in and out of consciousness and seeing as you were still crying out for Sans still he kicked your head again and you were out.

~*~❤~*~

When you woke up again, you felt cold and weak. You opened your eyes slowly and see your face in your own dried and sticky blood. 

You were still here.

Oh god, you're still here?!

You began to hyperventilate as you tried to sit up. It was gross in here and smelled of putrid death as you see piles of dust but also dead and slightly alive women all around you in the room. Blood everywhere that dripped down the hole that was in the middle of the room that echoed soft cries. The smell of rotting stained this place as you sit against the wall.   
Hope coming very slim to you now as you joined the soft cries of the rest of the ladies alive around you.

What the hell happened?!

You just couldn't stay happy could you? Everything you think that's good for you... Just gets hurt...  
You began to tremble from your thoughts and felt like throwing up but couldn't find anything in your stomach to do so. Slightly thankful for it...  
Your body hurt like no other from the glass in the back of your arm, to the still bleeding but mostly clotted open wound.

You needed to get out of here, but you could barely even stand. You knew only one monster that could help you in this situation, but you didn't know how he was holding up either...

You steeled your nerves and decided to go with calling him. You're heart seemed to beat more out of your chest in fear, "S-s-sans..." You feebly and softly croak out. Your throat sore from screaming so much. Your shoulder hurting every breath you take.

"S-Sans?" You call out louder and nothing more than the wind answered you.  
You could hear your blood pulse in your ears as you regretted thinking this would work, but what else was there left to do?!  
You see some of the women glance to look at you with mixed emotions ranging from fear, anger and sadness.  
One woman that has been sitting this whole time, just fell over... But she didn't get back up...  
You call again, but more louder with fear and you hear steps coming up the stairs and watched them, hoping it was him by a long shot, but you knew it wasn't true...

Once you see the face, you dread even saying a word. He had a butcher's knife in his hand as he grinned menacingly at you, "I'm sorry! What was that?! Still being loud?!? Still calling for help?! LET ME HELP YOU!!" He got closer and closer each step, kicking the face of the woman that previously fell over and you see as she was missing an eye as a dead stare only came from one side scared you even more. This man seemed to stalk you, like a predator toying with its prey and you see his gross grin, "Let me show you how pathetic you really are..."

You use your legs to scoot away from this man as fast as possible as you follow the wall for support. The pain of dragging the glass on the back of your arm was the least of your worries until you fall back onto your broken shoulder and cry out in pain, the man then jumps over you as you struggle on your stomach and grabs your hair by the scalp and yanks you up and bounces your head around in his hand with a dark chuckle. You then feel the knife dig around your spine and scream once more, "You like fucking monsters?? Huh!? Well let me help you be a little more like your boyfriend!" He then gets to the other side of your spine and your throat is sore from just screaming as you whimper in defeat.

He notices this and drops you like you were a boring toy. 

"How disappointing..." He then presses his boot into your upper back, causing your shoulder to reopen and the searing pain to just start again, but you didn't cry out so loud, you just let out a defeated cry again and the man huffs.

"I know a way to make you really cry... I wonder if you've seen how much of an animal these monsters really can be?" You feel his hand tighten around your ankle and he began to drag you, dragging you around the hole in the floor and proceeding down the stairs. You use your good arm to try to cushion them from your face.

After a few flights and your arm was sore as hell, you were dragged into the next building over and taken down another flight of stairs. He opens a door and he threw you to where you rolled on a checkered tile floor. 

You open your eyes and see Sans inside a containment room in his full form, he roared loudly in anger as you see chains around his neck and wrists, you hear the man approach behind you, purposely making his steps loud and you could only whimper out to Sans for help.

"Your mate right?!" He grasped your hair and yanked you up like before and Sans pounded his body again the thick fiber glass, using his horns, his body and claws. Screeches becoming more unsettling as the man brought out a knife and faced it at your neck.   
You began to shake and whimper Sans name once more, pleading to the man not to do this in front of Sans. 

You didn't want Sans to be like you...

The man proceeded to laugh evilly as he sliced right at the apex of your stomach and up to your collarbone where Sans left his mark on you, "You think I'll give you mercy?! You think I'll let you live?!" He dragged your face as his lips pressed to your ear, "I'm gonna make you die slowly to the point where it kills him next..."   
Sans must've heard him as he roared and tried to bite at the fiber glass.

You cry out in pain once more as he dragged it deeper and you cried quietly, you didn't want this, you didn't want Sans to see this!

He let you fall to the floor as your face fell into the grime of the ground, a dark chuckle escaping him as his laugh grew sick. He grabbed your left wrist as he pulls you closer to the door. Sans seemed to calm with only a growl as he opened it, the sounds of chains rolling and rattling as Sans attention was fully on you, pupils dilating as a low rumble left him.  
The man strained your hand behind your back, his other gripping your hair to pull your head back as you feel his lips on your ear again, "Do you know what fear is?" He dragged you closer to Sans and you hear Sans' restraints strain, "You seem to know..." Your eyes were locked on Sans as you see drops of light blue and green drool drip off his chin as the chains creaked. 

You then felt the warm muscle of the man's tongue on your ear and Sans shrieked loudly, his maw opened wide showing all of his jagged teeth and your heart dropped as your eyes went wide. Sans attempted to lunge and pounce as he pulled and pulled, a deafening bellow leaving his ribcage that made the man drop you to cover his ears and you only see the claws that try to grab you and teeth snapping close to your face until the man grabbed your bra and pulled you back flush against him.

"Damn monster!" He yelled, "You want this bitch?! Huh?!" 

Sans continued to snap his jaws and lunge that made you want to run, run as far as you could. Instincts screaming for escape as his eyes were tiny dots of lights.

"Beg... Beg me to take you away. To get you away from this creature..." 

"He's not a creature!" You snapped and the man threw you out of the room and laughed as you brace yourself on your good arm and watch as he goes into a wooden box and you hear rattling of chains as he pulls out one with the open cuff in his hand.

"Ah love..." He smiled at you and you felt a churning in your stomach for what's to come, "Such a... Beautiful thing..." He reaches into the box again and pulls out a heavy lock, "Let's test yours shall we?"

"Wh-what are you doing?!" You stumble back, scooting away with your legs as the man swung the cuff in a circle.

"Let's see how much that monster really loves you, or be a midnight snack..." He rushes to you and grabs your ankle. You lift your other leg and kick him in the face successfully as he stumbled back on his ass, "You're gonna regret that bitch!!" He yelled and jumped onto you, his knee painfully going into your other knee as he locked your ankle with the cuff and lock. Sans roaring with your protests.  
The man then stands and you see his blood drip off the top of his lip, a sick smile forming, "Let's do some fishing..." He grabs his knife again and holds you down as he cuts three large gashes into your arm deeply, letting the blood gush out.  
"Let's have some fun, shall we?" 

You begin to struggle as he pulled away and pulled your chain, trying to pull back. He only laughed menacingly as he pulled more, dragging you back into the enclosure with Sans. 

As you laid in front of Sans, the smell of musk and the heaviness of magic began to settle in the air as your blood began to settle to the floor. The sound of his bellowing began again as his eyes dilated again, "S-Sans?" You uneasily asked as a glowing tongue licked his teeth that unsettled you. A sweet but heavy smell filling the room.

"Fucking gross..." The man commented and from your angle you see why he said such a thing... But you knew he said it for a different reason...

A large glowing member grew on his pelvis as he licked your blood that slowly slid to him off the floor.  
You then feel a boot on your hip and a hard shove that had you slide under Sans had you whimper loudly as Sans backed up with a rumbling purr and before Sans could do anything, you felt your ankle pop with the hard yank the man gave the chain and pulls you back in, leaving a red trail that Sans only licked once more and looked back at you.   
"You like the taste of that don't you?" The man questioned with a sick grin as he put his boot back on you and you were about to plead but it was too late as he shoved you back to Sans, "Go ahead, try more..." 

You slid right into where Sans' head pushed to your chest so harshly the protruding bone in his nasal cavity dug in your chest and drew a small amount of blood, Sans large tongue going over his probable mistake went over your whole chest and you shuddered in return, your body not knowing what to be at this moment...  
You then feel the tug on your ankle once more and spin around onto your stomach and get dragged back.

"Why haven't you just bitten into her yet?!" The man yelled frustratedly as he shoved you once more to Sans and Sans right claw stood on the chain, forcing it out from his hands.

You were sure both your hearts stopped as Sans bellowed once more and you cringe and try to cover your ears. You feel the hard bone press to your chest once more and manage to scoot your back to where your back was to the wall where his chains were adjacent to. The man to your left watched and his eyes grew wide as Sans turned.

"Dirty monster FUCKER!!!" He screamed and Sans turned to him and hiss and roared at him as you get to the other side of the room away from BOTH of them... You hoped...

As Sans turned back to where you were, he raised his skeletal paw looking under him and then tuned his head and saw you pressed up against the wall.   
A relieved whine escaped him until the restraints pulled and he was just inches away from touching you.  
Now a new irritated growl escaped his bones as he pulled away and tried to pace the room.   
You could feel the room begin to smell like rot once more as the musky feeling left slowly. You see that his member was now just a yellow and green glow, dripping magic splatters to the floor thickly.

"You better get the FUCK over here you little bitch..!" The man spat, but as a grin grew back on his face, you only expected the worse, "Or else you can stay there all damn night. See if I damn well care. I just wonder how long you can hug that wall..." He then left the containment room and closed the door, successfully locking it shut and walked to the door leading back outside, "Nighty night Demon fucker." 

Suddenly the room went black and your eyes were met with blue pinpricks, a glowing crotch, random splats of magic on the floor and a sharp tooth maw with a glowing tongue behind them. Looking menacing as ever in the darkness.

"S-Sans... Please, hear me out please..." Your pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as his tongue lolled out and licked at your injured arm, licking the dry blood that was there and successfully opening the wound back open, but he kept licking with a whine, "Sans that hurts..." He whined again and licked once more but lighter. It didn't sting as bad, but it still hurt...

After a few times of enduring his licking, he stopped and began to sniff at the ground and you assumed he laid down from the sounds of bones clacking on the tile floor and his still glowing pelvis was on the floor. His eye lights no longer being able to be seen. You make a move to the corner and was stopped when you felt tension in your ankle and kneel down to follow the chain and then feel bones and assume he laid his paw over it.

'Damn it...' You curse mentally and look up and see an eye following your movements. You take that moment to step back to the wall as far as you could and unfortunately felt your chain being yanked to where you were flush against his lower jaw bone and your body begins to shake in fear.

His tongue came out again as it went over your arm gently. A whine escaping him and you feel his nose press to your other side where the man pulled your mechanical arm off and he took one last long smell before his tongue began to lick firmly and your hand pushed his nose away firmly only for him to push back and lick again, "Ow Sans! That hurts!" You felt it reopen again and winced as his licks began to grow lighter and lighter. Giving up on stopping him on what he wants to do in that area...  
He pulled you to him again as you try to scoot a bit back and sigh in defeat as his nose sniffed at your crotch but he only let out a huff and licked his teeth as he laid his head in your lap. You look over his head and see that his pelvis seemed to drip more, his magic going down a small drain in the floor.  
"We're a mess..." You whisper and you place a hand on his skull, feeling the animal like features and scars. Your fingers follow the dip of where his eye socket is and feeling as it was closed, the bone slightly malleable if you pressed firm enough. They then travelled to his horns, following up to the sharp tips.  
After a while, your eyes began to adjust to the dark room and you became more comfortable being around Sans like this.   
You knew you probably shouldn't since the warnings everyone told you, but you didn't feel as scared anymore as your arm didn't burn from the pain and neither did your stump.

'Was he cleaning them?' You thought and then felt an arm hook around your body and you were pulled under his neck. Feeling the warmth radiate off his bones and hearing the magic hum through them too.  
Sleep was the last thing on your mind as you leaned most of your weight on your left side and laid your arm over his bone. Resting your head on your arm. 

"We need to get out of this hell hole Sans..." You whispered and he let out a whine, "We need to get you home..." Your voice began to crack, "I'm scared Sans..." Tears began to fall, but not from physical pain, "If we don't do something, he's going to kill me..!" You hear him growl lowly and you knew he didn't buy it probably since you were in his reach now, "I want out..!" You cry out feebly as you couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "This is just too much! I can't go through this anymore! I just can't! I don't want to be hurt..!" Sans pulled away from you slightly and you feel him sniff at your face, "I swear to God if you lick my-" His tongue came out and licked your wet face and you wipe your face from the magic saliva that stuck to your skin, "Groooooosssss!" You whine out and he licked at your chest and gently pushed you with his nose with a murr.  
You push at his nose again, only for him to put his nose on you again but he didn't shove, he just left it there as he breathed and your hand gripped his nasal cavity lightly and rest your head, "Bonehead..." You whisper and you feel a purr as you begin to rub his nose.

"Don't let that guy take me okay?" You whispered and you hear a hum in return as a tongue licks at his teeth again and he leaned his head back and licked at your stump gently once more, but it didn't hurt as much this time... You just started to feel sick for some reason and you put it up to just losing so much blood...

When your eyes opened from sleep, it was still darkness all around but you were on the other side of the room where the door was and your sight was filled with teeth chomping at you quickly and just barely with a bellow and growl.

"S-SANS?!" You scoot back to where you knew he couldn't reach you and feel for the cuff on your ankle and pull it by you for just in case.  
He was so different now from last night and you wondered if he pushed you here on purpose. In between his lunges you saw he had his member out again and you gulped...  
The thing was half your size..! 

There was no way you were going to try to calm him since he more than likely moved you here for a reason...   
You look to your arm and see it slightly glowed with his saliva and cringed from the feeling of it but your arm and stump didn't hurt anymore.

It wasn't until the light turned on that you see Sans eyes turn static like from the noise of the LED starting up and hissed.

"How in the hell..." You look out the windows and see him look at you with bafflement, "Are you on that side?" He paused at the otherside of the door as he crossed his arms, "You still being alive just surprises me alone. This is the first time I've seen a monster like himself not just skewer their human mates during their heats. What did you do? Just wait till he was asleep?" You see him open the door and you almost went back to Sans on instinct until Sans almost swiped your head off.

"Come on girlie, we're gonna test that arm of yours out..." Your senses went against all your mind's logic as you duck back and scatter back to the far wall in the corner, missing Sans arms and tail just barely and stared at the man in challenge as you see him grit his teeth in anger.   
But what you didn't expect was Sans' attention to stay on you as you press your back into the wall.  
"Shit..." You whisper out and you see his member slowly drip precum off his ribbed tip. It only made you shudder in turn and you hear the man snort.

"Really? Is that how you feel? Alright then. I'll wait." You see the man sit down and lean up against the wall. His gaze watching with amusement, "Shit, maybe I'll even get a show." He let out a sinister laugh that made an even deeper crawl go under your skin.

It wasn't until you feel a pull on your ankle that you panicked and look at Sans almost having a hold on it and you yank your ankle back to get the chain away from him quickly, earning a hiss and growl in return, "Well you're not going to get much of a show, I'll tell you that now!" You yell at the man and he only chuckled.

"That's what you think..."

It wasn't until hours later that your legs began to feel weak, but Sans still kept relentless trying to lunge at you or to bite close to your chest, successfully scaring the shit out of you. You hear something snap and you felt Sans claw get a hold of you so harshly you had whiplash as you hit the other side of the room where his chains were attached.

You went pale white to that realization...

You see him slowly approach you and you about cried out a few pleads as his nose pressed into your stomach and began to lick between your legs.   
You pushed and shoved his head away only to have him return and lick harder. Successfully making your shorts damp and your body react as you whimper for him to stop. You felt small nips soon that were harsh and drew blood on your inner thighs and you really began to push away his head only for him to lick again. You then feel firm nips at your shorts and you push him away harsher and he let out a grumble of a growl at you, but you didn't stop pushing him away. His growl got a bit louder and you meet his eye lights with a small no and shake your head.

"You'll only make him mad. Denying the only thing he wants... Just like how I want to just kill you slowly..." You try to ignore the man across the room and feel Sans tongue again and whimper. Only encouraging the monster in your noises as he pushed you onto his nose and you hold on for dear life with your one arm.  
"Sans! Put me down righ- ah!" You began to tell him and felt his nasal bone go into the apex on your stomach causing you to flinch and you leaned too much forward, ending up slipping and falling to the ground face forward.  
You scrambled to get up but feel a clawed paw hold you down and his tongue attacked you again and feeling his nips at your shorts that made your legs shuffle under you to get up or roll over, your breath hitching as you hear a long tear and his claws came up off of you slightly, but enough to get out and away as far as you could, going between his back legs and missing his glowing appendage.

He kept pacing carefully, not wanting to hurt you but still wanting to get a hold of you. It wasn't until he rolled on his side that you decided you were fucked again as his claws grab you again and bring you to his animal like skull with a keen of sorts.   
You close your legs tight together in hopes that he'll only get bored after a while as he tried to lick at the now exposed skin parts. Feeling his slick on the curve of your ass firmly and his tongue slightly slipping between your thighs, you hold back a moan as you grip his skeletal claws and try to wiggle out.   
Your body screamed hell yes right now, but your mind said, we better not...  
You went with your mind most since you didn't know if he was going to skewer you or not and decided against it as you open your legs to kick out in a struggle to break free and push his nose away.  
Sans dropped you and you go to run to where the man was and instead you get lifted off the ground once more as he bit into your shirt and you spun around and you had a quick idea and lifted your arm and slip out easily and run to the other side of the room until your body was out of that room entirely.

Your ears were met by clapping from a crowd of one and turned to the man that closed the door to silence Sans' now shrieking roars slightly, "Since you finally decided to join me... Let's have some more fun shall we?"  
You hear the fiber glass crack slightly as more hissing and growling could be heard from Sans. You didn't move one inch as you began to just feel numb with fear. Knowing that either decision between Sans right now or the man would've been bad...  
He slowly made his way to you and you could just feel the malicious intent.

The cries became more panicked and frantic from Sans as the man quickly made his move at you and grabbed your good arm like he did your mechanical one and kicked you to the floor.

"I tore off the other! Do you think I could do it to the other?" He said like he was just playing as you looked up to him in horror and his boot went on your waist.

Such a sick, sick man...

The pounding became heavier and quicker as he began to pull, and you began to scream again, your nerves on overdrive now. He then untensed your arm and pinned you to your stomach, "I want him to watch your face, just like as I did..." 

He turned your arm back so much, you felt and heard it dislocate and you screamed in pain, your throat tasted like rust from the blood curdling cries you've been giving and you hear Sans roar and roar in your ears and finally...

Something big broke.

You only hear the man yelling as he pulled your arm, dragging you and felt nothing anymore as you passed out again, vision fading to black.

~*~❤~*~ 

You awoke again on the top of the building again. There was that hole in the wall, but this time, the man that tortured you so much, laid in the rubble with his face having a giant, clean hole in the middle of his skull and missing his lower half of his body that was slightly also chewed.

You couldn't move any of your arms, so you moved your legs to sit yourself up with the help of the wall.

'Oh ow, shit..!' You forgot that Sans tore your shorts and try to lean more on the side of your hip where it wasn't torn.  
You then scootch yourself to the hole in the wall and see Sans still in his heat form, pacing back and forth at the bottom of the building, waiting for you, you were sure...

You didn't know what would happen so you stay where you are and try to stay conscious. You look to your left of the outer wall and see the whole gas station was on fire now.

It wasn't until you see a large dust cloud out in the distance of the road that you see the monster insignia glittering in gold on a large truck and a new containment box for Sans coming this way with a smaller roadster beside it. 

Sans roared at the building and sniffed at the air and stood on two legs to lean on the building. His snuffling caught your attention and you looked down at him, his eyes caught sight of you alive and moving and keened and chirped at you. He got down and paced back and forth and then stood back up on the building and chirped once more at you. He then let out a keening roar that ended into a murr and he kept his eyes on you. Tilting his head and kept on keening.

Once the truck and roadster rolled up and went around Ol'Bess on its side, Sans caught sight of them and got into a threatening stance as he roared in warning at them. 

Out came Toriel, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne, and they all came at him cautiously. They tried to talk to him, trying to calm him down and Sans snapped his teeth at them if they got too close, not leaving the building.

"O-oh my! (Y/N)!" You hear Alphys, "He's p-protecting her, something went o-on here. He's o-on d-defensive mode, let's b-back up and th-think of something."

They do so back at their trucks and Sans once again paces at the front of the building, but keeping his eyes on the 'strangers' now. 

After a couple minutes, you hear a slight whirring noise above you and look up, seeing Alphys face on a flying machine.

"A-are you o-okay?!" 

"No." You hoarsed out and Alphys seemed to cringe to your voice.

"C-can you m-move? Y-you look s-severly d-damaged. Sans won't c-calm d-down until he s-sees you're o-okay."

"I can move my legs... They took my right arm and dislocated the other. I've lost a lot of blood and I have no energy... I don't know how I'm still awake Alph..." You manage weakly and you see her shuffle with something off screen.

"I-I'm sending U-Undyne up to g-get you, d-don't fall asleep. W-whatever you d-do, d-don't fall asleep." 

"I'll try..." Your lids were already heavy as your breathing became shallow as you've ever had it. 

But you repeated your same mantra in your head as you hear Sans protesting roars as you hear someone coming up the steps, fast as ever. 

When you see the red ponytail, you couldn't help but to cry again.

"Holy fuck, (Y/N)!" Undyne looked around in horror of the dead women around you before rushing over to your aid and you couldn't believe that help really was here. That you weren't going to die, knowing you're going to be okay...

"Please... Get me out of here..." You try to cry, but your eyes were so dry you only began to get a headache and an upset stomach.

You see her eye looking at Sans mark on your shoulder and she sighed, "So that's why he's acting like this..." 

"It happened that night we answered the distress signal..." You sniffed as she picked you up and you tried to hold back a cry in pain.

You hear Sans roar angrily and the building shook slightly.

"Then that's definitely why he's acting like this." She holds you bridal style with your limp arms's fingers tucked between your waist and her belly. She jumped down the stairs not so gracefully and apologized quickly.

"What are you sorry for?" You ask and she runs past Sans and he gives chase.

"THIS!" She runs into the containment box and Sans slowly crawls to her, a deafening clicking noise leaves him as his eyes blew out to probably the scent of you again.

"I swear to god, you better not-" you began but she shuushed you.

You quieted and see Toriel and Asgore at the outer door, closing it behind him, once it was close enough, Undyne made a break for it under him and slid out with you in her arms and you exclaimed your pain prominently as she nudged your irritated and raw stub so many times. Asgore and Toriel locked the large door with their magic and Toriel instantly went to you soon after. 

Seeing so many of these 'strange' monsters and locked in another cage, probably set him off to be in another fit of rage as he roared and slammed himself against the glass, nothing but a little rocking happened and you figured he would be fine now, finally relaxing.

Toriel healed your immediate wounds and said that she could fix your shoulder, but it would be a painful and long process. So she felt it would be best if he went back to be in his actual containment and not a temporary one.

That way if you set him off in a rage, he won't be able to break out...

Lovely.

You rode with Undyne in between the cargo bed and truck. Well, Undyne was more there to make sure you stayed on the truck and not flop around like a fish painfully.

Sans watched you intently, clawing here and there at the glass to try to get to you but it wouldn't work. The glass box didn't really allow him to turn all that well either since the glass was so thick. But either way, seeing you in front of him made him more content than when you tried to be inside the truck with Toriel and Asgore.

After what seemed like hours, you felt so out of it as your eyes just became heavier and heavier, but hearing the clicking and soft roars from Sans made you wake up again as you kept his eye contact. The truck stopped and Undyne let you know that Asgore stopped at the ref camp and you looked at everyone with a confused expression as Undyne helped lift you up.

"It's not safe for you if he gets out in Third due to specific circumstances. So we're having you heal here until Sans is stable again." Toriel explained as she got out of the truck.

Sans keened again and you look back at him, his attention fully on you.

"Go ahead Asgore, I will have Alphys ride in my seat and Undyne will drive me home." Toriel said and Alphys got out of the small roadster and got in the truck with Asgore.

"Be safe Buttercup." Asgore winked and Toriel blew him a kiss. Asgore then started to drive away and Sans began to freak out in the back and it absolutely broke your heart as he shrieked behind the thick glass.

"He'll be okay with the King and Alphys my child. You've been away for so long, no one wanted to answer the search team on finding the both of you due to his heat date, so myself and the King stepped up and did it ourselves. We chose Alphys and Undyne because they are your two very good friends... Oh, you don't look so good. Let's get you inside."   
She and Undyne guided you inside the gates and everyone seemed to stare. That was, until you've seen Roshan...

"Holy mackerel! (Y/N)! What in the hell happened to you?!" He followed all three of us, hoping to find an answer.

"I'll be okay Roshan..." You weakly said and he was about to say something before Undyne spoke up.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is royal business that needs to be handled as soon as possible. If you could wait until after, that would be great. Thank you." They then guided you into a rather large home and closed and locked the door.

"What about Ol'Bess?" You feebly asked and Undyne gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry your pretty little head (Y/N)! We already have someone on the job to retrieve her and repair her." Undyne smiled and you sighed in relief...

You close your eyes and they seemed to heavy to lift back up as you hear your name being questioned and soon it faded into a dreamless sleep.

~*~❤~*~

You awoke to a plush bedding underneath you and a sash that kept your shoulder and arm stiff as a board. Probably where Toriel wants it so it'll heal...

Your face smelled funny and you assumed it was some type of healing ointment from the swelling. Bottom of the line... You wanted to go home already.

The door slowly creaked open and in came Toriel, she gasped seeing you awake, "Oh, I'm so happy you're awake! Your friend, what was his name... Roshan came and donated his blood to you so you wouldn't die... You lost so much blood, it's a miracle you're still here hun."

You wince at that and knew it was just pure stubbornness on your part of not throwing in the towel, "Have I been out long?" Your throat was hoarse, but better than when you originally fell asleep to.

"You've been out almost a whole week! It's been very off and on though, you'd wake up from a nightmare and then just be right back out again. It was the weirdest thing..." She sat beside you on the bed you slept on with ease.

"How long until Sans is better?" 

She smiled sweetly at you and ran her fingers though your hair, "One more week dearest. Also, don't worry, I healed the scars, but not his marks." 

"Oh no, you know too?" You grab the covers and pull them over your face.

"Well of course! I was Sans' previous mates doctor. I of all monsters should know his marking." She looked so royal in that moment with her large paw on her chest and a proud look on her muzzle. Like a proud mother at her child's soccer game.

"Is he doing okay?"

She looked back down to you her smile slightly faultered, "He's as good as he'll get in his situation. Right now... He's lonely, angry and retaliating, yet sad and depressed... He doesn't even go out of control, crazy in the containment room, he just lets his heat do what it needs and he just lays around the rest of the day. Which is saying a lot from him since he's usually pretty active. His instincts to protect you were probably getting out of control back there and it kicked his heat to go in faster because he was two days early. You both were trapped in there for three days... Let's just say, if you didn't make that bond with him before you went in that mission... Both of you would've died." 

Those last words hit you like a freight train and you started to cry.

You kept crying and repeating "I'm sorry." Over and over again. You felt like you were back at square one again from failing your teammates but instead by failing Sans.  
You cover your face with your hands and Toriel rubbed your back, hushing you and repeating, "It's going to be okay." Back to you.

You wanted to believe her, but...

You still felt helpless.

~*❤ A week and a half later ❤*~

~Sans~  
He sighed as he waited for Alphys to come down for the day and bring him his meal. His horns have crumbled off and he's finally back to his normal self.

Once he heard the usual stir of the electrical line moving down, he looked up and watched the elevator stop and open, revealing not Alphys, but Toriel.

"Sans, I'm glad to see you again." Her eyes were filled with sleepy mirth as she smiled at Sans, a worried expression he caught underneath.

"Same. What's wrong?" She opened the door for him and he stepped out finally from that stuffy room.

"It's... (Y/N)..." 

"What happened to her?" Sans grew angered to think that something happened to you and he could feel his SOUL squeeze.

"You... You don't remember?" She tilted her head slowly.

"I never really do after my heats. Alphys usually fills me in on everything that I've done and I'll have a few flashbacks and remember."

She stressed her hands and he was put instantly on edge, "I didn't..."

 

"No! No! It's... Much worse..." She looked down and now he searched for your SOUL frantically in the camp, "Sans, let me fill you in before you go." 

He put a pause as his SOUL squeezed even harder, knowing that you were probably pretty hurt.

"The distress signal that you went to, you remember it correct?" Sans nodded and so Toriel continued, "You remember going to it right?" He nodded once more and so she continued, "You all got ambushed... Yes?" He paused on this part, "She says you went inside the garage to see if there was anyone surviving and the gas dealing machines blew up and knocked over Ol'Bess. The door was broken and these men came rushing in on both you and her. She says you were knocked out cold from the blast and she was more or less in shock. They hit her, beat her half to death, take her to the top of this building and tear her mechanical arm right off." As he listens he remembers hearing your cries and that triggering his heat to come in... Closing and opening his fists tightly, "He then proceeded to drag her to your cell and torture her in front of you, using her body as a plight to get you to kill her or fuck her to death but... For some reason... You didn't when you had the chance and you instead cleaned her wounds and when your heat instincts kicked in, you pushed her away to safety. Then the man grew angered to that and took her out to pull her other arm out but she thinks you gave them a good scare before she blacked out." He remembers that, he was on the verge of fucking you senseless or taking care of you. He wanted you, but at the same time you were hurting and your skin smelled of rot like the room. When that disgusting, putrid man put his hands on you like that... He about knocked that window out right then and there, which made them turn tail and run back up but with you in tow... "She then woke up and everyone but you was dead. She was scared since because of all that we told her about your heat, but also she didn't have enough energy... If she didn't have that magic rod connected to her system for that arm to work... She probably would've died up there..." He remembered now how furious he was as he slaughtered those men and how he threw that body where you were so hard that he went through the wall. How he kept smelling your fresh blood dripping on the floor on the first floor that made him frenzied and panicked. Wanting to get you into the safety of him where he could reach you and make sure you were still breathing. Still alive. Those thoughts is what made him roar and panic more and into defense mode, but what if you were dead? What if he was too late? He began to grow restless until he heard a small whimper and he looked up, smelling the air and looking up to where you were. Seeing you made him over joyed, but the next challenge was to getting you down to him, seeing as you barely moved as you stared at him back, hearing your shallow breath, knowing if he didn't hurry... He would have to take your SOUL.   
He then hears Ashore, Toriel, Undyne and Alphys pull up and come out, he knew these monsters, they were friends, but he wasn't letting them touch you. Fearing that they might hurt you or even worse...  
Thinking that, he defended the building, keeping them all away.  
Before he knew it, the fish monster passed him and he reached in to swipe at her to get her out but it came to a point to where he couldn't reach anymore and she was up to where you were.  
When he heard you in pain he stood on the building again and sniffed the air, hoping he could catch her with you in tow and take you with him.   
He sees her in the third floor and reaches his arm in and tries to grab her with you and he came up empty with the first and sees her go down another floor, his arm gets caught in the window and tries to pull it out frantically so he can get you.  
He finally pulls it out and the building gave a shake and he ignored it as he saw Undyne carrying you in his arms and run to the glass box.

She won't be able to escape him there...

He stalked over to her as she pressed her back up to the glass, sweat dripping down her face, but his gaze fell to you as you watched him and he felt his SOUL begin to swell and tried to comfort you, clicking to let you know he was there.

But he sees Undyne's muscles flex and she made her move. Before he could swipe to get you she ran under him and he found he couldn't turn around in the cramped space and roared in anger as the door behind him closed.  
He watched as they hovered over you, Asgore stood and watched Sans with a stern expression but Sans flicked his gaze to you as Toriel began to heal you.  
Seeing that, he began to relax and laid down in the box. Watching you intently.

After a while he sees them take you inside the truck where he couldn't see you and he roared irritably at them. They spoke for a bit and Undyne guided you to in front of him in the back of the truck.

He could slightly hear your breathing and when he heard it stop for a few seconds longer than what he liked, he would click and growl panicked like and you would wake back up and watch him as he watched you.  
Your eyes were clouded over and your face and body was dirty with blood and dirt. He needed to help you stay awake.  
There was no way he would let you go like this... Not when it's just barely started.  
Once the truck stopped he took his gaze off you to look around and sees the refugee camp. Some monsters and humans paused with fear seeing him in the container.  
He sees Toriel get out and says her goodbyes to Asgore and in the pit of his chest he knew that you were going to be here.   
Once Asgore began to drive off, Sans began to panic.  
'No! I have to stay and make sure she's going to be okay! Turn around! That's my mate!' He roared constantly as his thoughts went haywire, seeing them carry you inside the camp in the distance until he couldn't turn anymore.

Coming back from his memories he looked up at Toriel with tears swimming in his eyes, "So she's okay? Is she alive?!" Toriel nodded to his questions and he looked to her, "Please... Let me see her." She watched him with careful eyes before agreeing to his request and teleported his way outside and saw Ol'Bess still being worked on, so he made the quick way and teleported his way through and past the gate. He then teleported to the gates of the ref camp and followed your SOUL. It beat slowly, too slow for his liking and fastened his pace and barged in what he knew as Toriel's second home. He teleported again and found himself in a bathroom and you in the tub. A cold, blank stare just watching the wall like it brainwashed you.

"(Y/N)..." Your gaze slowly looked over and tears fell down your eyes.

"Oh great, I'm having another episode..." You wiped away your tears with the back of your wrist and Sans shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no, no baby." He came over to the tub quickly and held your head with his hands, "Short stack, fun size, pancake, sweet heart- it's me. The real deal. Come here hun." You wrapped your arms around him and he tightly returned the affection as he rubbed your back and you began to ugly cry in his tank top.

"Come on, let's get you out of the tub, the water is... cold... now anyways..." He thought that as peculiar as he grabbed a towel and you wobbled to your feet.   
You looked like you've lost weight considerably as he helped you out.

"Are you okay? Have you been eating babe?" He wrapped the towel around you and began drying your hair and slowly going lower to make sure he gets all of the water so you don't slip and fall.

You stayed quiet instead of answering and once he was done he hung the towel back and took your hand, knowing you were probably not here right now, "Let's get you dressed then and I'll make you something, does that sound good?" 

You nodded slowly and he smiled to finally get an answer from you.  
As he helped you get dressed, he noticed the new denim shorts as he helped you in them and when he pulled a new black tank top over your head he saw the distant look in your eyes... He closed his sockets and tried to relax his own breathing. Worry seeming to wrap his ribs like a vice.  
"(Y/N)... You're here baby. With me, Sans. I'm your mate and you're my mate. You're at the refugee camp now... You're safe. I'm safe. It's okay..." Your eyes started to follow his slightly as you came back momentarily, but he wouldn't know much without knowing where you were yet in your head.  
Just like PTSD, it takes you places you don't want to be, or where you last remember being innocent and happy...  
He guided you into the kitchen and sat you at the chair next to the dining table, "(Y/N)?" You tilted your head in response, "Did you know that you are (Y/A) years old, you're a sharp shooter with a sniper rifle, and you're best friend is a fish monster?" 

Your eyebrows tense together and you looked up at him in confusion, "It... It sounds all so familiar... And real..."

"That's because it is real Fun size." He rubbed your back and you looked at him for a second time and your eyes went wide, "Stay with me baby, stay with me." He held your head in between his hands, "Its okay. It's not your fault. It's fine. Look, you're still alive, I'm still alive. It's going to be okay. We're okay baby..." He tried to soothe you as your eyes switched between both his sockets to look at, your mind probably trying to reprocess the information in your head, "You're a strong woman (Y/N). You've got this." He said a little impatiently but you didn't seem to mind and shook your head and Sans nodded his head, "Hell yeah you've got this, now look at me. Look at me and tell me who I am, right now." 

It took a while but you took your deep breath and soon you spoke, "You're Sans Serif. You have an amazing little brother named... Papyrus... I... You... You make deliveries to different places and people of water and other things..." You paused for a long moment and Sans thought he lost you again but you spoke once more, "The Queen gave me the choice to stay or not and I chose to stay and ended up working for you... Pretty soon after that, your... Heat... Your heat..." 

Shit, shit, get her off that word...

"That's when we got close right?" He asked and you looked back at him and nodded.

"Then... We delivered water to a zombie flower... And we cuddled... I really liked it too..." He smiled at your wording of Flowey with a small chuckle and his face went a slight green and blue on his cheekbones when you said you liked it when he cuddled you.  
"We then took out some bad guys... I got... Hit..." 

"Yeah, you got shot baby, but I took care of you remember?" 

You nodded slowly and saw a little more life come into your eyes as you spoke, "You kept waking me up like I was a cat going through all of its lives!" You both laughed lightly to this and he sighed happily.

"What else hun?"

"Well... I stayed with you and Papyrus for a while. I had nightmares, but you made them go away..." He blushed to this and rubbed his skeletal thumbs over your cheeks.  
"You also helped me train and gave me advice on how to get better, you take me almost everywhere you go, which I'm happy for since I'm more of a vice president sort of person..." He chuckled and pressed his forehead to yours, his eyes looking into yours, "I remember us being like this before... It was such a hot and sexy accidental turn on that you smelled how it turned me on! Then you did it again and went for the kill!" You both chuckled and he knew he had you now as he pressed a toothy kiss to your forehead, "Sans, I'm so sorry..." 

"For what? If anything, I should be. I wasn't strong enough to break out when I needed too... Let alone, they took your arm too. Alphys recovered it, but I chewed it up along with the guy who ripped it off of you." His hand grazed over the bandaged stub on your right side.

"But the noises you made, the whole situation-!" He pressed his teeth to your lips and you felt his tongue lick at your bottom lip.

He pulled away slowly, "Kitten, I'm just glad you're okay. Even while in my heat, my head was ringing off the hook to protect you, to heal you, anything to make you feel better. Those noises I made were to make you come down since I couldn't reach you without breaking that building down and I didn't want to hurt you further..." It was quiet for a moment between you both as he firmly gave you affection, "In a way... Your dream came true didn't it?" He chuckled and you smiled.

"I'm just glad you didn't turn to dust in the end." 

He let out a deep chuckle, "I'm surprised the pillows while I was in the box didn't turn to dust..!" 

You giggled to that and see his tail swaying behind him happily. 

"Sans? Can I feel your tail?" 

He paused briefly before he looked up at you with a bluish green tint to his cheekbones.

"U-uhhh," He licked his teeth and sucked on the spot where his tooth was missing.

"What? Is it.." Your hands travelled down his ribs to his hip bones, "Sensitive?" You see him shiver as his eye lights went staticy as he did so.

He took in a deep inhale as your fingers slipped over his tail bone and then around his tail. His exhale was somewhat of a moan as you felt every thick but tiny moving bones. 

"I never let anyone touch my tail..." He says huskily and you smiled as you feel it curl around your hand.

"It's so different... I like it though..." You run your thumb over the bones in fascination, you feel him murr contentedly, "You're just like a cat you know that?" You both chuckle and he pulls you closer to him.

Everything paused as your stomach let out a low grumble.

Sans snorted and his tail untangled from your hand as he pulled away, "Let me make you some food." 

"What will you make?" You watched him open the fridge and look inside, his tail flicking curiously behind him.

"How about eggs and chopped ham?" He looked over to you and you nodded.

"Sounds good to me." 

~Reader~

After he cooked the food and you finished eating, he looked you over with a worried eye.

"What's wrong?" You ask curiously and he sniffed at your neck.

"Has Roshan been by lately to see you?" 

"I don't... Remember much, but last I really do remember is that he donated his blood to me so I could survive without this... Rod thing in me..." He made a noise that was in between a murr and a growl. 

"Toriel told me about the rod but not about Roshan donating. I'm glad for it, but it bothers me knowing he's in you in some way..." You lightly smack his arm and he chuckled.

"Let's try to have a shipment with no problems this month... Easier said than done, I know, but it's been one hell of a month..." He took your plate from off he table and rinsed it off in the sink.

"I agree..." You sigh, and lean back in your chair as you watched him.   
You still felt funny as your chest burned slightly, but assumed it was the rod piece still in your chest as you rub over it with your left hand. Alphys talked about surgically removing the rod until you had a new arm to keep it in place.

"What's the matter?" You hear Sans and it pulls you out of your thoughts.

"That rod piece, it's getting uncomfortable. Alphys talks about getting it taken out until I get my new arm from a shipment the Wolf is bringing back in a few days." His hands went over where it was and then traced his marking on your shoulder lightly.

"I'm glad Toriel approves of us..." He says quietly and you tilted your head.

"Is it like blessings from parents?" 

"In a way... They didn't approve of Klarice so her and I met in secret or messed around in the truck. We weren't supposed to talk about us being mates and I wasn't allowed to mark her as mine. So it was hard to watch as other monsters tried to court her, knowing that I couldn't have her." You nodded silently to this, taking in this information, "But with you, I never really asked her before I marked you. But seeing as she didn't heal my scar on you... She approves of you." His fingers went up to play with your hair softly and you smile devilishly.

"So how do I make my own marking when you don't have skin like me bonehead?" You poked the bone protruding from his nasal cavity lightly and he backed away and sat in a chair beside you.

"There's a way for that, but it's way later on when we get our bond tested by the King."

"How long is later?" 

"Well, judging this happened a few weeks ago, about five months from now. You'll see what happens." He smirked cockily and you smirked back.

"No fair, I want to know! I'm so curious~" He chuckled in return and stood up, "Come on. Let's go pay our Friends a visit like we promised." 

"Yeah." You nodded and followed right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy look! A happy ending!
> 
> Roshan is definitely my favorite since he will have a pretty good roll in the story!


	16. One sided burns and two souls bond and three big words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all get caught and Klare is sad/mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a short filler chapter with important small characters coming back.  
> Also other things as you and Sans escalate once more.
> 
> You wonder why he did it, but you are happy none the less.  
> Also wtf Klarice???

As you walked through the camp with Sans looking for Roshan and the others, you see briefly the two twins walking out to the yard where all the cars were parked.  
"Hey look, the twins..!" 

Sans grunted in affirmation and the two of you weaseled your way through the crowd to follow.

You see them go into a garage and Sans grabbed your hand when you got a little to far away from him in the crowd. Once past most of them he turns and opens the door for you and you go inside.  
There your eyes were met with a beat up Ol'Bess as Sans came in behind you and paused while the door behind him closed.

"What the hell is she doin' here?" Sans whispered as he pulled you with him and saw a few of Roshan's gang around a pair of legs sticking out from underneath Bess.

"Wrench." You hear Roshan's voice and the bald man with his back turned to you and Sans, dug into the tool box with ease and handed it to a hand sticking out that grabbed it and went back under.

You see Klarice in the truck sitting in your seat, the door was missing all together. She turned her head and seemed to pale as her eyes landed on you and Sans.   
More of your held hands and the showing mark on your shoulder.

"Oh, hey. Back from the dead I see." She says as her left brow raises at you.

"Right back at you..." Sans growls in your stead and you tap his hip bone with your twined hands.

She rolled her eyes as the others now look over at the two of you, having their attention.  
The bald man taps Roshan's ankle and when the Russian only responded with a big "What do ya want Harold?!"   
The bald man you assumed as Harold grabbed his ankle and dragged him out, Roshan easily rolled out on his dolly and his face lit up to seeing you and gets up quickly, "(Y/N)!!! AYYY, I KNEW YOU'D WAKE UP!" He quickly went around all of the tools and such and grabbed you in a hug, making you let go of Sans hand as he spun you around and set you back down, he then looked to Sans and gave a teasing chuckle as he pointed to your shoulder, "It's like that uh, sleeping beauty! Except the Prince guy took a chunk outta ya!" Both you and Sans laugh to this as Roshan snickered and patted Sans back.  
He then turned and patted the dented hood of Bess, "I've been working very hard on bringing your other girlfriend back Sans. My little family here brought her from the dead, well. Where you left it. I'm working on the axel now, it got beat up on the way here... Took a bit of... What you call a dip?" 

"Water?" You ask confusedly.

"No no those tiny bumps on the road, but this wasn't so tiny, so it got bent. I did not think of it being a problem since my Hummers are so high, but I forgot-" He raised a hand to her with worrying his brows, "She isn't Hummer." 

"It's okay Roshan, a friend of mine is coming down here to look at her and see what he can do. He usually takes care of her in third when she's in the shed back home. He should be here by tomorrow night." Sans went over to Bess and unlatched the hood, opening her to look at how bad the engine was.

"I already looked in her, she only needs a few tubes and nuts replaced, doors and a good paint job." Klarice spoke out as she leaned back in your seat and kicked her feet up on the dash as she ate some jerky.

He rumbled low as he made a double check and then closed the hood, latching it back on, "I hate it when you're right somethimes..." 

"Come on Sans, you're the one who taught me how she works and how to use a real car. You should know me by now." She said cockily and glanced to you and you only rested a hand on your hip and watched him.

"Yeah I thought I did." He groaned, "Klare, quit whatever you're doing. It's not going to work." 

"Oh what ever am I doing other than being nice and helping Roshan to help you?" She rolled her eyes and you couldn't help but sigh as you walk over to her.  
She looked at you with a smirk but you ignore her as you reach under your seat, grab your case and sit by Harold, "I don't have anything with you Klarice, so keep me out of it." You say irritably as you open it and make sure your gun was still all there, "Roshan, do you have oil and a cleaner?" 

"You expect any less?!" He laughed out heartily and went next to the door you and Sans came in and pressed a button.  
The garage doors behind you opened and you see many other cars and SUV's parked outside, but three Hummers were right up front. He then walked to one in the middle and went inside and fished in the backseat for a bit.

You looked to the twins across from you and gave them a smile and nod as Sans sat next to you.

"We never introduced ourselves, I'm Timothy and this is John." One pointed to himself and the other waved. 

"Can I ask you both a question?" Sans smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, shoot." Tim said as he nodded his head with a chuckle.

"How do I tell which one is Tim and the other John?" 

The twins both look to each other and laugh, John was the one to speak up as he pointed to a small mole on his cheek, "I have this." 

"That's easier." You snicker and Sans smiled. 

"I'm also Harold. We have a few others with us, but they are out shopping for food with Jacob babysitting them." Harold chuckled.

"I think it would be silly if I introduced myself. I'm sure Sans already told you allllll about me." Klarice spoke as she glanced away as she chewed.

"Yeeeaaah...." You say exasperatedly as you grab the base of your gun.

Then Roshan behind you made an "AH HA!" behind you and you glance back to see him struggle to get back from in between his seats as he carries a case out from the back, "I found it! I finally found it!" He gets out and closes the door with a goofy grin as he holds it up with his hands.

"Well come on then silly!" You say giggling and he danced on over and handed it to you.  
You opened it and see a nice polished pistol with the Russian insignia engraved on the hilt and you couldn't help the "Ooooh..." Escape you.

"You like it? That's my baby, just like your rifle is yours." Roshan sat in front of you on a large metal carrier case as he watched you with amusement.

You grab the vile of oil and long cleaner and hand him the case carefully and he takes it from you with a goofy grin, "I don't use it as much as I used to. Not like yours there." He nodded to your gun as you place down the base and pick up your barrel and begin to clean it.

"Why not?" You tilt your head and glance up at him, you feel Sans watch you as you clean.

"I haven't needed it! I mean, a bazooka does a little more umph against a car than a pistol like this. Last I used this was to shoot the guy who tried to take my wife. Well, more his knee cap. My boys took him elsewhere I'd rather not know." He chuckled as the twins looked at each other and back to Roshan.

"Well we couldn't just let him get away with botherin' Momma like that." Tim says as Roshan closes his case.

"When in the hell did this happen Ro?" Klarice said irritated.

"About a month before I found you. So it was a loooong time ago dear." He chuckled, "Where is the Momma Bear anyways? I thought they would be back by now..." He huffed boredly and Harold next to you snickered.

"They've only been gone for twenty minutes boss, they should be jus' fine, Jacobs' with 'em anyway." 

It was then you hear the door you and Sans came in from slam open, making every one jump up in surprise and you see Kaleb out of breath and run to hide behind Roshan, "Roshan! Joe's gonna kill me!"

"What did you do this time?!" He said exasperatedly and sighed heavily as a boy with short blond hair and bus boy cap busted through the door next and Kaleb was on the run again out the garage doors.

"Gimme my necklace back ya little shit!" He yelled and gave chase quickly.

It was then you see the door open slowly and in came a woman with wild curly red hair and fair skin come in with a heavy set dark skinned woman trailing behind her, "Tim, John, go help Jacob with the bags! Don't think you can escape shopping with us again!" She said irritated and the two boys hopped up quickly as Jacob struggled in with a bunch of bags in his arms, Tim and John going to his side and taking some of the bags.

The wild red haired woman held her pretty inflated stomach with a hand as she breathed in and out through her mouth, Roshan rushing to her side and helped guide her to the metal box he was just sitting on for her to sit on.

She then noticed you and smiled sweetly, "Hello there." 

You smiled back, "Hiyya." 

"You okay sweetie?" Roshan asked as he placed a protective hand on her belly.

"Yes hun, I'm alright." She smiled up at him and they share a quick peck on the lips.

"(Y/N), Sans, Good to see you two." Jacob says in surprise as he sets the bags down around the group with Tim and John.

"Yeah, most definitely. Good to see you too." You say as he wiped sweat off his face with the bottom of his V neck shirt as he sat on the floor.

"I'm glad Roshan could donate for you. We all had our blood tested except for Darla here." He rubbed the pregnant womans' back softly, "But it turned out Roshan here was the only one here with your blood type." He pointed to his boss with a smile and Roshan scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"She saved my son's life, I save her life. What can I say?" He gave a shrug with a smile at you and you couldn't help but smile too. You feel Sans' tail wrap around your hips and look up to your new skeletal mate seeing him smile at Roshan.

"I'm glad to finally see you though Sans. What happened to you two? None of the other monsters would talk to me about what happened!" He asked with scrunched brows in worry, "I asked the goat monster lady and the fish woman about you and her and they kept telling me it was classified! Just like 1st all over again! Then when I donated for you," he rose his hand to you, "She told me to ask you two when you both were back on the board." 

Sans scratched the back of his skull nervously and it was Klarice who spoke up, "Did your heat get out of control?" 

"Yes and no Klare." He answered her, "Uh... They wanted to trigger it and ended up hurting her... A lot..."

"You barely remember again don't you?" She scoffed, "Typical..." 

"You of all people know that I'm not like myself when I'm in heat. But I wasn't the one who hurt her, we got ambushed. They tried to get me to hurt her, expecting for me to kill her- but I guess at the time I was more worried about her well being..." 

Klarice scoffed again, "Ridiculous. You've always tried to kill someone in your heat. Let alone fuck them half to death like the first one." 

Sans growled low, "I tried to clean her wounds and protect her. You can tell me how that sounds. Tori says it's cause of the bond we did before we went there." 

You looked at Klarice away from cleaning your gun and see her blush in a pout, "Yeah- I heard... before you left... Did Toriel have a problem with it after when she saw it?"

"Actually no." Sans says slightly in surprise.

"Fucking favorites..." she cursed and turned back towards the open garage with her arms crossed, "She doesn't even know what she's getting into..."

"I'm right here you know?" You speak up slightly annoyed, "Toriel said I would've died if we didn't bond and that yes, she doesn't really want Sans to bond with a human because of the big size difference between him and humans, but she wants to see what becomes of us because he didn't kill me." You finish your gun and put the cleaner and oil beside you on the ground and close your case. You then hand Roshan his cleaner and oil back, "Those guys tore my arm off and decided to torture me by using Sans. But the guy didn't expect Sans to try and take care of me."

"Yeah, but I was battling with my instincts on either to mate her or take care of her..." He gave a rough groan and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Just don't do it in your heat or else you'll make her pregnant, no matter how much of that magic poison stuff you give her to drink. You remember what Alphys said." Klarice says as she gets down from your seat and you look to Sans in question.

"Uhh, my magic... It's like uhhh, some..." He leaned in your ear as he glanced at everyone, "Can we talk about this later?" You nodded and he gave a small thank you and his arm went around your waist.

"I'm going out for a small walk Roshan." Klarice declared and walked to the side door.

"Okay, we'll be here or at the room!" She waved and Roshan sighed heavily, "Listen, I don't know how all this monster stuff works. But what I do know is that you guys are okay now. I'm glad you two told me somewhat of what happened and why you're missing your badass arm- but still. I'm glad you're back." He smiled at you and Sans and you couldn't help but smile back.

"So, you are getting a new arm right?" Jacob asks as he leans back a bit.

"Yeah, A friend of ours, Alphys had the parts ordered the day after (Y/N) got here. It's coming from the Yard so it's going to be a while." Sans answered as you feel his tail snake under the lip of your pants and you shiver slightly and stiffen up. You then try to cover the look you made as you pretend to yawn nonchalantly and stretch your arms out. Once you set them down your finger slips under his tail and pulls it out.

You hear Sans give a huff and you only have him a look with your brow raised at him.

 

Harold was the one to speak up next to you, pulling both of you and Sans attention, "Are you close with Sam?"

"She hasn't met him yet." He made a motion to you, "I'm pretty close to him and I make large shipments to him of water crates. A rough range of three thousand bottles but they are tankards instead."

"Wow, so that's where he gets it from... I don't blame him since it gets so hot there with melting down scraps and making new parts." Harold scratches the back of his head, "I used to take the scraps, and dump them in the melter, then make new parts or weapons. He's been talking about needing some people to help get new metals from The Hole." He sighed heavily, "He tried sending me but I refused to go, so he fired me and Roshan happened to be there getting new weapons and heard the whole thing and took me in."

"Yeah, The Hole is his main dig site. I've been there before with my brother since we can't breathe in radiation. We have to really be rained on or something to get irradiated. It's a mine for ores in there since the blast was so concentrated."

"The Hole?" You asked as you turn between the both of them.

"Where the bomb dropped." Harold says with a grim look on his face.

Your eyes went wide and you looked to Sans, "No way... He has people gets Ore's for him there?! That's crazy!"

"Yeah but it's good money for him if the people don't really care. That's why he has a lot of Irrads working for him and Pestilence's near his yard." Sans shrugged and looks to you, "That's where our next shipment is anyways. I have to get him 5 tanks instead of the usual 3, so we'll be using the long hauler and that's why Pike is coming with it with his own trailer pulling it and his tools."

"Pike... It sounds familiar. Is he like a gecko monster?" John spoke up and Tim nodded.

"Yeah! He gave us some water before! I remember it was when we were waiting for that mother load to come around in the buggy!" Tim pointed at his twin with a grin.

"Yeah, that was before Klare got one of our Hummers blown, I didn't like that guy in there anyways. He was weird." John sneered and Roshan scoffed.

"Boys, please. I'm sure Klare did it on accident and just saw the water shipment. Manuel didn't deserve to be 'Blown up' for being weird." The twins looked down like they were scolded, "He got blown up for being a little cocky shit!" Everyone started to laugh and you scratched the back of your head with a small laugh and blush, "One less gas tank to fill if you ask me." Roshan's attention was pulled as his woman Darla put her arms around one of his and he smiled and kissed the top of her head when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So what are you two up to today?" Jacob asks as he leans back slightly to straighten his back out.

"Well I need to finally pick up her clothes from this place here. Don't want her to go through nuclear winter here with shorts and a crop shirt."

Roshan pursed his lips in thought, "Do you have a jacket for her?" 

"Yeah, mine. I don't wear it as often as I used to. It's at my place in 3rd though. It's only in about four months though, so we should be okay and just deal with a few more rainy days. Another reason why Ice Wolf is coming and that Pike needs to look at Bess so he can plate her up so she doesn't get too damaged." Sans hand grabs yours in and he squeezes it slightly and you look up to him and he smiles at you, "Other than that, we're just waiting for everyone." 

You blush and look away with a small smile.  
You two were going to be alone at Tori's until tomorrow...

You couldn't help but feel slightly giddy to the thought.

"Ah love, it's so cute." Roshan teased and you about wheezed when you heard him.  
He then let out a guffaw of laughter at your reaction and Darla smiled in amusement too.

"I'm glad to know we have new friends." Darla speaks and you look to her with a smile and nod, "It doesn't happen often Roshan comes back to tell me he made new friends and found somewhere safe for all of us. Especially now that we don't have to struggle for food or water. So thank you to the both of you."

"No worries, I was worried we were going to have troubles when we saw him roll in but was super happy when it turns out friendly. Cause it is rare you know?" You shrug and Roshan lets out a goofy giggle.

"You should've seen it when she shoved her rifle in my face Darla, I about shit myself!" Darla let out a big snort of laughter and held her stomach with one hand.

"I'm sure!" She calmed with only small giggles breaking from her as she wiped the corner of her eye.

The side door opened again and in came Klarice with anger floating in her step and on her face, "Roshan!"

He looked at her with surprise and his brows scrunched together, "What is it Klare?" 

"They sold one of our rooms at the hotel by accident and the people have already moved in, what do we do? Both the twins and Jacob and I don't have a room." She puffed her cheeks out in agitation as she crossed her arms.

"Uhh," he rubbed his stubble on his chin in thought and your knee bounces on Sans.

You feel Sans lean to you, "Absolutely not." He whispered and you looked up to him with a small glare.  
He rumbled a grr slightly and sighed as you kept your stare.

You lean up to his skull, "It's five bedrooms. We'll be fine." 

He whined low and huffed when he saw you not letting this up, "Whoever you can't fit can come where we are. We have four extra rooms. Just please." He looks exactly at Klarice, "Don't. Make. A mess."

She seemed to roll her eyes as a small smile grew on her face as she stared at Sans.

You didn't like that smile...

"Bring your belongings or something and settle in. Roshan would know where it is." 

Roshan tilted his head, "Why would I know?"

"It's where you donated your blood." Sans quipped easily and Roshan made an OHHHH in realization.  
Sans only chuckled and stood, pulling you with him, "We better head off. See you later everyone." 

"See you love birds!" Roshan says teasingly and you couldn't help but giggle as you follow Sans.  
Everyone else made their goodbyes except for Klarice.

Sans led you out the garage door and back into the crowd. You recognized the way as to the clothing shop and he opened the flap to the tent and the monster greeted him with a knowing grin as she reached under her desk, "It's about damn time you get here Sans!" She jokes at him and he took it and went into his pocket and gave her a small bag of gold.

"Sorry for taking so long."

"It's fine, it's fine. I know you're pretty busy hon." She waved her claw at him and he grabbed the clothes and handed them to you. He then walked out with you trailing behind him and the two of you headed back to Toriel's home.

"Oh Asgore, I hope she doesn't come tonight or something..." He rubbed his forehead and you slightly laughed.

"Busted~" You chimed and he made a pointed glance at you, you sat at the dining table and he sits next to you as you set the clothes on the table, "So what was Klarice talking about earlier anyways?" 

He seemed to sweat to this and glanced the other way, "Oh, uhh. Let's see..."

"Something about it doesn't matter how much of the magic stuff I drink?"

"Was it really about that? I thought it was about the truck missing stuff..."

"Sans..." You say warningly and he made a gulping noise as you see a light green sweat drop slide down his temple to his jaw.

He sighed and put his head on the table, "Okay! Okayyy!" He whined and sat up again, "So... I may- may have not put you at the risk... Of being pregnant the night when I marked you."

"WHAT?!" You instantly stand from your seat as you see Sans flinch.

"Fun size- pancake- sugar!" He quickly says as you raise a fist and it shakes with rage.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" You yelled and he about fell off his seat when you go to grab his tank top.

"I didn't even think about it! I was too caught up in the moment! I'm just glad I didn't get you when I was in my heat form- or else we'd REALLY have a problem!" He flinched as you put your fist back down and let him go with half angry, half hurt look, "If I mated with you in my heat, no magic dilution crap would help you. It's so concentrated that it... Oh man, Alphys explained it once, she said it was like a thick barrier it creates around your egg until it forms around the embryo and you'll feel sick like 24/7. It happened to my first mate... But she was killed before she could have my kid..."

You calmed hearing his last sentence and took a deep breath to calm yourself, "I just wish I knew these things before they happen cause you ALMOST had me. Is that why you just drip with magic when you're in heat? Cause you haven't mated someone recently?" You sit back down after wagging a finger at him with ALMOST.

"I briefly remember what happened there, I only remember cleaning your wounds." His hand went over your three new scars on your left arm.

"You ripped my shorts and ate my shirt..." You said blankly and he seemed to stare off for a bit and then looked back at you with his brows scrunched together.

"I ate your shirt?" 

"You did something with it! Either way I'm stuck to Undyne's clothes until I change into these. I mean, I don't mind them, but they are a bit tight." You shift your clothes to in front of you and Sans seemed to cringe a bit.

"I'll get you some new shorts. You don't want to wear pants out here when it's still hitting 80 to 100°..." He rubbed his skull in stress, "Well. The only thing now to say in chances of pregnancy is myself like this. To get pregnant when I'm normal is if we both want this baby together. Right now..? Not so much cause I know I'm not ready with work and all and I don't want to leave you alone at home after what happened at Undyne's." You nodded to that and he got up from his chair, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually." He took out a peanut butter jar and bread and jelly from the fridge, "How is this all still produced anyways?" 

"We have the farms and machinery's inside the mountain and they produce everything in there."

"Everything?"

"Everything." He looked to you and pointed the butter knife covered in peanut butter at you with raised brow bones, "We learned everything before the bomb dropped and Alphys likes to keep little random plants or gadgets from the surface when we broke out and she would keep it in her lab. Well, when the bomb dropped, the mountain survived and so did everything she collected. So we had mass amounts of opportunity to produce and multiply what we had. Such as the water and certain produce." He put your plate on the dining table and you began to eat your sandwich, "We only deliver our products and produce to here or in Third. Water is our only mass production. Which is why we have so many drivers other than myself. I'm just one of the few that can go to the Junkyard and other places with no worries." He winked at you and you couldn't help but cover your mouth as you held in a snicker.

"You're a dork." You say once you gulped down your food in your mouth.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." He smirked and you stuck your tongue out at him, "Don't tease me now that I know I can do something about that." He chuckled and you smirked after biting into your food.

Once you swallow it you thought of something smart, "What if I want you to?" 

One of his brow bones raised in question as a smile grew on his face when you take another bite, "Wow. I never expected that from you Kitten. How daring.~" 

You shoved his arm playfully, "Now you're teasing!" You swallow and his hand reached out to pull you to him and his pressed a toothy kiss to your lips.   
You couldn't help the laughter when you pull away and see some peanut butter smeared on his teeth.   
He simply blushed as his tried his damnedest to lick it off, "Brat..."

"You're the one who kissed me!" You laugh and lick the peanut butter off your fingers, "So messy.~" 

You got the reaction you wanted as he watched you lick your fingers with high interest and lid your eyes.   
Once he looked back to your eyes his breath hitched, "You're trouble..." He growled out in a purr and you had to squeeze your thighs together.

"You know it." You say devilishly with a cocky smirk.  
That seemed to be his last straw as he muttered, "Fuck the sandwich." and pulled you to him, each of his hands grabbing a thigh and pulling you flush against his pelvic bone where you began to feel his member already growing with hot magic.

You giggle as he kissed you and you felt his tongue invade your mouth easily. Your hands coming up to cup his skull and you feel the wall press up to your back as his hips grinded into yours hotly.

"F-fuck..!" You gasp out and his hand tangled in your hair and pulled to expose your neck and you feel the slick of his tongue lick up your main jugular and bit slightly with a groan.  
Your nails drag over his back bones as you hook your ankles and grind your hips against his back.  
You panted his name hotly as his hand leaves your hair to go up your stomach and under your band to massage your breasts roughly. Your back arched to his bones and you feel his hard bones rub the perk nipples and roll them between his fingers ever so firmly as he firmly bit onto your shoulder while pushing his hips to yours.  
"Sans..." You breathe out and he groaned into your neck.

"I need you..." He growled out and you nodded quickly.

"Please..!" You whimper and he lifts you from the wall to one of the living rooms across the way from the dining room. Struggling to open the door, he fumbled with the knob with an irritated growl as it kept slipping from his grasp before he took a step back and used his foot. It opens easily and you giggle as you suck on his neck and you feel him shake under your lips as you slide your tongue over such, he walked into the room with you and kicked the door closed behind him.  
"Mmm, much better..." He murrs and lays you on the couch. He then grabs your shirt and pulls it up over your head as you get his belt undone, letting go only momentarily to let your shirt off and once you get the belt unhooked, you give him a cocky smile and grip it tight and yank it off with ease.   
He only growled low as his smile grew and he pulled your band off and got on top of you. His mouth attacked your breasts quickly as he undid your pants and you tried to move as quick as him as you fumbled with the button of his cargo shorts.  
You felt your shorts get loose and you hear the zipper and you finally get his button undone as his hands already smooth over the expanse of your hips to dip under your folds, "So wet..." He whined and dipped his fingers lower to enter you and you moan lewdly as his shorts drop to the floor to join yours. You grasp his girthy member and pump your hands on him firm but slowly and he bucked his hips when your thumb trailed up his tip to spread a bead of precum over it.  
He let out a sigh of a hiss and you felt his gasp on your breasts as you lower your hands and slightly grip at the base where his knot inflates.  
"F-fuck babe..." He mutters in a desheveled mess and you let go of his and place your hands on his ribs and turn him over to where you were on top. Your hips rub his member between your slick folds and you see his eye lights go into the back of his head as his hands grab your hips. A small moan leaves him and he grinds your hips harder on himself and he lets go of on side of your hips to angle his cock at your core, he then grabbed your hips again and bucked his hips up in you.

You give a cry of pleasure and move your hips down, blushing hotly but too turned on to care of the wet noises of slapping against flesh sounding in the room.

You then felt his tail go up your thigh and wrap around the curve of your ass pulling your lips away from each other at your core for him to go in deeper as he groaned lower but louder.

"I'm turning you over..!" He moaned out and you held your grip back on his ribs as you go deep on him and feel his knot is slightly swollen.  
He curls up around you and flips you back over onto your back. He stands on the floor at the edge of the couch and places his hand on your abdomen as he slowly pushes inside and he smirked.  
"Wh-what?" You moan as you feel the ribs on his tip and feel a small orgasm go through you as you shake and shiver under him.  
He then grabs your hand and puts it on your abdomen and you feel his cock as he rocks his hips in you. You wanted to pull away but yet keep it there since it felt so weird under your flesh. Not that you could move your hand anyways with his pressed on yours.

Sans then pulled his hand away and firmly grabbed your hips. He pulls back and snaps his hips back in you hard and sets a fast pace as he gets close to you and one hand wrapped around your back as his teeth met your lips. His tongue parted your lips and danced with yours hotly as you moan loudly in his mouth.

He as his own grunts and whined as you feel his knot begin to swell deep inside you.

You open your eyes and you see a bright light green and blue upside down heart coming out of his ribcage and he looks to you, his eye lights like tiny heart shaped dots.   
"I-I love you..!" He whined out and you press your forehead to his as you kiss his skull. His pace becoming uneven as more whimpers of "I love you's", "You're so gorgeous", and "Fuck, you feel so good!" Lolled off his tongue and he licked at your chest over your heart.  
You then see a (F/C) heart come out and you felt such an intense orgasm overcome you when he bucked up one more time and pressed his heart into yours.

You felt like you were falling even though you both fell back on the couch tangled and tied to each other.  
Your breathing was impossibly uneven as you shook and shuddered under him, seeing things that you knew wasn't you.  
Such as snow covered pines, a big purple door, a small child with a dust covered knife. Then a woman with long brown hair to her hips and blue eyes, rose petal lips and the sweetest smile, it soon changed to blood all over the place and on skeletal fingers as they shook. Guts of the woman splayed everywhere on the floor...

You hear Sans groan loudly in your right ear and it makes you come back as you see his sockets screwed shut tight and you feel a long spurt of his orgasm fill you against your hand.  
"S-shit... (Y/N)...." 

His forehead rested on yours as both of your hearts part from each other you see his had a glow of your color around it as yours had a glow of his greenish blue.  
"Now we're really stuck with each other..." He huffs out as he watches his return slowly, not wanting to part with yours.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" You both turn your heads to see Klarice, her eyes wide and her brows low in anger, "YOU TOLD ME YOU'D NEVER SOUL BOND!" She shrieked and threw her burlap sack at the couch with tears in her eyes and ran out the door quickly.

"Soul bond?" You look to Sans and he gave a heavy sigh.  
The both of you couldn't exactly move right now.   
Honestly, you didn't really care either.

"Soul bonds are like the official thing for monsters. For example, you could still have your scar of my bite to either piss me off or if I had multiple lovers. But the one who has the commitment of a soul bond is forever. The fact that our souls actually connected like that instead of rejecting... You're the real deal." He nuzzled your chin and gave your neck a lick.  
Both of your Souls went back into your bodies and he continued to hold you closely and give you toothy kisses and firm licks until his knot went down.  
Even when it did, he didn't pull out until his magic was fully gone. You two were warm and comfortable...  
He looks at the window and sees the sun is beginning to set, do he pulls away and gets up, holding out his hand for you.  
You take it and stand and turn around to look for your clothes only to blush madly as you see his glowing cum on the seat.

"S-Sans... Toriel is going to kill us..." You see the claw marks in the pillows and the back of the couch and you see Sans eye lights go static like.

"Don't freak out babe... I'll fix it... Somehow. Let's get dressed before the rest get here first." You nodded and you both left the couch and put on pieces of clothing you'd find here and there.

Once dressed he went to cleaning the couch up and you went to cooking.

~*~❤~*~

Once the sun fell, they came in and with a red eyed Klarice in their group. Sans helped you cook bigger items that were heavy too lift and you easily took care of cheese covered potatoes, beans and a salad for everyone with a pep to your step.

"You sure are happy." Jacob comments with a waggle to his brows and you only giggle.

"If only you knew." You glanced to Klarice and she was already dead set glaring at Sans and so you went back to your work.  
You only hoped she wouldn't start any drama with Sans in front of everyone of what happened earlier.  
"Do you need any help?" Jacob asked and you shook your head.

"Everyone go ahead and go pick their rooms. The one that's closest to the stairs is ours." Everyone nodded in understanding and left to go upstairs except for Klarice.

"Sans... Where did you put my bag?" She asked quietly as her fists shook.

"Farthest room down the hall." He says with a grunt as he takes out the finished roast.

"Kay..." She turned and left and you couldn't believe she didn't have anything smart to say.

Once when she was far enough you looked at Sans, "Why isn't she snarky and smart assy?" He set the roast on the counter and had a brow raised.

"She finally noticed that I'm done with her shit and I'm serious about you."

"Is that why you did that?" 

He looked to you with wide sockets, "No! I did it cause I really do love you..."

You stare at him in the eyes for a bit and for some... Reason... You knew he wasn't lying.

"What don't you trust?" He asked suddenly and it caught you off guard.

"I-uhh, I just don't... I don't trust her... Not you Sans." You lean on the counter and you feel him hug you from behind.   
You feel his breath on the back of your neck as he nuzzled close, "I don't want her to try anything and then have you change your mind on me..." 

He licked the back of your neck and you sigh in pleasure as you lean into him. Enjoying his presence.

He then lowered his head to your ear, "They're coming. I'll set the table." 

"Alright. I'll get plates made."  
You get a stack of plates and begin to fill them with food. You see them fill into the kitchen and you point them to the dining table as Sans cut the meat and then went to you to collect the plates and place them on the table.  
Everyone began to dig in as you make Sans plate and put it in front of him and then you make yours and sit down next to Sans and Harold. Klarice on the other side of Sans.  
You feel his tail go around your waist and you couldn't help but get the feeling of happiness as he does so while you take another bite.

"Thank you (Y/N) and Sans for making this wonderful meal for us tonight." Jacob spoke out and everyone said their thanks following it.

"No problem everyone. I like to cook so it's no big deal."You say after swallowing your food.

Klarice kept glancing up at you and Sans and you decided not to say anything about it, but Sans grumbled low when she made another glance at him and she stopped looking up at the two of you and focused on her food as you joined the others in happy idle conversation.

~*~❤~*~ 

Once the night was done and over with, you began to clean dishes and Klare decided to help you.

It was mostly quiet other than the times she maybe coughed here and there, but that's it.

Once it got to putting the dishes away, she finally spoke up, "I'm on his bond too."

You dropped your dish and it thankfully didn't break and you bend over to pick it up, "W-What?" 

"We're bonded too. Sans and I... But it was a very long time ago, so it's pretty faded without his magic... I'm sorry I acted the way I have... I... I just thought you were a fling like Catty. I thought that maybe I still had a chance." She took your dish from your hands and placed it up where it went, "So I'm sorry... I can see you're happy together..." She voice wavered and you felt your chest pang with hurt as her arms shook too, "I'm sorry..." She began to cry and knelt on the floor with her hands to her face and you had no idea WHAT to do.  
So you did what you thought was right and knelt on the back of your heels and rubbed her back slowly, "I can say that I at least forgive you but, he's moved on and you should too." You said in a way that's trying to be adamant but understanding.

She looked up to you with her red eyes and sniffed and jumped at giving you a hug over your shoulders, "Thank you..." 

It wasn't long until you felt something sharp jab into your chest as it goes against the rod in your chest and cry out in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy and the next chapter will be a important long one. With Pike and Ice Wolf and Ol'Bess getting fixed mostly to at least be moved to third.
> 
> Also, who was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Slap a Kudo or a comment! Maybe both! Tell me how awful or awesome it was!  
> If you want another chapter please comment so!


End file.
